Les Deux Faces d'une même pièce
by Rose of Pain
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, un ninja venu d'un autre monde apparaît à la Soul Society... Un sacré remue-ménage en perspective ! Et chez qui va atterrir ce cher étranger...? [Byakuya x Itachi]
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Hello mesdames et mesdemoiselles (et messieurs ? =D) ! Avant toute chose, cette histoire est un Itachi x Byakuya. Donc, je parlerai évidement de l'univers Naruto. Cependant, l'histoire se déroule à la Soul Society, donc vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés d'avoir vu Naruto pour suivre. Vraiment pas. Donc pas d'inquiétudes pour celles qui ne connaissent pas Naruto. Tout sera expliqué...

En tout cas, voilà une fiction que j'ai mis un sacré nombre de mois à pondre ! C'est un peu anxieuse que je vous la présente. Car j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire qu'il y a encore une partie de moi qui désire la garder pour moi toute seule ! J'ai un peu peur que vos avis potentiellement négatif viennent ternir l'amour que je lui porte ! x) Mais je me lance ! Cette fiction m'a, disons-le clairement, dévoré le cerveau ! J'étais obligé de l'écrire. Je crois que c'est la fiction qui m'a le plus mangé le cerveau depuis que j'écris ! Sachez d'ailleurs que je suis en train d'écrire une seconde partie ! Mais, ça, ce sera pour bien plus tard. Pour les lectrices qui m'ont en favoris, vous savez sûrement que j'ai déjà posté un chapitre mais que je l'ai aussitôt enlevé du site. J'ai préféré perfectionner et avancer un peu plus l'histoire avant de publier ! Et je n'ai pas eu tort ! Car l'histoire est à présent terminée et non modifiable ! Donc le système de parution sera assez régulier ! Je poste sur ce fandom plutôt que dans les crossover car j'ai la nette impression que personne ne lit les crossover ! Ou alors je posterai aux deux endroits je ne sais pas ! x)

Je remercie d'ailleurs _ByaRenFangirl_ qui, à l'époque, a plus qu'insisté pour avoir la suite et qui en sait du coup un peu plus que tout le monde sur cette histoire ! haha. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira et répondra à tes attentes !

Détail important : l'histoire se situe après la fin du manga. Un an après la défaite des Quincy pour être plus précise. Je respecte l'histoire et sa chronologie, bien qu'il y ait quelques petits détails mineurs qui soient modifiés. Et même ces détails modifiés, je tente un maximum de les rétablir au court de l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** A-t-on encore besoin de le dire ? Tout appartient à _Kubo-sama_ ! ET ! A _Kishimoto-sama_ ! Waa, c'est la première fois que j'ai à prononcer ce nom !

 **Rate :** T pour l'instant. Mais futur **M, M, M** et re **M** qu'on se le dise. Et non pour celles qui se posent la question, l'ordre dans le pairing n'a aucune influence sur les rôles seme/uke. Héhé, vous avez cru que j'allais le révéler à l'avance ? Vous n'avez qu'à lire si vous voulez savoir ! ;)

Dernière petite phrase de conclusion : cette histoire est ma petite perle précieuse. Ecrire sur mes deux personnages favoris a été un pur régal. J'ai essayé de respecter leur personnalité tout au long de l'histoire. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que je n'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire !

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _ **Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais éternellement...**_

 _Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais éternellement..._

Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais éternellement...

Sasuke...

Ses propres mots raisonnaient dans sa tête.

. | . | . | . | .| . | . | .| . | . | . | . | . | . | . | . | . | . | .

Le capitaine Kuchiki marchait silencieusement dans cette plaine du 48ème district Nord du Rukongai. Ses yeux vifs scrutaient les alentours. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Il ne voyait rien...

Alors qu'il venait de tourner une nouvelle fois la tête sur sa droite, il se retourna à nouveau en vitesse. En effet, une lumière vive venait d'apparaître à une dizaine de mètres.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son visage de porcelaine. La main sur son Zanpakuto, il s'en approcha en courant. La lumière l'éblouissait, elle était blanche, mais il voyait des éléments, comme des particules tourbillonner en son centre. C'était comme une centrifugeuse de particules. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes voltigeaient dans tous les sens tant elle était puissante.

Il sortit complètement son Zanpakuto lorsqu'il sentit une force inconnue, mais bien trop puissante à son goût, émaner de ce phénomène qui se déroulait à deux mètres de lui.

Puis progressivement, tandis qu'il tendait toujours son arme face à cette lumière, les particules et les flashs commencèrent doucement à s'estomper. Le capitaine put alors y voir un peu plus clair.

Et sous cette lumière qui s'évaporait doucement, il put distinguer ce qui lui sembla être un corps.

Il attendit encore et vit qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un corps.

Lorsque la lumière et les particules disparurent totalement, il s'approcha jusqu'à celui-ci avec méfiance, le Zanpakuto pointé dessus.

Sous son Zanpakuto se trouvait un homme, il ne pouvait déterminer son âge. Il était jeune. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés à l'arrière en queue de cheval. Deux longues mèches régnaient sur son visage qui, semblait-il, était endormi. Et de grands cernes inattendus venaient vieillir ce jeune visage.

Qu'était-ce que cela ? S'interrogea le capitaine, légèrement surpris.

Le jeune homme portait une tunique et un pantacourt bleu nuit séparés d'une ceinture blanche, une bague à l'annulaire qui portait le symbole « pourpre » et ses ongles étaient également colorés en violet.

Bien sûr, réalisa le capitaine légèrement perturbé, ce devait être une apparition d'âme... Il n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent...

Les pensées du capitaine Kuchiki s'interrompirent d'elles-mêmes lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

 _Sasuke..._

 _Où suis-je ?_

 _Qui est cet homme?_

 _Ne suis-je pas mort ?_

Le capitaine Kuchiki qui soutenait le regard intense du jeune homme vers qui il pointait toujours son arme, commença à la baisser lorsqu'il se passa un phénomène inexpliqué.

Il n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. En une fraction de seconde, il vit les yeux du jeune homme devenir rouge et plusieurs pupilles noire apparaître à l'intérieur. A ce même instant, lui-même et le jeune homme en face de lui furent saisis par une violente douleur.

Le capitaine tomba à genoux, terrassé par cette douleur inexplicable qui le paralysait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce type de douleur auparavant. Qu'était-ce donc ?!

Il releva alors vivement les yeux vers le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés et lorsque celui-ci posa à son tour ses yeux vers lui, un événement encore plus inexplicable se produit.

Tout s'évapora autour du capitaine Kuchiki, il n'y avait plus de plaine autour de lui, il avait comme transplané dans une autre dimension. Tout était noir autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il voyait était le corps du jeune homme en face de lui et ses yeux rouges aux pupilles noires qui le regardaient, de manière tout aussi perturbée que lui. Puis soudainement, des centaines de flashs apparurent autour d'eux. Des images, des images qui bougeaient, comme un film juste en face de lui.

Les images défilaient de plus en plus vite, en accéléré, à une allure démentielle. Il entendait des paroles, des cris, des bruits d'épées, des pleurs... C'était brutal. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il ne ressentait qu'un trouble profond et inexpliqué lui saisir les entrailles face à ces images flashs qui s'accéléraient encore, bien qu'il ne les voyait pas nettement.

Les images légèrement floutées grandissaient face à lui et progressivement, le jeune homme allongé en face de lui disparut.

Lorsque soudainement, le bruit sourd de toutes ces paroles et de tous ces cris cessèrent.

En effet, il fut introduit dans l'un de ces films qui se jouait, là, juste en face de lui, comme s'il y était.

La scène se déroulait la nuit. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs marchait autour de ce qui semblait être un champ de bataille au lendemain d'un massacre.

A peine eut-il le temps de distinguer quelques corps que l'image disparut et le capitaine fut plongé dans une autre scène. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter sur la sensation de tristesse qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

C'était encore la nuit. Deux enfants se trouvaient face à lui, des frères semblait-il vu leur ressemblance. Le plus grand, probablement âgé de 4-5 ans, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la scène précédente. Il tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, dit celui-ci avec un sourire protecteur, je serai toujours là pour te protéger._

Puis le décor changea complètement, il faisait jour à présent et il se trouvait dans une maison. Il était toujours question de ces deux frères qui étaient cette fois-ci un peu plus âgés. Le plus grand venait de rentrer dans la maison, et le plus petit, visiblement fou de joie de revoir le plus âgé, alla sauter dans ses bras.

Le capitaine Kuchiki ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui lui arrivait, à quoi est-ce que tout cela pouvait donc bien rimer ?! Au moment même où il s'interrogeait, la scène changea à nouveau. Les deux garçons avaient encore grandi. Le capitaine écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il comprit : Le plus vieux des deux frères était le jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Cette scène se déroulait dans la même maison. Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Quel était ce bandeau frontal, et ce blason au dos du jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer ? Était-ce en lien avec cette puissance inconnue qu'il avait observé à son contact ?

La scène continua de se dérouler sous ses yeux incrédules. Le plus jeune frère, enthousiaste demanda à son grand frère s'il voulait venir avec lui s'entraîner aux shuriken. Le plus grand refusa en disant qu'il était très occupé, il l'invita à demander à leur père à la place. Le plus jeune fit une moue mécontente.

« _Mais pour les shuriken c'est toi le meilleur, même un enfant comme moi peut le voir. Tu me considères toujours comme un poids, Nii-san._ »

Le jeune homme fit signe à son petit frère de venir avec la main. Lorsque le plus jeune arriva devant lui, avec deux doigts tendus, le grand frère lui déposa une légère pichenette sur le front.

« _Désolé, Sasuke, ce sera pour une autre fois._ » Lui dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Et il s'en alla et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, le capitaine vit le visage du grand-frère s'éteindre aussitôt. Et aussitôt, Byakuya ressentit une nouvelle sensation de profonde tristesse lui ronger l'estomac.

La scène changea alors et il fut transféré dans une forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Ce jeune homme qui venait d'atterrir à la Soul Society était originaire d'un endroit qui n'était ni le monde réel, ni la Soul Society. En effet, il vit celui-ci voler dans les airs avec des shurikens à la main et il le vit les jeter à la perfection sur plusieurs cibles. Jamais un humain ne pourrait faire de telles choses.

Il croisa alors ces mêmes yeux rouges qu'il avait vu avant d'être transporté ici. Qu'étaient ces yeux ?

A nouveau, le jeune frère apparut. Il voulut imiter son frère et se foula la cheville. Byakuya vit alors le plus grand frère mettre à nouveau une pichenette affective sur le front de son petit frère avant de le porter sur son dos. Une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui à cet instant, un mélange de joie et de bienveillance.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, sa seconde intuition avait également été la bonne. Il était bel et bien plongé dans les souvenirs de ce jeune homme qui venait d'atterrir à la Soul Society. Et par il ne savait quel procédé, il ressentait exactement les mêmes émotions que ce dernier avait ressenti lors de ces événements.

Que pouvait-il faire pour sortir d'ici ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas violer l'intimité de ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Premièrement ça ne l'intéressait pas, et deuxièmement, il voulait enfin comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Cependant, le capitaine eut beau tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait, il ne put lever le moindre pouce. Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'eut alors d'autres choix que de rester là à observer, tel un voyeur, la vie de ce pauvre garçon défiler sous ses yeux.

La scène suivante se déroula à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Le jeune homme était assis avec son petit frère face à un homme qui leur ressemblait beaucoup. Leur père, probablement.

« _Tu es bien mon fils, Itachi. Tu es Chûnin depuis 6 mois déjà, et que de chemin parcouru déjà. Demain tu pars en mission spéciale. Si tu réussis cette mission spéciale, sache que ton intégration dans l'Anbu ne sera qu'une formalité. En es-tu conscient ?_ »

Lorsque celui-ci énonça sa dernière phrase, Byakuya vit les yeux de leur père devenir soudainement rouges, exactement comme les yeux du grand-frère quelques minutes plus tôt.

Décidément... Quel était ce pouvoir ?! Quel était ce monde ?! Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils jamais entendu parler à la Soul Society ?!

Le capitaine s'inquiéta progressivement au fur et à mesure que défilaient les scènes de la vie de ce garçon qui semblait venir d'un monde totalement inconnu où de puissants guerriers vivaient.

Les scènes s'enchaînaient et progressivement, l'inconfort du capitaine d'assister à la vie privée d'un inconnu laissa place à un tout autre sentiment.

Ce fameux inconnu. Itachi semblait-il. Plus les scènes passaient, aussi courtes soient-elles, plus le capitaine comprit que d'où qu'il vienne, ce jeune homme avait été un génie de son vivant.

Le capitaine Kuchiki comprit qu'il venait d'un clan noble et influent. Le clan Uchiha. Et il était, semble-t-il, l'espoir de son clan sur qui toutes les responsabilités et attentes étaient posées.

Le capitaine avait vu son père lui dire « _Itachi, tu es l'interface entre le clan et les dirigeants du village. En as-tu conscience ?_ » entre autres scènes et paroles désobligeantes...

Cependant, à chaque fois, peu importe la difficulté des missions qui lui étaient demandées, peu importe le nombre de tâches qu'il avait à résoudre, le jeune homme semblait toujours faire passer son petit frère en premier.

Puis Byakuya l'avait ressenti. Il avait ressenti au travers des anciens sentiments du jeune homme : il avait aimé son petit frère plus que tout au monde.

Héritier d'un clan renommé, génie parmi ses pairs, partagé par son devoir et l'amour envers son petit frère. Tout ça, c'était exactement comme...

Progressivement, le capitaine Kuchiki commença à porter de l'intérêt à la vie de ce jeune homme, sans même le réaliser.

Cependant, les scènes auxquelles il allait bientôt assister allaient l'épouvanter bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cela se fit progressivement.

Plus les scènes passaient, plus le jeune homme grandissait. Il était à présent adolescent. Il devait avoir entre 13 et 14 ans. Il était probablement dans ces fameux services spéciaux, l'Anbu, car il avait un masque et une épée à son dos.

Il le vit sur une colline sombre avec ce qui semblait être un autre Uchiha car il avait le même emblème que celui que le jeune homme et son petit frère portaient à leur dos.

Le deuxième Uchiha qui avait le visage en sang dit alors « _Il semble que le coup d'état des Uchiha ne puisse plus être empêché. Et si une guerre civile est déclenchée à Konoha, nous pouvons être sûrs que les autres nations nous envahiront. Et une véritable guerre aura lieu. Quand j'ai essayé d'empêcher le coup d'état avec le Koto Amatsukami, Danzo m'a volé mon œil droit. Il compte protéger le village à sa façon, quels qu'en soient le prix et les conséquences. Je suppose qu'il essaiera aussi de récupérer mon œil gauche. Alors je veux te le donner, avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion._ »

Le capitaine Kuchiki ressentit la même tristesse qu'avait ressenti le jeune homme à l'époque en voyant son ami/parenté s'ôter lui même son propre œil.

« _Tu es mon meilleur ami, continua le deuxième Uchiha, je t'en conjure, protège le village, et fais honneur aux Uchiha._ »

Puis soudainement, après cette phrase, tout s'accéléra à une vitesse effrayante.

Les scènes étaient de plus en plus courtes et plus elles défilaient, plus le capitaine Kuchiki sentait le désarroi et le profond désespoir du jeune homme monter crescendo. Lui même se sentait affreusement mal et était à deux doigts d'avoir la nausée tant son angoisse montait en flèche.

Qui plus est, pour une raison qu'il ignora, peut être parce qu'elles étaient le reflet de la panique et de la tristesse grandissante du jeune homme, les scènes défilaient de plus en plus vite à un tel point qu'elles finirent par être de simples images et voix, plus que des scènes...

Cependant, brusquement, les scènes s'interrompirent pour au contraire, laisser la suivante défiler de manière bien trop lente et angoissante. Dans cette fameuse scène, un dirigeant dudit village Konoha parlait seul à seul au jeune homme :

« _Que cela dégénère en guerre ou pas, au moment du coup d'état, les Uchiha s'enfermeront dans un destin destructeur. Y compris ton petit frère. Il existe cependant un moyen d'épargner ton petit-frère avant le coup d'état. Je veux simplement que tu fasses un choix. Soit tu rejoins les Uchiha, tu lances le coup d'état et meurs avec le reste de ton clan, soit tu rejoins Konoha, sauve ton petit-frère avant le coup d'état, et nous aide à éliminer tous les autres Uchiha._ »

Le capitaine Kuchiki fronça violemment les sourcils tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se pincer violemment. Cette fois ci, il ne sut dire si c'était sa propre réaction ou celle du jeune homme face à une telle proposition. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger car une nouvelle fois, toutes les images devinrent obscures, floues, voire grésillantes.

Il ressentit à nouveau cette angoisse et cette crispation qui oppressèrent l'intégralité de son corps.

« _Quel que soit ton choix, l'affaire doit être étouffée jusqu'au début du massacre afin de protéger le village. Et le seul shinobi à qui cette mission puisse être confiée, c'est toi, l'agent double des Uchiha et de Konoha. Il n'y a personne d'autre, Itachi. Ce sera ta mission la plus douloureuse. Mais d'un autre côté, elle te permettra d'épargner ton petit frère. Je sais que tu te préoccupes du bien-être de ce village autant que moi... »_

Le capitaine reçut à nouveau un coup au cœur car les images qui suivirent furent un pur massacre, une pure torture psychologique pour le jeune homme... Il eut l'envie de fermer les yeux et de fuir face aux cris, aux hurlements et aux pleurs du jeune homme auxquels il était contraint d'assister. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de voir de ses yeux-vu cette descente aux enfers. Il n'eut d'autres choix que voir ce jeune homme en larmes se sacrifier et tuer les membres de sa famille les uns après les autres.

Les images s'arrêtèrent cependant momentanément de défiler à toute allure lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme face à ses parents agenouillés, s'apprêtant à les tuer. Ces derniers avaient finalement compris la tâche qui avait été confiée à leur fils. Et le père finit par lui dire :

« _Encore une dernière chose Itachi, promets-moi de prendre soin de Sasuke_ »

Le capitaine vit alors les yeux rouges du jeune homme se remplir de larmes et tout son corps se mettre à trembler une nouvelle fois.

« _N'aie crainte, continua son père, C'est la voie que tu as choisis. Comparé à toi, notre peine ne durera qu'un instant. Même si nos points de vue diffèrent, je suis fier de toi._ »

Le jeune homme pleurait silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps derrière eux, les mains tremblantes tandis qu'elles tenaient son katana.

Il finit alors par tuer ses parents dans un cri déchirant de désespoir.

Et comble de la cruauté, quelques secondes après, le jeune homme se força à mentir à son petit frère et se fit passer pour le vrai coupable qui avait prémédité tous ces crimes.

« _Stupide petit frère_ » Le vit-il dire, après l'avoir blessé à l'épaule. Le jeune homme lui montra alors tout ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant et montra comment il avait tué chacun des membres de sa famille, un par un.

Le capitaine ressentit comme un couteau planté dans son propre cœur la souffrance et le déchirement du jeune homme de devoir traumatiser de la sorte son petit frère..

Et il le vit continuer à mentir et mentir encore, pour pousser son petit frère à le haïr, toujours un peu plus férocement.

« _Si j'ai continué de prétendre être le grand frère que tu admirais, c'était pour mieux évaluer tes capacités. Je vais te laisser en vie dans mon propre intérêt. Toi aussi tu pourras éveiller le kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan mais à une seule condition : que tu tues ton meilleur ami, comme je l'ai fait. C'est ainsi que j'ai transformé ma pupille. Stupide petit frère. Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour, remplis ton cœur de ressentiment. Hais-moi. Sauve ta vie lâchement. Fuis, fuis. Accroche-toi à la vie. Et le jour où tu posséderas la même pupille que moi, viens me retrouver._ »

Et la dernière image qu'il vit de cette nuit-là fut le jeune homme en train de jeter un dernier regard de désespoir à son petit frère, le visage trempé de larmes.

Et le capitaine Kuchiki alla de mauvaise surprise en mauvaise surprise en découvrant que cette affreuse nuit ne fut que le début de la descente aux enfers du jeune homme.

En effet, après avoir supporté seul le fardeau d'être un agent double entre sa propre famille et son village, après avoir assassiné l'intégralité de sa famille de ses propres mains, il déserta le village pour qui il avait tout sacrifié.

Il devint un renégat aux yeux de tous, recherché et insulté. Son nom était synonyme d'infamie. Car aux yeux de tous les gens qu'il avait protégé, il avait massacré l'intégralité son clan.

Et aux yeux de son frère également, il devint l'homme à abattre, le grand frère qui l'avait trahi et qui avait assassiné toute leur famille.

Et pourtant, toute sa vie, il ne cessa de se sacrifier dans le seul intérêt de son village et de son petit frère.

Il infiltra une association secrète de criminels auprès de laquelle il continua de se faire passer pour l'assassin que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Il fit cela dans le seul but de surveiller les faits et gestes de ces derniers car ils représentaient une menace pour son village.

Lorsque le chef de son village mourut, il y refit apparition juste pour rappeler aux dirigeants qu'il était toujours en vie et pour qu'ils se rappellent de la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite avant qu'il ne quitte son village : que rien n'arrive à son petit frère.

Le jeune homme savait et souhaitait mourir dans le duel qui l'opposerait à son petit frère et il l'avait d'ailleurs provoqué pour cette raison.

Les scènes que le capitaine Kuchiki voyait étaient de plus en plus sombres.

Progressivement, le jeune homme tomba malade, il toussa de plus en plus de sang.

Sa santé se dégrada.

Il vit au travers du jeune homme que sa vision se dégradait également et qu'il voyait de moins en moins. Mais il le vit s'acharner à prendre un traitement qui aggravait encore ses problèmes de vision, et qui avait de terribles effets secondaires.

Ses douleurs ne cessaient de croître avec les semaines et les mois.

Il avait tout enduré, douleur physique et psychologique, souffrance, désespoir, peine prolongée, il avait résisté jusqu'au bout de ses limites juste pour pouvoir être tué des mains de son petit frère.

Pour que celui-ci soit la fierté de son village, qu'il soit reconnu par tous pour avoir tué le renégat, l'assassin des Uchiha. Et il voulait être tué de la main d'un Uchiha pour expier sa faute d'avoir assassiné tout son clan.

Par bribe d'images et de paroles, le capitaine assista à ce fameux combat entre les deux frères devenus jeunes adultes.

Le jeune homme était vraiment au bord de la mort avant même de commencer ce combat et il ne voyait presque plus rien... Il n'arrivait même pas à voir clairement le visage de son frère et il avait dû prendre une dose supplémentaire de médicaments pour ne pas trop cracher de sang devant lui.

Comme prévu, il laissa volontairement gagner son petit frère et combattit bien en dessous de son niveau.

Puis, il y eut un arrêt sur image. Le capitaine Kuchiki comprit qu'il allait devoir assister en entier à la scène de la mort du jeune homme… Il s'en serait volontiers passé...

Après avoir ressenti une douleur extrême et avoir craché une grosse quantité de sang, sentant sa fin approcher, le jeune homme s'était approché de son frère, lentement, déambulant. Il tenait à peine debout mais il tenait absolument à aller jusqu'à lui.

 _Allez… Résiste... Résiste... !_

Le capitaine arrivait à entendre les pensées du jeune homme qui déambulait en sang tel un mort vivant.

 _Résiste bon sang ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour échouer si près du but..._

Son œil saignait, et du sang coulait encore de sa bouche. Il était vraiment au bout...

 _Résiste..._

Le capitaine ressentait la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'intégralité de son corps à cet instant.

 _Résiste... !_

Main tendue, il s'accrocha encore et encore et résista pour aller jusqu'à son frère.

Tout son corps n'était que douleur, mais il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout...

Et finalement, face à lui, à la toute fin, il s'accorda l'instant qu'il avait inconsciemment souhaité toutes ces années après cette nuit cauchemardesque : il envoya une dernière pichenette affective sur le front de son frère avec un tendre sourire, comme il le faisait à l'époque. Et lui dit :

« _Désolé Sasuke, c'est la dernière fois..._ »

Le capitaine sentait le jeune homme heureux, car enfin libéré de sa souffrance, et surtout en touchant le front de son frère, il avait réussi à lui conférer un ultime pouvoir.

Le capitaine Kuchiki fronça violemment les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la main du grand-frère retomber et sa tête venir se cogner de tout son poids contre le mur pour glisser sur le sol.

C'était horrible...

Horrible...

Le capitaine Kuchiki ne trouvait pas d'autres mots...

Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait vu qu'il venait d'assister à la mort du jeune homme, ce n'était pas fini. Il vit d'autres images, complètement différentes, plus grisâtres, apparaître.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune homme avait été ressuscité. Il ne vit pas beaucoup d'images de cette résurrection donc elle devait probablement avoir été de courte durée. Mais elle lui parut dans l'ensemble positive car elle permit au jeune homme de revoir son frère qui, semble-t-il, avait appris la vérité à son sujet.

Le ninja avait tenté de camoufler tous ses sentiments face à son petit frère qui, connaissant la vérité, était redevenu lui-même avec lui.

Byakuya fut à nouveau choqué car il découvrit que le frère du jeune homme avait décidé d'anéantir Konoha, le village pour lequel son frère s'était sacrifié toute sa vie.

Cependant, dans sa continuité, et ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Byakuya, au lieu de tenter de l'empêcher de détruire l'œuvre de sa vie, le grand-frère finit par lui dire ces derniers mots après l'avoir étreint « _quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais éternellement._ »

Puis un grand flash atteignit les yeux du capitaine Kuchiki qui ressentit à nouveau la même douleur que celle qui avait produit cette intrusion dans le passé du jeune homme. Et il fut à nouveau replongé dans la vie réelle.

Accroupi, ses mains gantées posées sur son ventre, il releva vivement la tête sur le jeune homme qui était allongé à la même place qu'avant que tout ceci ne se passe.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter de regarder, comme paralysé, l'énergumène qu'il avait en face de lui. Un tel être... Un tel être existait-il vraiment ?!

Le jeune homme en question avait fermé les yeux et poussé un gémissement dans une grimace de douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le capitaine Kuchiki qui le regardait toujours aussi estomaqué.

Byakuya était profondément perturbé. Avoir le jeune homme en face de lui, juste là, à un mètre de lui, après tout ce qu'il avait vu... C'était... oui, plutôt désarmant... C'était comme... voir en chair et en os le valeureux héros d'un film d'épopées.

La courte vie de ce jeune homme avait été une telle tragédie…

Tandis qu'il observait les yeux du jeune homme redevenus noirs, ses sourcils se froncèrent encore davantage en voyant soudainement du sang couler de ses yeux.

Puis tout à coup, il vit le jeune homme plisser les yeux en le regardant et se relever soudainement.

Et en un clin d'œil, celui-ci disparut de sa vue. Le capitaine plissa à son tour le yeux et se lança à sa poursuite.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?! Se demanda le capitaine qui réussissait à le suivre avec son shunpo mais non sans difficultés.

 _Quelle vitesse... ! Maugréa-t-il intérieurement, peinant réellement à le poursuivre._

\- Uchiha Itachi ! L'appela-t-il alors de son ton impérieux.

Ledit Itachi qui sautait de toit en toit, tourna simplement la tête sur le côté pour regarder son interlocuteur, ne s'interrompant pas pour autant.

\- Je veux simplement te parler et t'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer et où tu as atterris ! Expliqua le capitaine sautant lui aussi de toit en toit pour suivre le jeune brun.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir à toute allure, faisant voltiger sa tenue bleue nuit.

\- Tu n'es plus dans le monde des ninjas, poursuivit tout de même le capitaine en haussant la voix, tu es mort, Itachi !

A l'instant même où il dit sa dernière phrase, Byakuya vit soudainement le jeune homme s'arrêter sur un toit et rester immobile. Il se rendit sur le même toit et arrêta de bouger lui aussi, observant le jeune homme à la longue queue de cheval brune.

\- Je ne suis pas une menace, ce monde dans lequel tu viens d'atterrir n'est pas une menace, alors cesse de fuir, descends de ce toit et laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. Ordonna le capitaine Kuchiki les sourcils froncés.

Il observa le jeune homme qui, dos à lui, demeurait silencieux, ses longs cheveux bruns volant au vent sur sa tunique bleue.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite dans sa poitrine... ?

Il le vit soudainement tourner la tête vers lui, puis lui faire complètement face.

Son cœur s'accéléra encore face à ce regard qui était pourtant anodin et inexpressif.

Il suivit des yeux le jeune homme qui se tourna et marcha lentement pour descendre du toit.

Il le suivit alors et descendit également.

Il regarda le ninja qui debout, regardait droit devant lui, du sang coulant toujours de son œil droit qui était rouge avec ses fameuses pupilles.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu es une âme à présent.

Il se tut alors.

\- Je suis également une âme, reprit-il de sa voix grave, et tous les gens que tu verras autour de toi sont également des âmes. Nous sommes ici à la Soul Society, un monde spirituel composé de...

\- Kuchiki-Taicho ! Vous êtes là ! L'interrompit soudainement une voix familière.

Le capitaine tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir son vice-capitaine arriver en courant vers lui. Il plissa les yeux. Il avait le chic pour arriver aux bons moments.

Renji s'arrêta à leur niveau.

\- Je vous ai cherché partout ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Kazuna-kun et moi on a trouvé les fragments de Reiatsu qu'on cherchait, ça y est ! Vous devriez voir ça ils sont... Oh ! Salut toi ! Salua Renji en réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec son capitaine. Waa, ça va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu saignes de l'œil mon vieux !

\- Renji, fit le capitaine Kuchiki de sa voix grave en fermant les yeux, ce jeune homme vient tout juste d'apparaître à la Soul Society, il ne connaît encore rien de nous et de notre monde. De plus, il semblerait qu'il soit un combattant originaire d'un autre monde que le monde réel. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Explique-lui tout pendant que l'on rentre. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Un autre monde que le monde réel?! Sérieeeeeeuuuuux ça existe ?! S'exclama Renji sous le choc. Ben ok ça marche ! Salut mon vieux moi c'est Abarai Renji ! Salua à nouveau Renji en tendant la main à l'inconnu tandis qu'ils se mirent tous trois à marcher.

\- Uchiha Itachi. Répondit le brun d'une voix calme en serrant brièvement sa main.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ton œil ? Comment ça se fait que tu saignes ? S'inquiéta directement Renji.

Le capitaine qui était légèrement en avance tourna très légèrement la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je vais bien merci. Répondit tout aussi posément Itachi.

\- Ah ! Bon ok ! Reprit Renji. Bon bah, je t'explique alors. Ici on est à la Soul Society. Bah du coup, si tu viens pas du monde réel, je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer... Fit le jeune homme embêté en se grattant sa crinière rouge. Peut-être que tu viens d'un troisième monde parallèle. Mais disons que normalement, pour nous, il y a toujours eu deux mondes parallèles : le monde réel où vivent les humains et notre monde à nous, la Soul Society. Nous, on est des shinigami, on protège les humains et on régule le passage des âmes d'un monde à l'autre. Quand les humains meurent, on s'occupe de leur passage à la Soul Society où ils viennent en tant qu'âmes et peuvent vivre ici. Je sais pas tellement d'où tu viens mais tu dois être une âme toi aussi. Sinon tu ne pourrais pas être là. Parce que comme le dit le nom de notre monde, société des âmes, nous sommes tous des âmes ici.

Tandis que Renji continuait ses explications, un peu plus en avant, le capitaine Kuchiki tentait toujours de comprendre le phénomène improbable qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire ? Était-ce lié aux pouvoirs étranges d'Itachi ? De cet Uchiha...? De... ce nouvel arrivant...? Se reprit-il mentalement face à tant de familiarité. Comment diable avait-il pu être plongé dans ses souvenirs ?! Celui-ci avait-il vu ses souvenirs à lui également ? Non, présuma le capitaine, il l'aurait probablement senti sinon.

Soudainement, de manière imperceptible, les yeux du capitaine Kuchiki s'agrandirent.

\- Le Rukongai est séparé en quatre points, nord, sud...

Il tourna légèrement la tête de manière à simplement pouvoir voir Itachi du côté de l'œil.

Dans quel état était sa vision...? Se demanda-t-il soudainement.

Dans son passé, il avait vu à travers ses yeux quelque fois, et il avait vu à quel point sa vision s'était dégradée jusqu'à sa mort... Comment voyait-il à présent ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant les grands yeux noirs du jeune homme.

\- Taicho ?

Il semblait bien voir vu comme il marchait droit, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, car il avait vécu il ne savait combien de temps avec une vision complètement floue et dégradée donc il savait probablement très bien comment gérer cela...

\- Taicho ?!

Enfin, le capitaine Kuchiki sembla entendre son vice-capitaine vers qui il se tourna.

\- Y a un problème ? Demanda Renji, vous nous regardez avec insistance !

En guise de réponse, le capitaine Kuchiki tourna silencieusement la tête dans son élégance naturelle, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure brune au passage.

\- Enfin bref ! Reprit Renji pas perturbé pour deux sous et habitué aux bizarreries de son capitaine, oui je te disais, le Rukongai est séparé en 4 parties, est, ouest, nord et sud. Et chaque partie se divise elle-même en districts...

Tandis qu'il écoutait le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge d'une oreille (qui restait tout de même très attentive), l'attention d'Itachi était portée sur le brun en face de lui. Sur la première personne qu'il avait croisé, sur la personne qui en quelques minutes avait appris toute sa vie et ses pensées de son plus jeune âge à sa mort... Qui que soient ces «shinigamis», quoi que soit cette «Soul Society», Itachi détestait cette idée. Elle était aux antipodes de la vie qu'il avait mené. Il se sentait bien mieux dans l'ombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer avec cet homme ? Avait-il activé une nouvelle fonctionnalité du Mangekyô Sharingan ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille de toute sa vie. Était-ce lié aux pouvoirs de Shisui ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Quel était ce monde ? N'était-il pas censé être vraiment mort ?

\- Uchiha Itachi ?

Une voix grave et lente sortit Itachi de ses sombres pensées. Il releva la tête et vit le brun, qui s'était arrêté de marcher, lui tendre un gant blanc. Itachi reconnut le gant que ce dernier portait à ses mains. Il releva les yeux vers lui. Et ils échangèrent un regard silencieux.

\- Pour le sang. Précisa le capitaine.

Après un moment à le regarder, Itachi le saisit avec un très léger sourire.

\- Merci.

Le capitaine le regarda silencieusement de ses yeux d'encre, puis à nouveau se retourna vivement pour se remettre à marcher. Ce sourire... !

\- Waaaa ce veinard ! Chuchota Renji à Itachi en plaisantant. Tu sais que c'est un grand moment que tu viens de vivre là ! A peine tu viens de naître que tu vis « THE » privilège qui n'arrive jamais dans une vie quoi ! Rencontrer le noble capitaine Kuchiki qui EN PLUS t'offre un gant pour essuyer ton sang ! C'est pas tous les jours que je vois un truc pareil !

\- Renji ! Réprimanda le capitaine à l'avant.

\- Mâ mâ... Tempéra Renji en riant.

Itachi resta silencieux.

\- Ouais donc, euh, j'sais plus où j'en étais ! Reprit Renji en se grattant encore la tête. Ah ouais ! Le Seireitei donc ! C'est l'endroit où on vit, nous les Shinigamis. C'est plus loin là-bas. Et euh, plusieurs corps d'armée résident là-bas. La plupart dont on fait partie, font partie du Gotei 13. Treize divisions qui protègent la Soul Society et le monde réel comme je te disais ! Le capitaine Kuchiki dirige la division 6. Et moi je suis son vice-capitaine. Des fois on est envoyé dans le monde réel pour des missions. C'est un endroit super cool le monde réel, faudrait que t'y ailles un de ces quatre ! Mais du coup, toi tu viens de quel monde si tu ne viens pas de là-bas ? Demanda Renji intrigué. T'avais un Zanpakuto toi aussi là-bas ? Ou tu faisais du Kido ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Renji, l'interrompit aussitôt le capitaine en posant son regard de glace sur lui, je t'ai demandé de lui expliquer notre monde, pas de lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

\- Hai hai ! Acquiesça le jeune homme. Ah ben je réalise ! Je t'ai même pas expliqué la base ! Tout ce qui compose la Soul Society c'est le Reiatsu, c'est notre énergie spirituelle. C'est ce qui nous donne nos pouvoirs à nous les shinigamis. Et euh, comment t'expliquer, on peut faire des sorts de kido grâce à ça, des techniques spirituelles. C'est la quantité de Reiatsu qui en partie va faire la puissance d'un Shinigami.

En levant la tête, Renji aperçut au loin ses subordonnés de la sixième division.

\- Ah Taicho ! Les voici !

Ils les rejoignirent et arrivèrent à leur niveau.

Le capitaine Kuchiki discuta et donna ses instructions à quelques-uns et ignora les regards intrigués des autres posés sur Itachi.

Un peu plus loin, Renji avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle à ses camarades. Ainsi, ils étaient déjà trois shinigamis attroupés autour d'Itachi pour lui demander d'où il venait, quels étaient ses pouvoirs, etc.

Le capitaine finit par s'en rendre compte et posa son célébrissime regard de glace sur ses subordonnés.

\- Silence ! Ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave et impérieuse jetant un froid instantané autour de lui.

Tous les regards, y compris celui d'Itachi, se posèrent sur lui.

\- Je vous interdis formellement de lui poser la moindre question. Ordonna-t-il sèchement. La seule chose que vous avez le droit de faire et que vous êtes incités à faire, est de lui expliquer notre monde, rien de plus.

Puis le noble Kuchiki se retourna vivement faisant à nouveau virevolter ses cheveux et les froufrous dorés de sa soyeuse veste de capitaine. Et il se remit à marcher.

\- Etooo, Taicho ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière lui qu'il reconnut être son second, il vient avec nous au Seireitei alors ?

\- Oui. Répondit le capitaine sans même se retourner.

\- Ok !

* * *

Fin de chapitre complètement incongrue je vous l'accorde ! Les séparations de chapitres vont être du gâteau je le sens ! x) Alors alors ? Je place un peu le décor pour l'instant, forcément... Mélanger deux univers n'est pas chose aisée ! Mais j'espère que ce début vous plait !?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Durant tout le trajet menant au Seireitei, le capitaine Kuchiki tourna le dos à ses hommes. Cependant, il ne rata pas une seule miette des explications que donnaient ses hommes à Itachi et veilla à deux choses : que le nouvel arrivant ne s'échappe pas à nouveau et qu'aucune question ne lui soit posée.

Sans grande surprise, Itachi resta silencieux tout du long.

Ils finirent par arriver dans les quartiers de la sixième division.

Enfin, le capitaine daigna se retourner face à ses hommes.

\- Bien, la mission s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-il alors. Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bonne journée capitaine ! Vice-capitaine ! Uchiha-san ! Saluèrent presque en chœur tous les hommes.

Il resta donc seulement le capitaine, Renji et le nouvel arrivant.

Le capitaine se remit silencieusement à marcher en sens opposé.

\- Hmm, Taicho ? Interrogea le vice-capitaine.

\- Venez avec moi. Dit simplement le noble toujours de dos.

\- Ok ! Bon alors ? T'as rien compris au vieux charabia qu'on t'a raconté ou t'as à peu près compris ? Demanda Renji en riant au jeune brun.

Itachi émit un léger sourire.

\- J'ai à peu près compris, merci. Répondit-il sobrement de sa voix grave.

Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard. La destination en question était la première division.

Renji comprit alors que son capitaine voulait s'adresser au capitaine-commandant. En effet, le capitaine Kuchiki alla jusqu'au grand bureau de celui-ci.

Ils passèrent la grande porte et aperçurent Kyoraku qui était assis à l'ancien bureau de Yamamoto. Nanao se trouvait également à ses côtés.

\- Ici Kuchiki-Taicho, s'annonça le noble avant d'avancer, j'entre.

\- Oh, Kuchiki-Taicho ! S'exclama Kyoraku sous son éternel chapeau de paille tandis que les trois s'approchaient jusqu'à son bureau. Abarai-san ! Et inconnu-san !

Tandis que le capitaine Kuchiki plissa les yeux, médisant, Renji ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La mort de Yamamoto-Sôtaicho était tragique, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était vraiment plus drôle maintenant que Kyoraku était commandant !

\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose sur le Reiatsu que l'on cherchait ? Demanda le capitaine-commandant.

\- Oui, répondit le capitaine Kuchiki, il s'agissait bel et bien de ce que l'on pensait. Une forme de Hollow mutante. Je l'ai faite déposer à la douzième division.

\- Oh, ça va faire un heureux ça ! Sourit Kyôraku.

\- Mais ce n'est pas l'objet de ma visite. Reprit le capitaine Kuchiki.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui était à côté de lui. Celui-ci dont les longues mèches brunes arrivaient jusqu'au bas du visage, regardait le commandant de son visage calme et insondable.

\- Je suppose que c'est ce jeune homme au Reiatsu on ne peut plus étrange qui en est l'origine. Présuma Kyoraku qui sembla enfin devenir sérieux.

Le capitaine remit sa tête droite en fermant les yeux.

\- Très bien. Nanao-chan, dit-il alors avec une voix effectivement sérieuse en baissant son chapeau, lance l'appel de réunion de capitaines d'urgence s'il te plaît.

Dix minutes plus tard, les capitaines entrèrent un à un dans la salle de réunion.

Soi Fon et Unohana arrivèrent les premières. Suivies de près par Ukitake qui affichait toujours son sourire jovial habituel. Vinrent ensuite Hitsugaya et Kensei qui eux affichaient toujours leur air blasé habituel. Puis Lisa, Rose, Iba, Shinji, Kurotsuchi et évidemment Kenpachi en dernier, finirent également par arriver.

A peu près tous lancèrent des regards furtifs et méfiants au nouveau venu car tous sentirent une force anormale émaner de lui.

\- Bon ! On dirait qu'on est tous là ! Fit Kyoraku en se levant de son siège.

Tous les capitaines étaient rangés en deux colonnes comme d'habitude, et Itachi se trouvait au bout, entre les deux rangées.

\- Bien, commença Kyoraku, Kuchiki-Taicho, je vous laisse la parole.

Le capitaine de la sixième division s'avança légèrement.

\- Tandis que j'étais en mission dans le 48ème district au nord du Rukongai, j'ai assisté à la naissance de ce jeune homme. Commença le capitaine les yeux fermés. Uchiha Itachi. Dès son apparition j'ai senti une force anormale. Comme vous avez tous dû le ressentir, cette force ne semble pas être du Reiatsu. Ce jeune homme semble posséder des pouvoirs et capacités qui n'ont rien à voir avec les notres. Un phénomène que je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais rencontré s'est produit. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, ses yeux sont devenus rouge, trois pupilles sont apparues et nous avons été assaillis par une violente douleur. Puis, par un phénomène que je n'explique toujours pas, j'ai été plongé dans son passé et ai assisté aux événements clés de sa vie.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je souhaiterais que l'on ne revienne pas dessus et que personne ne l'interroge à ce sujet. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il vienne d'un monde qui est tout autre que le monde réel, que la Soul Society, l'enfer ou encore le Hueco Mundo.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Shinji à voix haute. Comment c'est possible ?!

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le capitaine Kuchiki en fermant les yeux, sourcils froncés, et c'est bien là l'objet de cette réunion. Il sera le plus à même de vous l'expliquer, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, leur monde est séparé en continents, à l'instar du monde réel. Cependant à l'instar du notre, ils ont des guerriers, des shinobi qui vivent dans des villages cachés et qui protègent la population. Ces guerriers semblent être de puissances relativement conséquentes pour certains.

\- Ils sont meilleurs que les shinigamis ? Demanda Kenpachi avec un grand sourire intéressé en regardant Itachi.

Le capitaine Kuchiki plissa les yeux et jeta un regard de glace au capitaine de la onzième division.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils semblent avoir l'équivalent du Kido et du Shunpo, mais comme pour nous, ils semblent être de niveaux différents selon la quantité de ce qu'ils appellent le « chakra ». Expliqua le capitaine en se tournant vers Itachi revoyant mentalement les images des combats impressionnants qu'il avait mené.

Ledit Itachi demeurait silencieux, le visage toujours aussi calme et insondable.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu atterrir ici ? Demanda Unohana. Si un autre monde existait réellement, on en aurait vu d'autres de ces shinobi...

\- Hmm, que c'est intéressant... Jubila Kurotsuchi avec un regard malsain posé sur le nouvel arrivant qui semblait effectivement beaucoup l'intéresser.

\- Uchiha Itachi c'est bien ça ? Demanda Kyoraku. Est-ce qu'on vous a expliqué ce qu'était la Soul Society et qui nous étions ?

\- Oui. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Ok. Alors vous pouvez imaginer la surprise que c'est pour nous que d'apprendre l'existence d'un nouveau monde, plaisanta-t-il mais avec un tact qui surprit le capitaine Kuchiki. Je respecterai le souhait du capitaine Kuchiki et on ne vous demandera rien sur votre vie personnelle passée. Cependant seriez-vous d'accord pour nous en dire plus sur votre monde, sur votre art guerrier et sur vos pouvoirs personnels ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme qui resta silencieux de son visage impassible.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils face à ce silence qui commençait à devenir légèrement pesant. Itachi regardait face à lui, ses grands yeux noirs fixant un point invisible. Mais il demeurait définitivement silencieux.

\- C'est un peu tôt... Intervint alors le noble en fermant les yeux, sourcils froncés.

\- Oui j'avoue, il vient juste d'arriver le pauvre ! Surenchérit aussitôt Ukitake. Laissez-lui au moins le temps de s'adapter à notre monde avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit !

\- Hmm... Réfléchit Kyoraku en se rasseyant avec son éternelle nonchalance. Très bien, disons au moins un ou deux jours de répit et d'adaptation le temps de se familiariser un peu plus avec notre monde et nos coutumes. Uchiha-san, je comprends votre réticence à nous parler de votre monde, nous attendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Êtes-vous tout de même d'accord pour revenir demain à une nouvelle réunion de capitaine ?

\- Oui. Répondit Itachi.

\- Très bien, merci à vous. Nous réorganiserons donc une réunion demain à la même heure. Uchiha-san, de manière définitive, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez et d'aller où bon vous semble. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Itachi inclina respectueusement la tête.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Vous pouvez tous disposer.

Les rangs commencèrent alors à se défaire. Itachi également se retourna pour commencer à quitter la pièce. Le capitaine Kuchiki l'observa faire et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de le rattraper, ce dernier s'était éclipsé.

Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant et plissa les yeux.

Puis il se remit à marcher les yeux clos, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

 _ **Une heure plus tard, dans le manoir Kuchiki**_

Byakuya, un livre à la main se trouvait assis sur le corridor extérieur de sa chambre donnant sur son jardin privé.

Son attention n'était pas du tout portée sur sa lecture. Il revit aussitôt l'image du nouvel arrivant. Il plissa les yeux.

Il revoyait la tenue que portait le jeune homme cet après-midi. Ce haut et ce pantacourt bleu nuit, tous deux séparés d'une ceinture blanche en tissu, ces grandes chaussettes blanche, cette bague portant le symbole pourpre et ces ongles violet... C'était sa tenue de l'Akatsuki. La fameuse organisation d'assassins qu'il avait rejoint. Il manquait juste la veste noire et rouge.

Le noble plissa encore plus les yeux. Et il repensa automatiquement à ce qu'il avait vu dans le passé du jeune homme. Devoir s'allier à des assassins... Pour vérifier qu'ils ne fassent pas de mal à son village. Ce même village où son nom n'était que synonyme de honte et de déshonneur...

Comment est-ce que ce jeune homme avait-il pu endurer tant de souffrance... ?

Il était mourant, à moitié aveugle et il continuait de prendre des traitements draconiens qui aggravaient encore sa vue pour rester en vie, pour pouvoir être tué des mains de son petit frère.

Petit frère pour qui il avait sacrifié toute sa vie. Petit frère qu'il dut traumatiser à vie et torturer psychologiquement à maintes reprises... Petit frère dont il dut supporter la haine toute sa vie... Petit frère d'une famille qu'il dût assassiner de ses propres mains à 13 ans... Petit frère qu'il laissa le tuer avec les honneurs.

Les yeux anthracite du capitaine se plissèrent encore davantage tandis qu'il se leva brusquement.

 _ **Un peu plus tard, dans les plaines éloignées de la huitième division...**_

Le capitaine Kuchiki, caché derrière un arbre observait à 10 mètres plus loin le nouvel arrivant au milieu de flammes noires. Il était dos à lui et il le voyait lancer toutes sortes de technique ninja.

Il le voyait s'épuiser... Et il resta un long moment à l'observer immobile.

Finalement, il décida de se montrer un quart d'heure plus tard. Il s'avança de quelques mètres. Itachi était toujours à une dizaine de mètres, au milieu des flammes légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de reprendre sa respiration. Le capitaine Kuchiki finit par s'arrêter de marcher et resta immobile. Il savait que le jeune homme avait remarqué sa présence.

Pourtant, aucun des deux hommes ne dit quoi que ce soit.

Le capitaine resta silencieux à regarder le jeune homme reprendre sa respiration. Un instant plus tard, il le vit se redresser en passant sa main gauche sur son visage. Il suivit le mouvement de sa main, et lorsque ce dernier remit sa main à sa place, le capitaine remarqua le sang qui se trouvait dessus.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

Itachi restait alors immobile, sa longue queue de cheval brune bougeant légèrement au gré du vent.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer une chose, Uchiha Itachi, finit par dire Byakuya après ce si long silence, les quatre mondes que nous avons répertoriés à ce jour sont : la Soul Society où nous nous trouvons actuellement, le monde réel, le Hueco Mundo et l'Enfer. Le monde réel est composé d'âmes errantes et d'humain possédant un corps physique. Lorsqu'un Hollow, monstre né de l'âme d'un humain malfaisant, est vaincu par un Shinigami, les crimes commis de son vivant ne lui sont pas pardonnés et il va donc en Enfer. Et le Hueco Mundo est un monde parallèle à celui des humains et à la _Soul Society_. C'est là que résident les Hollows. Ce sont les seuls mondes à ce jour répertoriés dans les archives de la Soul Society.

Itachi restait silencieux et immobile, dos à lui.

\- Nous autres shinigamis sommes en charge de deux missions fondamentales, reprit-il tout de même, en premier lieu, nous guidons vers la Soul Society les âmes des défunts qui continuent à errer dans le monde réel. Et deuxièmement, nous surveillons et protégeons le monde réel contre les Hollows, ces âmes qui menacent les humains. Mais nous n'avons qu'un seul but concret : la protection des êtres sans défense, que ce soit les humains dans le monde réel, ou les habitants du Rukongai à la Soul Society. Nous sommes des guerriers au service de la paix. Les seules guerres que nous avons connues dans notre longue histoire, furent avec des nouvelles races d'âmes qui soit cherchaient à nuire, perturber voire à détruire l'équilibre spirituel entre tous les mondes, soit menaçaient la vie d'âmes ou d'humains innocents.

Il marqua une longue pause durant laquelle il garda les yeux fermés.

\- Si nous venions un jour à découvrir l'existence d'un nouveau monde peuplé d'humains ou d'âmes innocentes œuvrant eux aussi pour la paix, et si nous parvenions à découvrir le moyen de s'y rendre, notre seule préoccupation serait de savoir d'une part en quoi nous pourrions leur être utile et d'autre part comment nous pourrions les protéger eux aussi.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et releva la tête pour regarder le jeune homme qui était resté de dos immobile tout le long de son monologue. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait à présent entendre était celui des flammes noires du jeune homme.

Byakuya ferma à nouveau les yeux, puis se tourna rapidement, dos au ninja.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Il avança de quelques mètres puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Sache également une dernière chose, dit-il alors toujours dos à lui, les âmes ont également besoin de manger. Alors nourris-toi de cela. Ordonna-t-il faisant allusion au repas qu'il avait déposé contre un arbre.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'éclipsa en Shunpo.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du ninja à queue de cheval.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Le lendemain à la première division**_

Comme convenu, les capitaines de division se retrouvèrent. La question qui resta tout de même sur pratiquement toutes les lèvres fut de savoir si le nouvel arrivant viendrait ou non. Puisqu'ils avaient tous pu voir la légère réticence que ce dernier avait eu à parler de ses origines.

Cependant, ce ne fut que quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient tous placés qu'ils virent arriver le jeune brun à queue de cheval, dans sa même tenue bleue nuit.

\- Je me réjouis de vous revoir parmi nous Uchiha-san ! Fit Kyoraku avec un léger sourire. Merci d'avoir tenu parole.

Itachi inclina légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Si vous souhaitez toujours en savoir plus sur mon monde, dit alors Itachi de sa voix posée, je suis disposé à vous en parler.

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés. De même, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, étonnés de ce revirement de situation.

\- Eh bien, ce serait avec plaisir ! Commenta Kyoraku avec un plus grand sourire.

\- Comme l'a dit le capitaine Kuchiki hier, je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi, commença Itachi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un monde parallèle au notre que l'on rejoignait à notre mort donc il me sera difficile de vous expliquer la différence entre nos deux mondes.

Tout le monde dans la salle semblait boire les paroles du jeune homme. Tous étaient intéressés et intrigués par les révélations qu'ils allaient bientôt entendre.

\- Notre monde a l'air tout de même similaire au votre pour ce qui est de l'avancée technologique. Continua Itachi. Les cinq plus grands pays qui forment mon monde sont le pays de l'Eau, le pays de la Foudre, le pays de la Terre, le pays du Vent, et le pays du Feu d'où je suis originaire.

Chaque pays a son village caché, je viens du village de Konoha.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, le capitaine Kuchiki fronça les sourcils.

\- La puissance d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village, la puissance d'un village à celle de ses ninjas. De grands ninjas se trouvent dans chacun des villages de ces pays. Ces villages sont dirigés par des Kage, de puissants et valeureux shinobi. Nous n'avons pas de divisions comme vous, mais des grades. Nous formons nos ninjas à l'académie, il y a ensuite le grade de Genin, le grade de Chûnin, puis le grade de Jûnin. Notre puissance tient en partie à notre chakra. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous possédez une énergie spirituelle qui vous donne votre force. On pourrait faire un raccourci en comparant votre énergie spirituelle à notre chakra. Cependant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous pouvez l'utiliser en quantité illimitée. Les réserves de chakra d'un shinobi sont limitées. Pour vous en faire une définition concise : le chakra est le mélange de l'énergie physique présente dans chaque cellule de notre corps et de l'énergie spirituelle provenant de l'exercice et de l'expérience. Une fois malaxé, le chakra circule dans un système circulatoire jusqu'à chacune des 361 orifices à chakra de notre corps. Ce sont les organes vitaux qui sont les réceptacles du chakra, et autour d'eux s'enchevêtrent les méridiens. Le chakra peut se matérialiser de différentes formes. C'est notre entraînement et expérience personnelle qui façonneront ces différentes formes et deviendront nos techniques. Il existe cinq natures de chakra différentes en fonction des cinq éléments : le feu, le vent, la foudre, la terre et l'eau. Chaque ninja peut utiliser un ou plusieurs de ces éléments après avoir trouvé avec lesquels il possède une affinité. Un ninja peut rarement maîtriser plus de deux affinités, et très peu à ma connaissance peuvent utiliser les cinq éléments sauf avec un dôjutsu spécial.

\- Un dôjutsu ? Demanda Kensei, intrigué. C'est votre forme de kido ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je vous explique l'essence de nos pouvoirs cependant, je m'excuse d'avance car je risque d'oublier certains détails. Les techniques ninjas possèdent un très large éventail de variantes et de capacités.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, rassura Kyoraku avec un sourire, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, racontez-nous seulement ce que vous considérez comme essentiel.

\- Très bien. Acquiesça calmement Itachi derrière ses longues mèches brunes. Comme vous, nous manipulons plusieurs arts du combat. Trois principalement : le ninjutsu, le genjutsu et taijutsu. Le ninjutsu est le répertoire de toutes les techniques ninjas n'étant pas du domaine du corps à corps ou des illusions. Ce répertoire est donc très vaste, allant de la métamorphose aux techniques basées sur la nature du chakra en passant par le changement de forme du chakra.

Le genjutsu regroupe les techniques reposant sur l'illusion. Comme pour le ninjutsu, elles nécessitent du chakra et des incantations. Avec le genjutsu nous pouvons tromper l'ennemi en manipulant directement son esprit ou en créant un champ d'illusions. Pour finir, nous utilisons le taijutsu tout comme vous. Soit nous nous battons à mains nues, soit avec des armes. Il existe également les Kekkei Genkai qui sont des capacités transmises héréditairement. Il en existe deux types : les Dôjutsu, l'art des pupilles, et les Godai Seishitsu Henka, qui sont une transformation avancée des cinq éléments.

Les dôjutsu permettent de percevoir le chakra de l'adversaire et d'améliorer la perception de notre environnement. Il permet d'avoir une meilleure lecture du combat et ainsi de mieux anticiper, ou de contrer les techniques de genjutsu, ninjutsu et taijutsu. Il en existe trois grands types le Byakugan, le Rinnegan et le Sharingan que je possède moi-même étant issu d'un clan qui se le transmet de génération en génération depuis des milliers d'années. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les autres mais je peux vous parler du mien. Le Sharingan possède plusieurs évolutions que l'on peut acquérir avec l'expérience mais basiquement, il permet de prévoir les mouvements de l'adversaire. Nous pouvons copier les techniques de tous les types de jutsu sauf les autres dôjutsu, nous pouvons contrer les Genjutsu, les retourner contre le lanceur ou encore lancer des genjutsu d'une puissance conséquente... Mais encore une fois, tout dépend du niveau de l'utilisateur de la pupille.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant, tous les yeux ébahis pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que c'est tout.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa dans la salle.

\- La vaaaaaaaaache ! T'as l'air ultra balaise ! S'exclama le capitaine Zaraki aussi ravi qu'un enfant un jour de Noël. Toi ! Je veux qu'on se batte !

\- Vous avez l'air effectivement très puissant, acquiesça Unohana, avez-vous conservé vos capacités en apparaissant ici ?

\- Oui, affirma calmement Itachi en tournant la tête vers le capitaine Kuchiki qui soutint silencieusement son regard.

\- Donc, le phénomène inexpliqué qui s'est produit avec le capitaine Kuchiki viendrait du pouvoir de vos pupilles ? Demanda Kyoraku. Avez-vous déjà vécu un phénomène de la sorte de votre vivant ?

\- Je peux contrôler la vision de mon adversaire si je le souhaite, expliqua Itachi, je peux lui faire voir ce que je désire et par conséquent lui montrer des événements passés. Mais seulement sous mon contrôle. Je n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- T'as définitivement l'air ultra balaise ! Intervint à nouveau Kenpachi qui n'avait pas quitté Itachi des yeux d'un air qui frôlait le sadisme. Fais voir tes pupilles !

\- Je ne serais pas contre une démonstration non plus... Renchérit Kurotsuchi avec le même sourire intéressé.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Ukitake contrarié, ce n'est pas un animal de foire !

\- Certes, intervint le capitaine Kuchiki les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés dénotant son agacement, qui plus est l'utilisation de ces pupilles ne semble pas être sans conséquences pour l'utilisateur. Il serait préférable d'attendre de voir comment son chakra s'adapte à un monde composé de particules spirituelles avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Dit-il ignorant sciemment le fait qu'il ait vu le ninja utiliser ses attaques ultimes pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Kyoraku en se rasseyant avec son éternelle nonchalance. Laissons-lui au moins quelques jours d'adaptation le temps qu'il se familiarise avec notre monde et nos coutumes. Nous réorganiserons une réunion pour décider de ce qu'on fait. Disons dans trois jours à la même heure. Encore une fois, Uchiha-san, vous êtes ici chez vous donc n'hésitez pas à aller dans les divisions que vous souhaitez. Vous serez accueilli à bras ouverts.

Itachi s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Non, merci à vous. Vous pouvez tous disposer.

Les rangs commencèrent alors à se défaire.

La plupart des capitaines quittèrent la pièce en prenant tout de même soin de souhaiter la bienvenue à Itachi. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi lui, prit plutôt soin de faire promettre à Itachi de passer le voir dans son laboratoire dans les prochains jours.

Seuls les capitaines plus âgés, qui étaient par nature plus prévenants, restèrent un peu plus longtemps à discuter avec le nouveau venu.

Le capitaine Kuchiki ne fit partie d'aucun de ces capitaines. Il quitta la salle en jetant un dernier regard furtif à Itachi avant de quitter la pièce.

Au moment de sortir, il entendit le capitaine Ukitake proposer à Itachi de loger dans ses quartiers les trois prochains jours.

Et étrangement, il fut apaisé.

OooOoOoOo

 _ **Le soir même, dans le manoir Kuchiki**_

Après avoir dîné avec Rukia, le capitaine Kuchiki s'était rendu dans sa chambre personnelle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla ouvrir les portes coulissantes extérieures donnant sur son jardin privé. Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années, il s'assit sur le corridor extérieur. Très vite, les yeux portés sur la rivière qui coulait dans son jardin, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il revit aussitôt l'image du jeune homme qui semblait-il était déjà devenu le sujet de commérage n°1 du Seireitei aux dires de Rukia. Il repensa à tout ce que celui-ci avait expliqué lors de la réunion de capitaines.

Quelle clarté dans ses propos... Songea-t-il. Il avait expliqué toutes les lois qui régissaient son monde et tous les arts du combats qui existaient comme ça, sans même avoir à réfléchir. Et de manière aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche.

Automatiquement, il revit les images de la veille au soir où il avait observé le jeune homme s'épuiser tout seul pour il ne savait quelles raisons. Il revit mentalement le sang qu'il y avait sur sa main lorsqu'il s'était essuyé le visage.

Le noble plissa légèrement les yeux.

Il n'avait tout de même pas conservé cette maladie... ?

Les yeux anthracites du capitaine se plissèrent encore davantage.

Il détestait ce mal-être sous-jacent qui lui laissait une désagréable sensation dans le ventre.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Le lendemain matin, dans les quartiers de la treizième division**_

Deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un sursaut.

Le fameux nouveau venu dont on faisait tant de bruit mit un temps avant de comprendre où il était.

Après avoir regardé autour de lui et vu la grande pièce vide où seul son futon régnait, il comprit et se rappela de la veille. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs tandis qu'il écarta d'un geste la couverture qui le recouvrait.

Il interrompit son geste en apercevant ses mains. Son annulaire droit portait toujours l'anneau de l'Akatsuki, et ses ongles avaient gardé leur couleur violette.

C'était des tatouages pour ongles, il savait qu'il les garderait à vie. Songea-t-il, ses grands yeux noirs les fixant toujours. Pourtant, n'avaient-ils pas disparu lors de l'Edo Tensei ? Avait-il réellement été transféré ici avec son corps tel qu'il était à sa première mort ? Évidemment, l'Edo Tensei ne réincarnait que l'âme d'un défunt, pas son vrai corps.

Qu'importait...

Il ferma les yeux et se releva pour plier consciencieusement le futon qu'on lui avait donné.

Ukitake Jyûshirô. C'était cet homme, capitaine de la division n°13, qui l'avait accueilli dans ses quartiers la veille.

Quel étrange monde dans lequel il avait atterri.

 **Flash-Back**

 _ **La veille, à la fin de la réunion de capitaines**_

Itachi avait observé tous ces chefs guerriers quitter la pièce après l'avoir salué. Son attention se porta sur le premier capitaine qu'il avait rencontré. Il le regarda quitter la pièce et remarqua le regard discret qu'il lui avait lancé avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Uchiha-san, je suppose que vous n'avez nulle part où aller vu que vous venez d'arriver, remarqua le capitaine aux cheveux blancs qui était à côté de lui, je peux vous accueillir dans ma division au moins ces trois prochains jours le temps que vous sachiez où aller !

Quel agréable personnage.

\- Je vous remercie, remercia Itachi, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller.

Comme toujours...

\- Mais non, j'insiste vraiment ! Continua avec gaieté l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Vous savez, ce n'est pas les pièces vides qui manquent dans ma division ! Venez, j'insiste !

Itachi ferma les yeux.

\- Très bien, mais seulement pour les trois prochains jours alors. Accepta-t-il un léger sourire gêné.

\- Ça me convient !

Et ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à la treizième division. Le capitaine avait tenu à lui réexpliquer un peu comment fonctionnait ce monde. Itachi jugea que ce n'était pas de refus car les jeunes de la sixième division avaient tous été adorables, le vice-capitaine en premier lieu, cependant leurs explications sur la Soul Society étaient légèrement confuses par moment. Ce qu'il comprenait en l'occurrence. Mais les explications du capitaine plus expérimenté l'avancèrent encore davantage.

\- Vous savez, avait continué le capitaine dans son long monologue, vous êtes vraiment arrivé au bon moment. Cela fait seulement un an que la Soul Society est de nouveau en paix. Nous avons été en guerre et nous avons perdu énormément de soldats et d'innocents...

Itachi remarqua aussitôt la peine du capitaine lorsqu'il entra dans ce sujet.

\- Nous avons perdu notre capitaine-commandant. Notre mentor de toujours. Yamamoto Genryûsai... Du coup, le commandant que vous avez rencontré, Kyôraku Shunsui, reprit le capitaine avec son sourire retrouvé, est seulement commandant depuis un an. Ça lui a fait un sacré choc quand il a appris qu'il avait été désigné par Genryûsai-dono ! Plaisanta l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Mais je crois qu'il était le seul à ne pas comprendre que s'il arrivait quelque chose à notre ancien mentor, il devrait prendre la relève !

Et le capitaine discuta encore longuement du Seireitei et de la Soul Society de façon générale. Ce même capitaine, une fois arrivé dans sa division, ne lui laissa pas le choix et improvisa une visite guidée de sa division. Itachi n'eut même pas le temps de rouspéter pour refuser.

Et il lui parlait encore et encore. Itachi trouvait cet homme définitivement bon et gentil. Il le vit croiser plusieurs de ses subordonnés et leur parler avec une extrême bienveillance.

Cependant, soudainement, il le vit s'arrêter de marcher et s'appuyer contre un mur pour tousser de toutes ses forces. Il toussa et toussa encore à un tel point qu'il le vit cracher du sang.

Il fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en se rapprochant du capitaine pour le soutenir.

\- Oui oui ! Le rassura le capitaine entre deux toussotements.

Celui-ci finit par se relever et saisir un tissu qui était dans son haori pour s'essuyer le sang qu'il avait sur la bouche et sur les mains.

\- Excusez-moi pour ça ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire gêné.

\- Je n'ai rien à excuser ! S'empressa de répondre Itachi, les sourcils froncés.

Le capitaine sourit à nouveau.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Uchiha-san ! S'enjoua Ukitake. Je suis habitué vous savez ! Je vis avec cette maladie depuis plus de deux milles ans ! Depuis ma sortie à l'académie spirituelle !

Itachi ne défronça pas ses sourcils pour autant. Il ne savait ce qu'était cette maladie, ni comment réagissait le « corps » des âmes dans ce monde, mais il connaissait très bien l'enfer que pouvait être de vivre avec une maladie chronique.

\- Vous avez une académie spirituelle ? Demanda-t-il tout de même au bout d'un moment, changeant volontairement de sujet.

\- Ah, on ne vous l'a pas expliqué ?! Oui ! C'est là qu'on forme les shinigamis ! C'est Genryûsai-dono qui l'a fondé, deux milles ans auparavant. Généralement, les étudiants doivent étudier sept années là-bas avant d'entrer dans une des treize divisions. Mais les étudiants qui démontrent des capacités supérieures dans un ou plusieurs des quatre domaines de combat peuvent intégrer une division plus vite. Eh bien, Shiro-chan, le jeune capitaine de la dixième division a quitté l'académie au bout de deux ans à peine !

Le capitaine Ukitake, sa visite, ainsi que ses longs récits occupèrent Itachi tout l'après-midi. Et le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la base.

\- Eh ben ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard ! Reconnut le capitaine en se grattant la tête avec un sourire. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé, Uchiha-san, et si on se mettait à table ?! Proposa Ukitake.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Répondit Itachi par politesse bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas faim.

Il suivit le capitaine.

\- Oh ! S'exclama celui-ci lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans une nouvelle ruelle. Kuchiki !

Itachi fut interpellé par ce nom qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il leva ainsi les yeux pour voir la personne à qui le capitaine s'adressait. Ce n'était pas _cet_ homme. C'était une jeune brune aux cheveux courts qui portait les mêmes gants que _lui_...

\- Ah, shimatta ! Trop tard ! Regretta le capitaine en voyant la jeune femme, qui ne l'avait pas entendu, repartir au shunpo en direction opposée.

\- Kuchiki comme Kuchiki ? Demanda Itachi ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez Ukitake.

\- Oui, Kuchiki comme Kuchiki. C'est la petite sœur du capitaine Kuchiki.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux un peu plus en grand de manière imperceptible.

\- Enfin, en fait, c'est la petite sœur de sa défunte femme, qu'il a adopté au sein du clan Kuchiki. Précisa le capitaine. C'est ma vice-capitaine. Aaaah c'est dommage, je vous aurai présenté ! Fit-il embêté. Bon, qu'importe, ce n'est que partie remise !

Ils se remirent à marcher et allèrent dîner.

Ukitake fit venir tous les subordonnés de sa division qu'il croisa qui n'avaient pas dîné pour manger avec eux car « un vieux comme moi, ça doit être lassant à écouter un après-midi plus une soirée entière » avait-il dit. Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés à environ 10 à table.

Itachi n'avait pas relevé mais il trouvait que définitivement, cet homme était la bonté incarnée.

Cependant, Itachi ne l'aurait évidemment jamais dit, mais il ne fut pas plus à l'aise avec plus de monde ou de jeunes gens, au contraire. Le capitaine Kuchiki n'étant plus là, il n'avait plus personne pour interdire les jeunes shinigamis de lui poser des questions sur sa vie passée. Qu'importait. Ce n'était pas tellement un problème, il contournait toujours tout pour ne pas avoir à parler de choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Il parla simplement des shinobis et de leurs pouvoirs.

Ce sujet semblait fasciner les shinigamis. Ce qu'il comprit aisément en se mettant un peu à leur place.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation dévia sur la vice-capitaine de la division.

\- C'est encore mieux depuis que Rukia-san est vice-capitaine ! Affirma l'un des shinigamis. Elle est vraiment gentille avec nous.

\- Oui ! Renchérit un autre. J'avoue que je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup avant, et j'avais peur que sachant que c'était une Kuchiki, elle nous prenne de haut, mais pas du tout ! Elle est comme nous en fait ! Le statut mis à part !

\- Les Kuchiki sont si influents que ça ? Demanda Itachi qui depuis le début était légèrement intrigué par le capitaine qu'il avait rencontré et qui, dieu qu'il détestait se le rappeler, connaissait l'intégralité de sa vie.

\- Oh oui ! On ne vous a pas raconté ? S'étonna le premier. En fait, dans le Seireitei, seuls les shinigamis sont censés y vivre, mais y résident également toutes les familles nobles. Il y a ladite noblesse haute, et la basse noblesse. Mais bon, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour en parler... S'arrêta le jeune homme gêné en regardant son capitaine.

\- Oh non, vas-y Shizuka-kun ! S'empressa de répondre le capitaine Ukitake avec un sourire. Je vis très bien ma basse noblesse tu sais ! Plaisanta-t-il ce qui provoqua plusieurs rires à la table.

\- Ok Taicho ! Alors oui, je vous disais, il y a la basse noblesse dont fait partie notre capitaine. Et il y a la haute noblesse. Il y a quatre grandes familles nobles dans la Soul Society : il y a le clan Kyôraku qui est celui de notre commandant, le clan Shihoin, le clan Ômaeda, et le clan Kuchiki. Les quatre grandes familles sont censées être d'égale importance, mais je crois que tout le monde est à peu près d'accord pour dire que la famille Kuchiki est la plus influente de toute.

Tous les autres à la table acquiescèrent.

\- Le capitaine Kuchiki est à la tête de son clan, c'est le plus jeune chef de clan qu'ait porté la famille Kuchiki je crois. Et Rukia-san a été adopté dans ce clan à la demande du capitaine. Du coup, c'est devenue une Kuchiki elle aussi. Donc on avait tous un peu peur qu'elle nous snobe un peu. Mais pas du tout.

\- Mais bon, intervint un autre Shinigami un peu plus jeune, ça vaut de même pour le capitaine Kuchiki. Alors bon, j'avoue que moi, quand je le croise, j'ai envie de rentrer sous terre tant son aura froide et snob m'écrase, mais il paraît que dès que Rukia-sama a des problèmes, il est toujours le premier à rappliquer !

Des shinigamis approuvèrent autour de la table. Ils continuèrent de discuter et restèrent un bon moment à table, même après avoir fini de manger.

Puis le capitaine Ukitake avait décidé qu'il était temps de se séparer car « notre nouvel hôte » devait être fatigué.

Au début de ce repas, Itachi avait été légèrement mal à l'aise face à tant de monde qui lui posaient tant de questions. Il ne connaissait plus ça... Cette familiarité, cette gentillesse. Cela lui était devenu complètement étranger avec les années... Mais il ne put que reconnaître que finalement, la compagnie de ces jeunes gens et bien évidemment, celle du capitaine avant toute chose n'était pas si désagréable que ça...

Ledit capitaine lui avait réservé une pièce de luxe et avait fait préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la nuit.

Puis ils s'étaient quittés après qu'Itachi l'ait remercié sobrement à maintes reprises.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Itachi avait rangé son futon et s'était habillé, avec sa même tenue de l'Akatsuki.

Il était à présent assis sur le corridor extérieur de la chambre qui donnait sur un charmant petit jardin.

« _Demain je serai en service donc je ne pourrai pas être là, lui avait expliqué le capitaine de cette division la veille au soir, demandez aux servantes un petit déjeuner, elles vous le serviront volontiers. Et si vous me cherchez, je serais probablement dans mon bureau vu le tas de paperasse qui m'attend !_ »

Itachi sourit légèrement. Cet homme était définitivement adorable.

oOoOoOo

Tandis qu'Itachi se perdait dans ses pensées dans les quartiers de la treizième division, il était à des années lumières de savoir qu'il était en ce moment même le sujet de conversations de bien des shinigamis aux quatre coins du Seireitei.

La nouvelle avait circulé à une vitesse incroyable. Elle était allée de Renji aux soldats de la sixième division, qui l'avaient dit à leur collègues de la huitième et de la troisième, qui eux l'avaient dit à ceux de la neuvième et la cinquième qui eux en avaient parlé à leur vice-capitaine qui elle, en avait reparlé à Renji. Bref, à peu près 90% des shinigamis étaient actuellement au courant.

Cette nouvelle était effectivement, comme le capitaine Kuchiki l'avait si bien pressenti, le sujet de commérage n°1 du moment.

Et les maîtres incontestés du commérage, à savoir les vices-capitaines, étaient d'ailleurs en train d'en parler ensemble, une fois de plus. Ils avaient même organisé une mini réunion officieuse pour en parler.

Et la moitié d'entre eux étaient donc présents dans leur salle habituelle. Il y avait donc Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Yachiru et évidemment Renji qui était le chef de bande dans ces cas-là.

\- Putain les gars ! S'exclama d'ailleurs le rouquin répétant ce qu'il avait déjà dû dire une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de leur « réunion », vous l'auriez entendu à la réunion hier, il a des techniques de malade ! Il doit être trop fort !

\- Héhé ! Intervint Yachiru en sautillant, Ken-chan est en train de le chercher pour se battre avec lui !

\- Mayuri-sama est également en train de le chercher. Annonça posément Nemu.

\- Le pauvre ! Intervint Kira, il n'est pas déjà à peine arrivé qu'il est déjà traqué de partout.

\- Non mais mon vieux, intervint Renji, je sais pas si t'as capté mais c'est même pas sûr qu'un gars aussi balaise que Zaraki-Taicho puisse le battre ! Je te dis, le gars il paraît qu'il peut copier toutes les techniques du monde, les deviner à l'avancer, lancer des illusions et contrôler les sens de son adversaire ! Ça a l'air d'être un ouf !

\- Renji, l'interrompit Matsumoto yeux fermés et bras croisés devant sa forte poitrine, si j'ai tout bien compris à tes explications et celles de mon capitaine, il se sert d'une force appelée chakra. C'est même pas dit qu'il en ait toujours en lui ici. Je te rappelle que c'est devenu une âme, donc s'il utilisait son corps pour leur énergie, il est fort probable qu'il n'ait plus aucun pouvoir ici.

\- Tu n'as pas tort Rangiku-san, intervint Hinamori, mais il a quand même des pouvoirs autres que ceux utilisant le « chakra ». Déjà il maîtrise le taijutsu apparemment et si j'ai tout bien compris à ce que m'a expliqué Hirako-Taicho, il a encore ses fameuses pupilles.

\- Ben oui ! Renchérit Renji, vu qu'il s'est passé un truc chelou avec Kuchiki-Taicho à cause d'elles ! Mais je vous le dis ! On verra ce que ça va donner dans trois jours, mais ce mec est trop balaise, j'en mettrais mes deux mains à couper. Il sent le mec balaise !

\- Il est comment d'ailleurs ? Demanda Hisagi. Quel genre de gars je veux dire. T'es le seul à l'avoir rencontré au final.

\- Héhé ! Jubila Renji avec son grand sourire pointu. Franchement, trop cool le gars. Et justement ! Il a trop l'attitude posée du mec trop balaise qui sait qu'il est balaise !

\- Roh, j'suis sûre que t'abuses, soupira Matsumoto.

\- Ben on verra !


	3. Chapter 3

Petites réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **hisana03** : Hey mais, toi ! Tu ne serais pas la même hisana03 qui suivait déjà mon histoire "Aimer à en perdre la raison", il y a déjà 10 ans en arrière ? =0 J'ai eu un flash soudain en voyant ton pseudo et je me suis souvenue d'une personne qui avait le même pseudo à l'époque ! Si c'est toi c'est énorme ! J'en reviens pas que dix ans soient déjà passés depuis ce temps-là ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira toujours. (Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir ton lien:/)

 **Yodelice** : Oui, ce sera du M. Mais patience, patience ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! ;) (Et je te rassure j'ai eu les mêmes hémorragies nasales en écrivant ces scènes...! *.*). Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas. En espérant que la suite te plaise également.

 **hanahime** : Merci beaucoup. Ça a vraiment été l'une de mes priorités tout au long de cette fiction, que l'on reconnaisse toujours les deux personnages. J'espère que la suite de plaira toujours !

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _ **Un peu plus tard dans la même journée, dans les quartiers de la sixième division.**_

\- Oh, Byakuya !

Le capitaine Kuchiki, qui marchait seul dans ses quartiers, tourna simplement la tête.

\- Ukitake-Taicho. Dit-il simplement en remettant sa tête droite.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda de manière joviale le capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Byakuya tourna à nouveau la tête vers son interlocuteur avant de la remettre droite en silence.

\- Ça te dit qu'on boive un thé ensemble ? Proposa le plus âgé avec un sourire.

Le capitaine Kuchiki continua de marcher en lui tournant le dos silencieusement.

\- Je suis occupé pour le moment. Répondit-il simplement de sa voix grave.

\- Bon, ben on discutera en marchant alors ! Ne se démonta pas Ukitake avec sa bonne humeur habituelle en rattrapant le capitaine Kuchiki pour marcher à ses côtés. On ne parle plus que de ça depuis hier ! Commença-t-il alors. Uchiha par-ci, chakra par-là ! Ce pauvre Itachi-kun fait déjà la une de tous les potins du Seireitei ! Dit-il en riant.

Il observa le capitaine Kuchiki qui restait silencieux, les yeux clos sur son visage de marbre.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment il va ? Demanda alors soudainement le capitaine Ukitake d'un drôle de ton.

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit ses yeux anthracite pour les poser sur son aîné d'un air frôlant le mépris.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous demander une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux avec irritation.

\- Peut-être parce que tu as envoyé des espions dans ma division pour le suivre ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki eut un léger temps d'arrêt. Puis il reprit sa marche, les yeux toujours clos, sourcils froncés.

Ukitake sourit alors.

\- Tu sais, tu pouvais tout simplement me demander. Ou mieux, venir lui rendre visite par toi-même si tu t'inquiétais pour lui... Dit-il calmement avec un petit sourire.

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta silencieux, les yeux fermés.

Le capitaine Ukitake sourit à nouveau.

\- Il va bien. Dit-il alors en remettant sa tête droite. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'a vécu ce jeune homme, mais la trop grande maturité qu'il a l'air d'avoir, et cette réaction que tu as eue à l'égard de sa vie passée, tout ça me laisse très perplexe et interrogatif. Avoua le capitaine préoccupé.

Il s'interrompit un instant, pensif. Puis il reprit :

\- Pour te dire, je le sens tellement mature que je n'arrive même pas encore à le tutoyer ou à lui parler trop familièrement. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne reste pas seul. Hier on est resté ensemble tout l'après-midi et on a mangé avec quelques-uns de mes hommes. Et pour aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas te dire avec exactitude ce qu'il a fait mais j'ai chargé trois de mes hommes de confiance de le garder à l'œil et de lui proposer une visite du Seireitei, ou du Rukongai s'ils sentaient que l'occasion se présentait. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente étouffé mais je ne compte pas le laisser seul trop longtemps non plus. Car j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur lui... Avoua-t-il. Mais paradoxalement je ne pense pas qu'on ait à se méfier de lui. C'est étrange comme sensation...

Puis il resta silencieux quelques minutes durant lesquelles il sembla préoccupé et pensif, les yeux posés au sol.

\- M'enfin ! Qui vivra verra ! Dit-il alors avec sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Je vais te laisser Byakuya, je dois retourner à ma paperasse ! Annonça-t-il en faisant demi-tour. A plus tard !

\- Ukitake, appela le capitaine Kuchiki qui s'était arrêté.

\- Oui ? Demanda le capitaine aux cheveux blancs en se retournant sur le noble qui était toujours de dos.

\- Merci.

Ukitake sourit.

\- Je t'en prie, Byakuya. N'oublie pas que tu es toujours le bienvenu dans ma division... Dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Et avec ce même sourire, il partit en shunpo.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Le soir-même, à la treizième division**_

\- Ah tiens, Itachi-kun ! Salua le capitaine Ukitake en voyant dans la pénombre, la silhouette bleu nuit du nouveau-venu se dégager.

\- Bonsoir, Ukitake-san. Salua Itachi à son tour.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Demanda joyeusement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Oui, merci. Répondit Itachi avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Ah ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous emmener aux cuisiniers pour que vous puissiez leur demander ce que vous voulez à manger.

Itachi sourit à nouveau.

\- C'est très gentil, mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine, tout me...

\- Non non non ! N'essayez pas de m'en dissuader ! L'interrompit Ukitake en le tirant par le bras.

\- Très bien, merci à vous dans ce cas.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qu'Ukitake poussa.

Et soudainement :

\- SURPRISE !

Itachi écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'il trouva une fois la porte ouverte. Une grande salle, avec une bonne soixantaine de tables, toutes remplies de nourriture et de boissons, et une bonne centaine de personnes qui s'exclamaient.

\- Yo mon gars ! Salua Renji en lui tapant sur l'épaule tandis qu'il regardait éberlué toute la salle et tous les gens. On a préparé ça pour toi ! Comme t'es devenu le « sujet d'actualité n°1 » du Seireitei, on s'est dit qu'au lieu de parler de toi et de spéculer sur toi et tes capacités dans ton dos, on allait organiser une fête où tout le monde pourrait apprendre à te connaître de visu plutôt que de demander à droite à gauche qui est ce combattant étranger qui est apparu à la Soul Society !

Itachi qui avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts ne sut quoi répondre. Et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait face à tout cela.

Sa tête redevint cependant normale, et il se tourna vers Renji et Ukitake puis s'inclina.

\- Merci à vous. Vraiment.

\- Mais non c'est normal ! Allez viens boire et manger avec nous ! S'exclama Renji.

Itachi reconnut quelques têtes parmi le centaine de personnes présentes dans cette immense salle. Tout d'abord, il reconnut les quelques capitaines présents car leurs manteaux blanc étaient difficilement ratables. Il reconnut en premier le commandant qui passait tout sauf inaperçu avec son grand manteau rose à fleurs. Il reconnut également le capitaine blond avec une coupe au carré, l'autre capitaine blond avec de longs cheveux. Puis celui aux cheveux courts qui avait un 69 tatoué sur le torse, de même qu'une femme à lunettes.

Il reconnut également les quelques shinigamis de la treizième division avec lesquels il avait mangé la veille et ceux de la sixième division avec qui il avait parlé la veille également.

Cependant, la seule personne qu'il chercha des yeux ne sembla pas être présente. Ce qui n'était pas si surprenant que cela au fond...

Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division l'amena au bout de la pièce sur une mini estrade.

\- Alors voilà les gars, dit alors Renji en montrant Itachi, on en a tous parlé en long en large et en travers de notre côté, donc le voici en chair et en os, Uchiha Itachi, le combattant venu d'un autre monde !

Les shinigamis s'exclamèrent et certains applaudirent.

Itachi croyait rêver ce qu'il était en train de vivre tant cela était à des années lumières de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver à sa mort. Ainsi, il mit un bon moment avant de sortir de ses pensées. Puis il s'inclina, remerciant respectueusement et sobrement tout le monde pour cette fête.

Puis il s'obligea à se mêler aux personnes présentes.

Il fut évidemment l'attraction de la soirée où toutes les personnes qui se posaient des questions à son sujet purent les lui poser de visu. On lui demanda à maintes et maintes reprises s'il pouvait montrer ses fameuses pupilles. Les shinigamis étaient tellement condensés autour de lui qu'il n'eut jamais à le faire car à chaque fois, quelqu'un d'autre embrayait sur autre chose.

Environ une heure après le début de la fête, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. La plupart ne s'en rendirent pas compte mais Itachi, lui, l'entendit. Il tourna alors la tête et aperçut deux personnes qu'il reconnut aisément.

Les deux Kuchiki.

Il était venu alors...

Quant à elle, elle avait beau ne pas être sa parenté, elle lui ressemblait vraiment...Songea Itachi en regardant la jeune femme dont il voyait vraiment l'allure pour la première fois.

Quelques secondes après que ce dernier soit entré, Itachi croisa le regard du capitaine de la sixième division.

\- Waaa, c'est Kuchiki-Taicho... Chuchota un Shinigami non loin de lui. C'est la première fois que je le vois à une fête de ce genre !

Itachi bénit ce court instant où il ne fut plus le centre de l'attention et en profita pour se lever et s'éclipser vers une table isolée dans un recoin de la salle.

La fête reprit son court après l'arrivée des nobles Kuchiki. Rukia alla faire sa Rukia : c'est à dire, elle alla chambrer Renji.

Le capitaine Kuchiki de son côté fut interpellé par son aîné.

\- Ah Byakuya ! T'es venu ! S'exclama Ukitake radieux.

Ledit Byakuya ferma les yeux.

\- T'as vu un peu la fête qu'ils lui ont organisés nos fourbes de vice-capitaines !?

Le capitaine Kuchiki rouvrit ses yeux.

\- Hmm.

Plus loin, au bout de la salle, Itachi tournait le dos aux gens, faisant mine de se servir à table.

Cependant, son subterfuge ne fonctionna qu'un temps puisqu'un groupe de trois shinigamis vint l'aborder.

\- Salut Uchiha-san ! Le saluèrent-ils joyeusement. Moi c'est Akumo Shigure !

\- Moi Tsuko Saito !

\- Et moi Takao Ashita !

\- Bonsoir, salua Itachi avec un énième sourire forcé.

\- On se demandait si tu pouvais nous montrer ce truc que tu fais avec tes yeux ! Demanda le premier. Il paraît que tu peux créer des illusions juste avec tes yeux ! C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- La classe ! Tu peux nous montrer tes pupilles ?!

\- Uchiha Itachi, fit soudainement une voix qu'Itachi reconnut immédiatement car d'une, une seule personne l'appelait de la sorte parmi les shinigamis et de deux, il l'avait entendu assez longuement la veille au soir pour la reconnaître.

Les garçons s'écartèrent et comme il l'avait deviné, ce fut le capitaine Kuchiki que vit apparaître Itachi.

D'ailleurs, le capitaine Kuchiki n'eut rien à dire, les trois shinigamis s'en allèrent d'eux-mêmes, trop mal à l'aise de se retrouver à une si proche proximité de l'illustre héritier Kuchiki.

Itachi soutint son regard anthracite quand soudain, le capitaine se retourna vivement.

\- Suis-moi.

Itachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit le capitaine Kuchiki à l'extérieur de la salle.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux seuls, dehors, à marcher sous une magnifique lune qui était presque pleine.

Le calme, ainsi que le simple fait de respirer l'air frais fit un bien incroyable à Itachi qui ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour en profiter. Puis il les rouvrit et marcha silencieusement.

Ils déambulèrent tous les deux silencieusement, sans même se regarder, ni se parler.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la salle de fête, le fait que la star de la soirée et l'illustre capitaine Kuchiki quittent tous deux la salle et ensemble, ne passa pas du tout inaperçu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés foutre ?! Demanda Iba intrigué.

\- J'sais pas, reconnut Renji qui regardait également vers la porte fermée, mais bon, fit-il alors en se retournant en haussant les épaules, après tout c'est normal qu'ils se parlent, il s'est passé un truc ultra chelou entre eux !

\- Mouais... Fit Hisagi sceptique en regardant également vers la porte.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retourna à nouveau vers la porte qui s'était rouverte. Le ninja et le capitaine Kuchiki côte à côte entrèrent dans la salle et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté ignorant totalement le fait d'être observés par les trois quart de la salle.

Itachi marcha pour retourner dans un coin de la salle. Parmi les invités qu'il contourna pour passer, il tomba nez à nez avec la sœur du capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Oh ! Vous ! Fit-elle alors avec un sourire direct mais amical.

La fameuse petite sœur...

\- On ne s'est pas présenté, réalisa-t-elle avec son même sourire, je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia, vice-capitaine de la treizième division.

Itachi sourit légèrement.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Répondit simplement le brun aux longues mèches brunes qui la tutoya sans même le réaliser. Uchiha Itachi, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- De même ! Ça doit vous faire un peu bizarre d'atterrir dans un monde inconnu complètement différent du votre ! Commença-t-elle alors en marchant entraînant ce dernier à la suivre.

Elle alla volontairement à l'écart de la foule et continua à parler.

\- Et tous ces gens bizarres qui vous posent 300 questions, n'hésitez pas à les envoyer bouler ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec un rire.

Itachi sourit à nouveau, et pour la première fois dans la soirée, ce fut un sourire sincère.

Au loin, le capitaine Kuchiki qui discutait avec Komamura les observa discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Il ne répondit pas à la question de son collègue lorsqu'il vit faire sa sœur emmener Itachi loin de la foule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement en grand lorsqu'il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme au loin. Puis il se retourna, en fermant les yeux, le visage détendu, presque souriant.

Itachi de son côté écoutait toujours la petite sœur du capitaine Kuchiki lui parler de tout et de rien. Et pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, il se sentit vraiment bien.

La première remontait à quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'extérieur de cette immense salle.

 **Flash-Back**

Après avoir marché quelques minutes silencieusement côte à côte, le capitaine Kuchiki et Itachi s'arrêtèrent devant une rambarde qui donnait sur une vue magnifique du Seireitei. Et silencieusement, ils regardèrent tous deux au loin.

L'unique phrase qui se fit entendre à cet instant vint du capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester jusqu'au bout si tu ne le souhaites pas. Avait-il dit simplement dit en regardant toujours au loin.

Itachi, le regard rivé sur ce fabuleux paysage, ne répondit pas. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne s'en formalisa pas et demeura également silencieux et immobile.

Immobilité et silence partagés qui durèrent jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi se tourne pour se remettre à marcher en direction de la salle, suivi silencieusement par le capitaine Kuchiki.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Même si ce n'était pas comparable avec son grand frère, la petite sœur du capitaine Kuchiki permit également à Itachi de souffler quelque peu et de ne pas avoir à parler de lui. Et il appréciait cela.

Il avait toujours la phrase dudit capitaine Kuchiki en tête, cependant, Itachi resta bel et bien toute la soirée. Il agissait au-delà de ses propres envies. Comme toujours... Car l'idée de quitter une fête organisée en son honneur ne lui avait même pas traversé l'idée tant elle lui paraissait aussi peu convenable qu'inconcevable.

Les invités avaient progressivement commencé à partir vers minuit et vers une heure du matin pratiquement plus personne n'était là, sauf la dizaine de gros buveurs (dont faisait partie le capitaine-commandant à la plus grande surprise d'Itachi).

Le capitaine Kuchiki et sa petite sœur avaient quitté la fête un peu après minuit. La petite sœur était venue le saluer en disant qu'elle espérait le croiser le lendemain à la treizième division. Le grand frère lui, l'avait simplement regardé longuement au loin et avait légèrement incliné la tête à la porte.

Itachi alla trouver le vice-capitaine de la sixième division qui, sans surprise, faisait partie des dix buveurs invétérés qui chantonnaient à tue-tête.

\- Abarai-san, appela-t-il alors.

\- Hé ! Tu peux m'appeler Renji tu sais ! S'exclama le rouquin complètement saoul.

\- Renji-san, corrigea alors Itachi, je souhaitais vous remercier pour cette fête, vous ainsi que tous les gens à l'origine de cette idée.

\- Oh, faut pas mon gars ! Ça fait plaisir ! Faudra qu'on remette ça un de ces quatre ! Passe une bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, Uchiha-san ! Saluèrent les autres.

\- Bonne nuit à vous tous. Salua Itachi une dernière fois avec un petit sourire.

Puis il quitta la salle.

Enfin.

Il regagna les quartiers où il résidait. Il prit et douche puis rejoignit sans plus tarder la pièce que lui avait attribué le capitaine Ukitake.

Une fois arrivé, vêtu de son colle-peau en résille qu'il portait sous son tee-shirt et en boxer, il sortit son futon, l'installa et se faufila dedans.

Une fois installé et à l'abri des regards, il relâcha une grande expiration en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Les images de la soirée lui revenaient en tête. Il fronça encore très légèrement les sourcils.

Ils étaient tous adorables ces shinigamis. Vraiment. Accueillants, conviviaux et aimables. Mais tout cela, c'était bien trop pour lui. Bien, bien trop...

Ce n'était pas sa place.

Pourquoi avait-il atterri dans ce monde ?

Il était censé mourir. Mourir. Tué de la main de Sasuke. De la main d'un Uchiha. Il devait expier ses fautes impardonnables au travers de cet acte. Il était parti en paix. Enfin.

Alors que faisait-il là bon sang ? Pourquoi il avait renaquis en tant qu'âme alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé à un shinobi auparavant ?

C'était simplement inconcevable. Il ne l'avait aucunement mérité. Sasuke avait été tellement loin du compte à son sujet.

Parallèlement, Itachi se sentait reconnaissant envers tout le monde, sincèrement. Mais il ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place dans ce monde. Cette gentillesse... Cette sympathie des gens à son égard... C'était anormal. Il ne savait plus comment c'était d'être considéré comme une personne à part entière... Et honnêtement, cela lui déplaisait beaucoup...

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **La nuit même, dans le manoir Kuchiki**_

 _« Désolé, Sasuke, c'est la dernière fois... »_ Murmura avec un sourire un jeune homme dont le sang ne cessait de couler de la bouche et des yeux.

Dans un sursaut, le capitaine Kuchiki se réveilla. Son corps entier était moite de transpiration. Les yeux grands ouverts, il porta sa main à ses joues qui étaient également trempées. Ce n'était quand même pas des ... ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva brusquement en allant à toute allure à sa salle de bain personnelle.

Il fit couler l'eau de son robinet et s'aspergea rapidement le visage d'eau avec ses mains.

Puis il les posa contre son mur en baissant la tête, les yeux posés au sol toujours en état de choc.

Ce sourire... !

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Le surlendemain, à la première division**_

Les trois jours étaient passés. Comme convenu se tint la réunion de capitaines qui devait déterminer des « mesures à prendre » concernant le déjà célèbre Uchiha Itachi.

Tous les capitaines commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle de réunion. Puis lorsqu'ils furent tous placés, et que ledit Uchiha Itachi se plaça également au centre, le capitaine et commandant Kyoraku se leva.

\- Boooon, tout le monde a l'air d'être là. Fit-il alors. Tout d'abord, Itachi-san, comment vous sentez-vous ? Votre corps s'est-il accommodé à l'air spécial du Seireitei ?

\- Oui, merci. Répondit toujours aussi simplement Itachi, qui debout au centre de la pièce, portait toujours sa tenue de l'Akatsuki.

\- Ok ! J'ai entendu dire par Ukitake que vous étiez allé au laboratoire de Kurotsuchi-Taicho hier ?

En effet, la veille, Itachi, n'ayant qu'une parole, avait demandé à un Shinigami de la treizième division de lui montrer le chemin pour aller au Bureau du Développement Technologique. Et il avait trouvé le capitaine de la douzième division à qui il avait accepté de montrer certaines de ses capacités.

\- Qu'ont donné ces recherches, Kurotsuchi-Taicho ? Demanda Kyôraku.

\- Eh bien ! Commença le capitaine avec un hideux sourire aux dents jaunes en s'avançant légèrement. Elles se sont avérées encore plus prometteuses que je ne l'espérais. Nous savions déjà que ce garçon avait conservé ses pupilles au regard du phénomène qui est arrivé avec le capitaine Kuchiki. Cependant, j'ai découvert à ses côtés qu'il a également conservé son chakra. Pour les plus pertinents d'entre vous, vous me direz certes, « comment a-t-il fait pour conserver son chakra sachant que le chakra est le mélange de l'énergie physique présente dans le corps et de l'énergie spirituelle provenant de l'expérience ? ». Je me suis posé la même question. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il semblerait que la définition que ces guerriers se faisaient du chakra n'était pas la bonne. Le chakra circulerait donc effectivement dans leur corps mais circulerait au travers de méridiens guidé par l'âme elle-même, et non par le corps propre. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi même en étant une âme, il a pu conserver son chakra. Qui plus est, la machine qui me sert habituellement à détecter le Reiatsu a détecté une forme d'énergie dans son corps. Je pense qu'il s'agit de chakra, ce qui tendrait à prouver à nouveau la spiritualité de la circulation du chakra dans le corps.

\- Du coup, intervint Hitsugaya en s'adressant à Itachi, si vous avez encore votre chakra, il a encore la même limitation que lorsque vous étiez vivant ? Ou du fait que vous soyez une âme, vous n'êtes plus limité ?

\- C'est une bonne question. Répondit Itachi. Je n'ai pas encore utilisé assez de chakra pour le savoir.

\- C'est intéressant, reconnut Kyôraku, ça voudrait dire que vous avez gardé vos capacités de combattant si vous avez conservé votre chakra ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore essayé toutes mes techniques donc je ne pourrais pas dire. Expliqua Itachi calmement. Cependant, même si j'ai conservé mes jutsu, la plupart d'entre eux s'avéreront inutiles dans un monde où personne n'utilise le chakra.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Iba.

\- Car la plupart de mes capacités, mes pupilles en premier lieu, servent surtout à déjouer l'adversaire par leur chakra que je peux voir, et leurs jutsu que je peux imiter. Expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Effectivement... Ça limitera les choses, reconnut le commandant. Avez-vous découvert autre chose, Kurotsuchi-Taicho ? En particulier sur la cause de l'apparition de ce jeune homme ici et sur le phénomène qui s'est passé avec le capitaine Kuchiki ?

\- Non, mais je compte bien y remédier ! Répondit le capitaine Kurotsuchi piqué dans son orgueil de chercheur.

\- J'ai découvert quelque chose de mon côté. Intervint une personne que personne ne s'attendait à entendre, à savoir le capitaine Kuchiki.

Celui-ci les yeux fermés, tenaient ses mains derrière lui.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches dans les archives de la bibliothèque de la maison Kuchiki... Reprit-il alors toujours les yeux clos. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'Uchiha Itachi n'est pas le premier shinobi à apparaître à la Soul Society.

\- Quoi?! S'exclamèrent en cœur la moitié des capitaines.

\- Je crois également pouvoir dire que les précédents ninjas apparus à la Soul Society étaient également des Uchiha. Annonça à nouveau le capitaine Kuchiki.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Itachi qui ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- J'ai lu dans un livre recensant les phénomènes non-expliqués d'apparitions d'âmes, que 4000 ans en arrière, à 1000 ans d'intervalles, quelques âmes hybrides, au nombre de trois, seraient apparues. Expliqua le noble en ouvrant les yeux, les sourcils froncés. On les avait répertoriées comme tels car il avait été dit qu'ils possédaient tous un pouvoir différent du Reiatsu.

\- Mais pourquoi ce serait tous des Uchiha ?! Demanda Shinji éberlué.

\- Car à chaque fois, pour les trois âmes recensées, il était écrit qu'elles utilisaient des pouvoirs étranges liés aux yeux qui les rendaient rouges avec plusieurs pupilles formées à l'intérieur.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Cela semblait bien être des Uchiha...

\- Waaa, c'est quoi cette histoire !? Hallucina à nouveau le capitaine de la cinquième division. Pourquoi seuls des Uchiha apparaîtraient ici de temps en temps ?! Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, dit-il en se tournant vers Itachi, vous n'êtes pas le seul clan à avoir un pouvoir lié aux pupilles ?!

\- Effectivement, nous sommes trois en tout. Expliqua Itachi, les sourcils froncés quelque peu perturbé. Qui plus est, nous ne possédons pas les plus puissantes...

\- Bah ça alors...

\- Et que sont devenues ces âmes ? Comment se fait-il qu'on n'en ait pas plus entendu parler ? Demanda Kyoraku. Et surtout qu'elles n'aient jamais fait circuler l'information sur ce fameux monde de shinobis ?

\- Aucune de ces trois personnes n'a conservé sa mémoire. Révéla le capitaine Kuchiki en fermant les yeux. C'est pour cette raison que nous ne savons rien de plus sur eux, sur leur monde ou sur leurs techniques.

Ces révélations eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle de réunion, où chacun pensif et silencieux y allait de sa propre hypothèse.

\- Mais pourquoi cet Uchiha-là aurait conservé ses souvenirs et pas les autres ? Demanda Kensei au bout d'un moment.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas tellement surprenant ou problématique en soi, répondit Mayuri, ce n'est pas très courant mais tout de même coutumier que certaines âmes conservent leurs souvenirs.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Ukitake comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. C'est peut-être ce phénomène étrange qui s'est passé avec le capitaine Kuchiki qui a fait qu'Itachi-kun n'a pas perdu ses souvenirs !

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Itachi, je les avais déjà conservés avant que cela ne se produise.

\- Ah, dommage, c'était une hypothèse intéressante... regretta Kyoraku en se frottant la barbe de manière pensive. Bon... reprit-il alors d'un air embêté caché sous son chapeau, il faudra continuer vos recherches personnelles pour en savoir un peu plus... Sinon, Itachi-san, demanda-t-il alors en relevant la tête, sachant que vous ne semblez pas encore avoir testé depuis votre arrivée, seriez-vous d'accord et vous sentez-vous en état d'essayer de voir en entraînement ce que donnent vos pouvoirs dans notre monde ?

Cette requête fut accueillie par un silence. Itachi resta un instant silencieux à regarder en face de lui.

\- Oui. Finit-il par répondre simplement n'avouant pas les avoir déjà testées en grande partie.

\- Très bien, reprit Kyoraku. On organisera une nouvelle réunion ce soir à 19h pour le compte rendu de cet entraînement. Kuchiki-Taicho, je vous charge vous, ainsi que Hirako-Taicho qui vous accompagnera, d'organiser cet entraînement. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour vous entraîner avec ce jeune homme après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta silencieux les yeux clos.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Les rangs se défirent.

Le capitaine Kuchiki passa volontairement à quelques centimètres d'Itachi à qui il dit sans lui jeter un regard :

\- Suis-moi.

* * *

Bon... constatant que cette histoire était relativement lue mais très peu commentée et que cela heurte mon petit coeur, j'ai pris une décision : pas de reviews = pas de suite ! Voilà. Alors si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Hahahahah ! Je plaisante évidemment, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez ce début de fiction... Il n'y a rien de plus encourageant qu'un petit commentaire pour motiver un auteur.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisana03 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Par contre, autant vous le dire à tous directement, non Itachi ne trouvera pas ses parents ou Sasuke à la Soul Society. Désolée pour les potentiels faux espoirs. Cette fic se concentrera sur Itachi seulement, pas d'autres ninjas en vue. Hisana03, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Voyant le capitaine de la sixième division et le nouveau quitter la salle côtes à côtes, Shinji comprit que l'entraînement était pour maintenant. Il fit la grimace et suivit les deux bruns qui étaient déjà loin.

\- Kuchiki-Taicho, l'interpella-t-il en les rattrapant, on va où pour s'entraîner ?

\- Au terrain d'entraînement de la sixième division, répondit le noble, c'est plus proche d'ici.

Ben voyons ! Songea intérieurement le blond. Décidément, il s'entendrait définitivement jamais avec ce morveux de Kuchiki !

Les trois se rendirent en silence au terrain.

\- C'est ici. Annonça alors le capitaine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une longue pleine verte.

Une trentaine de ses subordonnés étaient en train de s'entraîner.

\- Oii, Kuchiki-Taicho ! S'écria Renji au loin, son Zanpakuto à la main en faisant de grands signes à son capitaine tandis qu'il courait vers lui. Salut Kuchiki-Taicho ! Hirako-Taicho ! Itachi-san ! Salua joyeusement Renji en arrivant vers eux.

\- Renji, fit alors le capitaine Kuchiki en plissant légèrement les yeux le regard porté sur ses subordonnés, va me chercher un asushi et dit à tout le monde de s'entraîner plus loin.

\- Ok ! Oh ! Sembla réaliser le grand rouquin à la tête de hérisson, vous allez vous entraîner avec Itachi-san ?! Demanda Renji qui sembla s'illuminer tout à coup.

\- Va, Renji. Répondit le capitaine en fermant les yeux.

Avec un grand sourire, Renji repartit en courant et évidemment dès qu'il arriva au niveau de ses subordonnés il leur annonça qu'enfin, ils allaient voir le nouveau à l'œuvre.

Il revint très vite leur apporter un katana. Le capitaine Kuchiki le remercia puis se retourna alors pour faire face aux deux personnes à côté de lui.

Il regarda silencieusement Itachi qui soutint son regard. Et tout aussi silencieusement il lui tendit le katana.

\- Puisque je sais que tu sais t'en servir...

Itachi saisit l'arme tout en soutenant le regard du capitaine.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes à se regarder.

De son côté, un sourcil en l'air, Shinji les regardait un peu comme des mutants ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient ou attendaient...

Le capitaine Kuchiki plissa très légèrement les yeux tandis qu'il regardait Itachi.

Comment pouvait-il se battre avec lui... ? Pouvait-il réellement porter son arme sur cet être ? Même pour un entraînement... ? Songea Byakuya les sourcils froncés.

Il ferma alors les yeux en sortant Senbonzakura de son fourreau. C'était toujours mieux que de voir ce même être combattre contre quelqu'un d'autre...

Il avança à quelques mètres pour s'éloigner de Shinji. Itachi le suivit. Ils s'écartèrent en laissant quelques bons mètres entre eux deux. Lorsqu'Itachi fut en face du capitaine, à nouveau leur regard se croisa.

Itachi aussi ne mourrait pas d'envie de se battre...

\- Quand tu veux... Entendit-il dire le capitaine Kuchiki d'une voix presque inaudible.

La tension était à son comble.

Et même les shinigamis de la sixième division qui avaient arrêté leur entraînement pour assister à ce combat, pouvaient sentir cette tension de là où ils étaient.

Ce fut Itachi qui s'élança en premier et se mit à courir vers le capitaine Kuchiki, les bras en arrière façon ninja. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, car il revit en flash l'image du jeune homme et des combats de son passé qu'il avait dû mener. Il dut se reprendre très vite car comme ce à quoi il s'attendait, Itachi était extrêmement rapide.

Il n'avait pas su ce que donnerait sa rapidité contre le shunpo en duel, mais visiblement, les deux s'égalaient.

Environ trente shinigamis observaient ce duel, et environ trente bouches étaient ouvertes et ébahies face à ce à quoi ils assistaient : en effet, Renji avait bel et bien raison : Itachi était extrêmement puissant et pour cause : il arrivait à faire armes égales avec le capitaine Kuchiki en terme de rapidité et d'échanges d'épées.

Un peu plus loin, Shinji qui observait la scène était lui-même stupéfié de voir que ce nouveau-venu était si puissant sur son seul maniement de l'épée alors qu'ils n'avaient encore pas vu ce qu'il était capable de faire avec ses fameuses pupilles.

Le capitaine Kuchiki qui échangeait ses coups d'épées avec Itachi retourna au sol.

Itachi revint au sol également.

Puis ils se regardèrent.

Dans ce regard pouvait se lire le respect que chacun ressentait actuellement face aux capacités de l'autre. Surtout dans celui du capitaine Kuchiki car il connaissait l'étendue des capacités du jeune homme donc il savait que la maîtrise de l'épée n'en était qu'une infime partie.

\- Montre-moi ton ninjutsu à présent. Demanda alors Byakuya.

Itachi marcha jusqu'au capitaine blond et déposa calmement son épée. Puis il revint jusqu'au capitaine Kuchiki.

Et à partir de ce moment, ce fut un enchaînement de tours et de parades auxquels assistèrent les shinigamis, totalement abasourdis.

En effet, ils virent tout d'abord le nouveau s'accroupir légèrement, faire un signe avec ses deux mains et soudainement faire apparaître des dizaines de clones de lui-même à côté de lui. Ils avaient à peu près tous entendus qu'il avait des techniques inimaginables mais là ils étaient vraiment sous le choc.

Puis après que le capitaine Kuchiki ait fait disparaître tous ces clones grâce à son shunpo, ils virent l'étranger prendre une grande respiration, et soudainement cracher une boule de feu sur le capitaine Kuchiki qui fut obligé d'esquiver en shunpo et de sortir son shikai.

Après d'autres signes de main, ils virent des goûtes d'eau apparaître soudainement du sol et se diriger à toute vitesse vers le capitaine Kuchiki qui dut en vitesse ramener ses milliers de lames de cerisier devant lui pour les parer.

Plus géant encore, après avoir énoncé une autre attaque, ils virent soudainement un dragon géant entièrement composé d'eau se ruer sur le capitaine Kuchiki.

\- SUGEEEE ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous face à ce spectacle gigantesque.

Le capitaine Kuchiki réussit à les parer en lançant un bakudo de niveau 81, celui du mur géant contre lequel toute l'eau vint se répercuter.

Il y eut un léger moment d'arrêt durant lequel, tandis que l'eau continuait de couler à travers le mur, les deux combattants se regardèrent.

Itachi ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le capitaine Kuchiki soit si puissant. Il avait rarement rencontré des shinobis capables de contrer toutes ses attaques aussi facilement.

Le capitaine était également surpris d'une telle puissance. Il le savait mais il ne pensait pas que lui-même aurait tant de difficultés à parer ses attaques. Il fit disparaître son sort pour mieux voir le jeune homme.

\- Genjutsu et Dôjustu à présent. Demanda-t-il alors.

Itachi regarda un moment le capitaine puis ferma les yeux.

\- Sharingan... murmura-t-il alors en les rouvrant.

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en regardant le capitaine Kuchiki.

Mais il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il vit la salve rose de pétales s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cette salve contenait car il n'avait encore jamais été touché, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle devait être nocive d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Toujours en suspension, il sortit le peu de shurikens qui demeuraient dans sacoche et dit alors :

 _-_ Katon, Hōsenka Tsumabeni !

Il envoya ses shuriken qu'il enflamma en crachant du feu.

Le capitaine les para avec ses pétales.

Itachi revint à sa place au sol. Décidément, il était vraiment puissant... Songea-t-il les yeux posés sur le capitaine à quelques mètres de lui.

Il n'avait peut-être pas à se contenir autant finalement.

Il leva alors les yeux vers le capitaine. Devait-il le faire à nouveau ?

De toute façon, songea-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux, il n'avait rien à perdre dans ce monde...

Qu'importait s'il perdait encore de la vision...

A cinq mètres plus loin, le capitaine Kuchiki entendit Itachi murmurer deux mots qu'il ne perçut pas distinctement. Puis il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Amaterasu...

Le capitaine fit monter mentalement les lames devant lui pour les tenir à une distance de sécurité ne sachant pas ce qui allait sortir de cette technique.

Puis soudainement, en plein combat, au moment où la tension et la concentration étaient pourtant à leur paroxysme, il écarquilla les yeux et se figea instantanément.

Le temps sembla soudainement s'arrêter de défiler lorsqu'il vit, trois mètres plus loin, du sang couler de l'œil droit d'Itachi avec le même mouvement significatif que le feraient des larmes.

Tout se passa soudainement très vite. Il vit des flammes noires apparaître tout autour de lui et il vit le jeune homme courir vers lui, sauter et s'élancer vers lui en position d'attaque, prêt à lancer il ne savait quoi sur lui.

Mais les yeux toujours grands ouverts, il ne put faire le moindre mouvement.

Il resta totalement, immobile et paralysé.

Car à l'instant même où il vit le sang couler de l'œil du jeune homme, il revit dans un flash, l'image de celui-ci mourant, saignant de la même manière, faisant un dernier sourire magnifique à son petit frère avant de mourir en se tapant violemment la tête contre le mur.

Il ne put alors rien faire d'autre que regarder le jeune homme s'élancer vers lui, totalement impuissant.

Cependant, Itachi qui était dans les airs quelques secondes auparavant avait vu le capitaine cesser soudainement de se défendre. Il n'avait donc pas lancé ses shuriken enflammés et était redescendu au sol.

C'est à nouveau à une scène surréaliste qu'assistèrent les shinigamis qui observaient le combat.

Ils virent un cercle des flammes noires qui semblaient extrêmement puissantes, et à l'intérieur, face à face et immobiles, à seulement un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre, le capitaine Kuchiki et le ninja.

En effet, les deux hommes se regardèrent silencieusement tandis que brûlaient les flammes destructrices de l'Amaterasu autour d'eux. Le capitaine Kuchiki reprenant lentement ses esprits après l'image parasite qui l'avait immobilisé, et Itachi, regardant calmement ce dernier.

Le capitaine fronça légèrement ses sourcils face au jeune homme qui saignait toujours de l'œil à un mètre de lui.

Itachi lui, regardait toujours aussi calmement et silencieusement le capitaine.

\- Vous possédez du chakra, Kuchiki-san. Annonça alors Itachi.

Le noble ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- Je le vois circuler en vous avec mon Sharingan. Expliqua Itachi qui était toujours en Mangekyô Sharingan. Il n'est pas très puissant, mais il est présent tout de même.

Il ferma alors les yeux et fit disparaître les flammes de l'Amaterasu et cessa son Sharingan.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il revit le capitaine Kuchiki qui semblait toujours aussi surpris.

\- C'est impossible... Murmura ce dernier.

Itachi tourna alors la tête sur sa gauche pour regarder Shinji qui était à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Sharingan... Murmura-t-il alors.

Le capitaine vit Itachi observer son collègue un instant, puis tourner la tête sur sa droite pour regarder la trentaine de shinigamis qui étaient un peu plus loin.

Puis il le vit tourner à nouveau la tête vers lui et le regarder.

Il soutint son regard. Et soudainement, il vit le visage de ce dernier, jusqu'à présent calme et neutre, lui sourire.

\- Je crois bien que vous êtes le seul à en avoir, Kuchiki-san.

Le cœur du capitaine Kuchiki se mit à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit les yeux légèrement en plus grand.

\- Énorme ! Entendirent-ils soudainement dire Shinji qui s'approchait d'eux en courant. C'était juste énorme ! Dit à nouveau celui-ci à leur niveau. La vache, pourtant il était court mais j'ai rarement vu un aussi beau combat de toute ma longue vie ! Et toi ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant Itachi impressionné, t'es juste divin mon vieux ! Avouez qu'il vous en a fait baver hein Kuchiki-Taicho !?

Le capitaine Kuchiki ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés en faisant revenir les lames de Senbonzakura sur la garde du Zanpakuto. Puis il le rangea dans son fourreau.

\- On se retrouve ce soir à la réunion, déclara-t-il alors en commençant à marcher.

\- Oï, Kuchiki-Tai...

Shinji n'eut même pas le temps de finir, le capitaine avait disparu en Shunpo.

\- Ah..., soupira-t-il avec une tête blasée, toujours égal à lui-même. Ce petit morveux...

Une minute plus tard, Shinji et Itachi virent arriver Renji en courant vers eux.

\- Putain ! S'exclama Renji de manière toujours aussi raffinée en arrivant vers eux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ai jamais vu un combat aussi beau de toute ma vie ! Putain t'es trop balaise mon vieux ! J'en étais sûr ! S'écria le vice-capitaine en tapant sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Faut que tu deviennes Shinigami y a pas moyen ! Wow, ton œil ! Se calma-t-il soudainement. Il saigne encore ! Pourtant je croyais que le capitaine ne t'avait pas touché... ?

\- Non, c'est mon attaque qui me fait saigner de l'œil. Expliqua calmement Itachi en s'essuyant la joue du revers de sa main aux ongles violet.

\- Ah ! Pouaah ! Ce combat j'en reviens toujours pas ! S'excita Renji à nouveau tout seul.

\- Oï, oï, intervint Shinji en se penchant pour regarder la trentaine de Shinigami qui regardait vers eux, vous étiez pas censé vous entraîner tous ?

\- Héhé ! Sourit Renji en se grattant la tête légèrement gêné.

\- Allez, allez ! Au boulot !

\- Hai ! Acquiesça Renji en repartant, toujours aussi éclatant.

\- Et rend cet Asushi à son propriétaire !

\- Ça marche !

\- Ces jeunes alors ! Fit Shinji en secouant la tête.

Puis il fit un signe de tête à Itachi pour l'inviter à rentrer avec lui.

\- Mais bon, il avait pas tort. Reprit le blond. Tu sais, avec tes capacités qui sont visiblement de niveau capitaine, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on te demande de porter l'uniforme toi aussi ! Sous-entendit le blond.

Itachi ne répondit pas et marcha silencieusement.

\- Tu crois que ça te tenterait ? Demanda Shinji.

\- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Répondit simplement Itachi.

\- Puis en plus, t'es pas tombé sur le capitaine le plus nul pour ton premier entraînement, crois-moi ! Loin de là !

\- Effectivement, il semblerait qu'il soit très puissant.

\- Ça, oui, pour l'être il l'est. Il a un caractère de merde, fit Shinji avec une grimace en se remémorant tous les accrochages qu'il avait eu avec lui, il est imbu de lui-même, méprisant, hautain et orgueilleux...

Itachi eut un micro-sourire qui passa inaperçu.

\- Mais ça pour être puissant, il l'est ! Continua Shinji. Surtout que je ne l'ai vu cesser de progresser depuis que je suis redevenu capitaine !

\- Vous avez cessé de l'être ? Demanda Itachi en le regardant de ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Et pas très glorieuse pour les shinigamis ! Dit-il avec un rictus. Je vais peut-être attendre que tu t'engages avec nous avant de te la raconter ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Mais il lui raconta tout de même sur le chemin du retour et même après car ils s'installèrent sur un corridor pour discuter. Enfin, comme bien souvent avec Itachi, c'était les autres qui parlaient et lui qui écoutait.

Le capitaine blond à la coupe au carré finit par le laisser car il devait lui aussi se rendre aux entraînements de sa propre division. Il l'invita à le suivre, mais Itachi déclina poliment l'invitation.

Itachi se retrouva ainsi seul sur ce corridor face auquel se trouvait une petite mare où nageaient des carpes koi.

Il se sentait fatigué... L'utilisation du Mangekyô Sharingan avait épuisé une bonne quantité de son chakra. Cependant quelque chose semblait vraiment clocher...

oOoOoOo

 _ **19h, le jour même, à la première division**_

Comme convenu, tous les capitaines s'étaient rendus à la réunion « compte-rendu » de l'entraînement du nouveau-venu. Cependant, avec tous les shinigamis qui avaient assisté au duel opposant le capitaine Kuchiki et Itachi et qui en avaient parlé à tous leurs amis, la moitié du Seireitei connaissait déjà l'intégralité de ce combat d'anthologie dans les moindres détails. Les capitaines y compris auprès de qui l'information avait fini par remonter.

Lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki entra dans la salle, il aperçut le regard du jeune Uchiha sur lui. Il le soutint un moment puis tourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

Itachi qui avait observé le capitaine Kuchiki au loin avait remarqué que depuis que celui-ci lui avait donné son gant pour s'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé de ses yeux, il n'en portait plus à ses mains.

\- Bien ! Fit le commandant interrompant le cours des pensées d'Itachi. Ne faisons pas perdurer le suspense plus longtemps et racontez-nous tout !

\- Les gars, fit alors Shinji en fermant les yeux avec un sourire, vous avez raté le combat du siècle...

\- On a cru comprendre ! Râla Kenpachi, frustré d'avoir raté ça, et surtout frustré de ne pas avoir été celui contre qui ce puissant combattant s'était entraîné. Raconte ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Je vous annonce que ce gars... dit alors Shinji toujours les yeux fermés, est de niveau officier... Minimum... Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait combattu à son plus haut niveau.

\- Il ne s'est pas _du tout_ battu à son niveau... Le reprit le capitaine Kuchiki les yeux clos.

\- Voilà qui est plutôt fascinant... Reconnut Kyôraku assis sur son siège avec la nonchalance qui lui était coutumière. Mais bon, cet entraînement n'avait pas pour but de comparer le niveau des ninjas et des shinigamis mais plutôt de savoir quelles compétences et capacités spirituelles avait gardé ce jeune homme en atterrissant ici. Votre verdict Sensei ? Demanda Kyôraku à Itachi avec un sourire.

\- J'ai conservé l'intégralité de mon chakra. Annonça Itachi. Et il semblerait que mon apparition ici l'ait fait croître davantage. J'ai senti que mes réserves étaient encore plus grandes que de mon vivant.

\- Intéressant ! Intervint Kurotsuchi. Vraiment intéressant !

\- J'ai fait une autre découverte, continua Itachi en tournant la tête vers le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait les yeux clos. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, mon Sharingan me permet de voir le chakra qui circule dans le corps de mon adversaire. En l'utilisant contre le capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai découvert qu'il possédait du chakra lui aussi.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent pratiquement tous les capitaines en se tournant vers le noble comme s'ils avaient vu le diable.

\- Et vous n'en avez vu chez aucun autre Shinigami ?! Demanda Soi Fon sous le choc.

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous testé sur d'autres capitaines ? Demanda Unohana. Peut-être que le capitaine Kuchiki en possède grâce à sa grande puissance.

\- Je n'ai testé que sur Hirako-Taicho, avoua Itachi. Je peux regarder maintenant si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui, faites ! S'empressa de répondre Mayuri.

\- Sharingan... Dit tout bas Itachi.

Il regarda à sa droite. Il passa à travers les capitaines et ne vit absolument aucune trace de chakra.

Il tourna la tête à gauche, la même chose, sauf qu'il fut presque ébloui par la vivacité du chakra qui circulait dans le corps du capitaine de la sixième division.

\- Je n'en vois que chez le capitaine Kuchiki... Confirma Itachi en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Cependant, dit-il les sourcils légèrement froncés, c'est subtile mais il me semble qu'il a déjà augmenté entre tout à l'heure et maintenant...

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit alors les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme, sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... Soupira Kyoraku en baissant son chapeau, les bizarreries ne font que s'accumuler... Kurotsuchi-Taicho, une hypothèse ?

Le susnommé souriait de toutes ses dents face au mystère auquel il était actuellement confronté.

\- Je n'explique pas cette présence de chakra chez le capitaine Kuchiki. Reconnut-il. Cependant, le fait que lui seul parmi les plus puissants shinigamis en possède, signifie que c'est forcément lié à ce phénomène qui s'est passé entre Uchiha-san et lui !

\- Uchiha-san lui aurait transmis du chakra ? Demanda Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas, il semblerait ! Répondit Mayuri. Et il se pourrait également que le contact spirituel avec Uchiha-san fasse croître ce chakra chez lui !

Les capitaines étaient tous dépassés par ce cumul de phénomènes inexpliqués. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient de telles choses se produire.

\- Itachi-san, demanda Kyoraku en relevant son chapeau, avez-vous déjà donné du chakra à quelqu'un de votre vivant ? Volontairement ou non ?

\- Transmis certaines de mes techniques oui. Mais du chakra à quelqu'un qui n'en possédait pas, jamais. Et je n'ai jamais su que cela se faisait non plus. Répondit Itachi.

\- Hmm... Réfléchit le commandant en rebaissant son chapeau.

\- Comment êtes-vous mort ? Demanda soudainement Kensei après un silence, peut être que ça a un lien avec tout ce qu'il se passe... ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit vivement ses yeux pour jeter un regard en biais au capitaine aux cheveux gris. D'où elle sortait cette question ?

Il tourna alors rapidement les yeux sur Itachi.

Celui-ci répondit simplement avec le visage aussi calme que d'habitude :

\- Je suis mort après avoir été ressuscité par un jutsu spécial. Je ne vois aucun lien entre ma mort et le fait que le capitaine Kuchiki possède du chakra.

\- Eh bien... en voilà une sacrée khôl qui nous est posée là... Soupira Kyoraku.

Les capitaines demeurèrent à nouveau silencieux et pensifs. Sauf un évidemment :

\- Bats-toi contre moi ! Déclara Kenpachi en plein milieu du blanc avec un grand sourire. Te battre avec quelqu'un d'autre est le seul moyen de savoir si tu refiles du chakra aux shinigamis en te battant contre eux !

\- Pourquoi trouvez-vous toujours des idées pertinentes seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de combat à la clé... ? Soupira le capitaine de la douzième division, las de son camarade.

\- Je t'emmerde ! C'est la vérité ! Je peux me battre avec toi aussi si tu veux ! Le provoqua Zaraki.

\- Messieurs, messieurs, intervint Kyoraku en levant sa main d'un air fatigué, on ne va pas se battre ! Enfin, attendez au moins d'être dans un lieu plus propice ! En revanche, dit-il en se redressant légèrement d'un air plus sérieux, c'était effectivement une idée pertinente. C'est effectivement en se battant avec un autre capitaine qu'on verra si le transfert de pouvoir est réel ou non.

Le capitaine Kuchiki plissa les yeux.

\- Hitsugaya-Taicho, c'est à vous que je confie la tâche d'accompagner le capitaine Kuchiki pour les « combats » et entraînements avec Itachi-san lors des prochains jours. Proposa le commandant.

\- Hai, approuva le jeune garçon les yeux clos.

\- QUOI ?! Bondit Kenpachi hors de lui. Pourquoi c'est pas à moi que vous confiez cette tâche ?!

\- Je ne veux pas de blessés, expliqua Kyoraku, ce n'est pas d'un vrai combat qu'il s'agit, nous faisons de simples tests pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kuchiki-Taicho, dit-il alors en regardant ce dernier, pour les prochains jours à venir je souhaiterais que vous logiez Itachi-san dans votre demeure et que vous continuez à vous entraîner avec lui. Nous verrons alors si à force d'être à proximité du chakra d'Itachi-san, le votre se mettra à augmenter de nouveau. Nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir d'où provient cette nouvelle énergie en vous.

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta silencieux en fermant les yeux.

\- Itachi-san, fit alors Kyoraku en se tournant vers le jeune homme, êtes-vous d'accord avec tout ce que je viens de proposer ?

\- Oui.

\- Seriez-vous également d'accord pour retourner rendre visite au capitaine Kurotsuchi, accompagné du capitaine Kuchiki pour essayer de comprendre tous ces phénomènes inexpliqués ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup pour votre coopération, sourit Kyoraku, je sais qu'on vous en demande beaucoup ! Désolé ! Mais tout ceci est vraiment nouveau pour nous et il faut vraiment que l'on puisse éclaircir cela... Fit-il avec une certaine préoccupation.

\- Je le comprends tout à fait. Répondit Itachi avec calme.

\- Une chance pour nous. Bon, eh bien, je reporte cette réunion dans deux jours à la même heure, déclara Kyoraku, pour faire le point sur les recherches du capitaine Kurotsuchi, et sur les entraînements avec Itachi-san. Si personne n'a de questions, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Tss ! Bougonna Kenpachi en quittant la pièce comme un prince.

Tandis que les capitaines se dispersaient, Ukitake lui, se rendit à côté de son meilleur ami qui était assis au siège de commandant.

Une fois à côté de lui, il se tourna vers ses camarades qui sortaient de la pièce. Et un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le capitaine Kuchiki se rendre à côté d'Itachi, puis les deux quitter la pièce ensemble.

\- Tu avais visiblement raison... Murmura Kyoraku assis à son siège qui regardait également les deux bruns quitter la salle.

 **Flash-Back**

 _ **Plus tôt dans la journée**_

Le capitaine Ukitake s'était rendu à la première division pour rendre visite à son ami de toujours. Il savait où ce dernier se trouverait sans même avoir à le chercher : il était forcément allongé sur un toit de la première division avec un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, la tête cachée sous son chapeau.

Et cela ne rata pas, ce fut exactement là qu'il le trouva. Kyoraku avait beau être devenu commandant, la moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était resté égal à lui-même ! Songea Ukitake avec amusement en le rejoignant.

Il s'était assis à côté de lui et ensemble, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient quotidiennement depuis plusieurs siècles.

Irrémédiablement, la conversation finit par arriver sur le nouveau-venu dont l'arrivée et les pouvoirs faisaient déjà tant de bruit.

Et la conversation revint très souvent sur lui à vrai dire.

En effet, Ukitake semblait s'était pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme sans même le réaliser et ce, dès qu'il l'avait rencontré.

\- Ukitake ! Lui fit alors Kyoraku la moitié du visage cachée sous son chapeau, tu te rends compte que tu me parles de ce jeune garçon depuis près d'une heure déjà ?

Ukitake eut un rire amusé.

\- Gomen Kyoraku ! Je reconnais que je me préoccupe beaucoup de son sort... Avoua-t-il en redevenant sérieux. J'ai rarement eu un pressentiment aussi fort au sujet de quelqu'un... Tu sais... Je le sens, je sens qu'il cache quelque chose. Enfin, pas qu'il cache quelque chose dont on doit se méfier, au contraire, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sens qu'il trimballe quelque chose de lourd, très très lourd derrière lui.

\- Un passé douloureux tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda le nouveau commandant en remontant à moitié son chapeau pour voir son ami qu'il sentait réellement inquiet.

Ukitake grimaça :

\- Je ne sais pas... Il a tout juste 21 ans Kyoraku...

Ledit Kyoraku ouvrit légèrement les yeux en plus grand.

\- Sérieusement ?! Je lui en aurais donné presque 30 en âge humain !

\- Tu vois ? Renchérit directement l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il a une maturité, un savoir-vivre et un recul bien trop important pour son âge ! Je ne veux pas interroger Byakuya sur ce qu'il a vu dans le passé de ce jeune homme mais il y a quelque chose...

\- Hmm... Réfléchit Kyoraku en recouvrant son visage de son chapeau.

Ils restèrent silencieux et pensifs tous les deux pendant quelques minutes.

\- En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis heureux, reprit Ukitake redevenu gai, c'est que ce soit avec Byakuya qu'il s'entraîne !

Le commandant retira légèrement son chapeau pour regarder son ami un sourcil en l'air.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! S'amusa Ukitake. Je te dis ça parce que je suis aussi sûr d'une deuxième chose, c'est que Byakuya se préoccupe de ce jeune garçon au moins tout autant que moi !

Cette fois, ce fut de grands yeux qu'ouvrit Kyoraku et il eut une grimace à l'encontre de son ami qui signifiait vraiment « on parle du même Byakuya là ?! ». Ukitake éclata de rire face à la tête de son ami.

Puis il se calma mais garda un sourire sur le visage.

\- Non, tu peux me croire. Dit-il à nouveau. Tu n'as pas été surpris toi ? Par le fait qu'il demande, lui Kuchiki Byakuya, à ce qu'on n'interroge pas Itachi-kun sur son passé ? Et la façon qu'il a eu de lui venir en aide quand le p'tit n'a pas répondu à ta question sur ses origines...

\- Hmm... ? Fit Kyôraku d'un air à nouveau suspicieux.

\- Tu sais, je commence à bien le connaître, le petit Byakuya-bô ! Plaisanta Ukitake. Sa petite sœur est ma vice-capitaine, et je commence à connaître par cœur la manière prétendument lointaine mais profonde qu'il a de s'inquiéter pour les gens. Dit-il avec plus de sérieux. A tout point de vue, je pense que tu devrais inciter Itachi-kun à loger chez Byakuya dorénavant.

\- Quoi, t'en as déjà marre de lui finalement ? Demanda Kyôraku avec un sourire.

\- Non, pas du tout, je le logerais pour l'éternité si c'était son souhait !

\- Si c'était son souhait ? Releva le châtain surpris, donc tu penses que c'est lui qui voudrait aller chez Kuchiki ?

\- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Avoua-t-il. Je pense simplement qu'ils ont des choses à se dire tous les deux... Byakuya a quand même vu l'intégralité de son passé... Expliqua Ukitake avec une tête à nouveau préoccupée. Ce n'est pas rien tout de même... Un lien se crée obligatoirement dans ces cas-là... Je suis persuadé que Byakuya s'occupera d'Itachi-kun bien mieux que moi. Puis... fit-il alors en retrouvant soudainement le sourire, je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent un peu ces deux-là finalement !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Kyôraku continuait de regarder le ninja et le capitaine Kuchiki quitter la salle de réunion, côte à côte et en silence.

\- Oui Ukitake, je crois que tu avais définitivement raison, répéta Kyôraku avec un sourire, à tout point de vue...


	5. Chapter 5

**hisana03** : Merci beaucoup ! Et je pèse mes mots ! Ton enthousiasme pour ma fiction me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Et honnêtement, c'est le fait que tu aies relu une deuxième fois tout le début qui m'a motivé à publier ce soir ! Sincèrement merci. Toutes tes hypothèses m'ont vraiment fait rire ! Tu auras tooooutes tes réponses, un jour ! :p

 **hanahime** : Merci beaucoup ! Comment se passera la colocation ? Début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci à toi de reviewer à chaque chapitre quasiment, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 5 

_**Un peu plus tard, dans le manoir Kuchiki**_

Le capitaine Kuchiki avait silencieusement conduis le ninja jusqu'à chez lui. Tous les deux, marchant pourtant côte à côte, ne se dirent un seul mot de tout le long trajet.

Ils regardèrent simplement tantôt la pleine lune, tantôt en face d'eux, le regard fixe, bercés par la légère brise de vent qui envoyait valser leurs longues mèches brunes respectives.

Mais pas un seul mot ne sortit de leur bouche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du manoir Kuchiki, le capitaine qui marchait légèrement en avant du jeune homme, traversa de nombreuses pièces et de nombreux couloirs.

Puis il s'arrêta dans une large pièce ouverte, dont les portes extérieures donnaient sur un magnifique jardin. Seule une table basse faisait office de meuble dans cette pièce.

\- As-tu dîné ? Demanda le capitaine dos au jeune homme.

\- Non. Répondit ce dernier.

Le noble se retourna et passa silencieusement à côté du jeune homme pour quitter la pièce.

\- Fais comme chez toi, dit-il de dos en partant. Je reviens.

Itachi ne se tourna pas non plus vers le capitaine. Il resta debout immobile.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit la porte et la referma délicatement derrière lui.

Il vit Itachi, de dos, assis sur le corridor extérieur de la pièce.

Il marcha alors en silence jusqu'à lui. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il posa discrètement ses yeux sur lui.

Itachi était assis la jambe gauche pendant dans le vide, la jambe droite relevée contre lui, avec sa main droite posée dessus. Et sa tête était tournée vers le ciel.

Le capitaine Kuchiki observa ses longs cheveux attachés qui retombaient jusqu'à son dos, le collier métallique à boucles qu'il portait à son cou, ses ongles violet et cette bague pourpre sur sa main...

Ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage partiellement caché par ses longues mèches brunes qui dépassaient de son menton. Il voyait tout juste le bas du long cerne qui traversait sa joue droite.

Mais même en ne voyant pas son visage, le capitaine pouvait aisément imaginer l'air esseulé avec lequel le jeune homme contemplait actuellement la pleine lune.

Avoir le jeune ninja à portée de main, juste à côté de lui, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours... Cette inquiétude incessante à son sujet, ces images de sa tragique vie passée qui lui revenaient toujours en tête...

Il ne pouvait que le reconnaître : c'était aussi frustrant qu'agréable.

Le noble remonta alors les yeux jusqu'à la lune, et la contempla lui aussi, aussi silencieusement que le jeune Uchiha.

Et ils restèrent là, tous deux, Itachi assis une main sur son genou, le capitaine Kuchiki avec un simple yukata bleu nuit, debout à ses côtés, à contempler la beauté de cette pleine lune, dans le plus plat des silences.

Ils restèrent un temps infini de la sorte.

La seule chose qui interrompit le calme de cet instant fut la porte qu'ils entendirent s'ouvrir.

Le capitaine Kuchiki tourna seulement la tête et aperçut ses domestiques apporter le dîner à table.

Il remit sa tête droite et porta à nouveaux ses yeux sur la lune.

Puis il les baissa sur Itachi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis tout ce temps.

\- A table... Dit-il alors en se retournant pour aller jusqu'à la table.

Une fois qu'il s'assit sur l'un des deux coussins qui étaient face à face de part et d'autre de la table, il entendit les pas légers du jeune homme venir jusqu'à lui.

Itachi alla silencieusement s'asseoir sur le coussin d'en face. Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement en plus grand en voyant des boulettes de riz au konbu sur la table. C'était son plat préféré. Quelle coïncidence, songea-t-il.

Après un petit « itadakimasu » en cœur, les deux bruns commencèrent à manger en silence.

Le silence est bien le mot qui convenait au repas que partagèrent les deux hommes. La seule chose que l'on entendait était le bruit des baguettes qui tapaient contre les bols.

Si quelqu'un avait dit aux trente hommes qui avaient assistés au combat dantesque qui avait opposé ces deux merveilleux combattants que le soir-même, ces deux même combattants avaient dîné ensemble à la même table sans se dire un seul mot de tout le repas, ils ne l'auraient probablement pas cru.

Et pourtant, les yeux dans leur plat respectif, ou ponctuellement les yeux de Byakuya posés sur Itachi, ils soupèrent bel et bien en silence de A à Z.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, le noble observa longuement les boulettes de riz au konbu puis Itachi. Itachi n'avait pas touché une seule fois à ce plat...

Itachi finit par lever les yeux vers le capitaine également.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Le capitaine Kuchiki qui regardait ces grands yeux noirs vides d'expression plissa imperceptiblement les yeux.

Puis il ferma les yeux en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Viens. Ordonna-t-il presque dehors.

Itachi se leva et le suivit silencieusement.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et le noble s'arrêta. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une gigantesque pièce, aux décorations de murs magnifiques.

Il y entra suivi d'Itachi. Il alla sur sa droite pour ouvrir une grande armoire murale. Dedans se trouvaient plusieurs géants futons blancs et de soyeux et luxueux kimonos.

Le noble se retourna pour regarder Itachi qui était resté au milieu de la pièce et qui regardait autour de lui.

\- Tu dormiras dans cette pièce, expliqua-t-il alors au jeune homme qui se tourna vers lui. Ici se trouvent plusieurs futons. Il y a également plusieurs kimonos à ta disposition. La gauche de cette pièce donne directement sur une salle de bain qui devient la tienne à partir de ce jour.

Le noble alla au fond de la pièce ouvrir les grandes portes coulissantes extérieures pour y dévoiler un magnifique jardin où coulait une rivière.

\- Ce jardin devient également tien à partir de ce jour. Dit-il de dos, ses longs cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules.

Puis il se retourna les yeux fermés pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

\- Les quartiers privés de ma petite sœur se situent à l'ouest d'ici. Expliqua-t-il en marchant toujours. Mais pour tout le reste, l'intégralité de ce manoir est également tien à compter de ce jour.

Itachi observa le capitaine s'arrêter soudainement de marcher avant d'ouvrir les portes de la chambre.

Il le vit rester immobile quelques secondes face à la porte.

\- « _Ceux qui ont levé la main sur un camarade connaissent une morte affreuse_ », n'est-ce pas ? Dit alors le capitaine Kuchiki toujours de dos, d'une voix lente.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux.

Byakuya tourna la tête pour, d'un œil, observer le jeune homme au milieu de la pièce.

\- Itachi, dit-il alors en plissant les yeux, quand cesseras-tu donc de te le faire payer ?

Ledit Itachi regardait le capitaine Kuchiki, choqué.

Le noble remit sa tête droite.

\- Ma chambre est la deuxième porte à gauche de cette pièce, dit-il alors en ouvrant les portes coulissantes, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quand...viens m'y trouver.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant seul un Itachi éberlué qui fixait toujours l'endroit d'où il venait de partir.

Le ninja fronça alors les sourcils en baissant les yeux au sol.

Cette phrase... Songea-t-il en se retournant pour aller sur le corridor extérieur de la chambre. C'était mot pour mot celle qu'il avait dite à Kisame, son partenaire de l'Akatsuki...

Pourquoi diable cet homme s'en souvenait-il ? Songea Itachi les sourcils tremblant légèrement en s'asseyant sur le bois du corridor. Pourquoi diable cet homme avait-il vu tout son passé ? Pourquoi diable cet homme lisait-il si bien en lui ?

Itachi tourna la tête sur sa droite et défronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit une chose. Ce jardin que le noble venait de faire sien était le sien à lui puisqu'il donnait sur sa chambre personnelle qui se trouvait à quinze mètres d'ici...

Décidément...

Pourquoi diable cet homme redouté de tous et prétendument exécrable était-il si bon avec lui ?

oOoOoOo

 _ **La nuit même, dans le manoir Kuchiki**_

Le capitaine Kuchiki releva la couverture de son futon dans un grand geste agacé. Et tout aussi agacé, il se leva.

Il alla à sa salle de bain qui donnait sur sa chambre et se plaça face à son miroir.

Puis ses yeux gris se baissèrent doucement. Et pour la énième fois, la même image qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit lui revint en flash.

L'image de cet après-midi même, de ce moment atemporel au milieu des flammes de l'Amaterasu d'Itachi... L'image du ninja aux grands cernes qui après l'avoir regardé un instant, avait soudainement souri.

Le capitaine Kuchiki serra ses poings autour de lui-même.

Que diable avait-il à revoir constamment ce sourire dans sa tête ?!

Dans un grognement d'irritation, le capitaine Kuchiki sortit de sa salle de bain et se rendit sur le corridor extérieur de sa chambre.

Il observa silencieusement le reflet de la lune sur l'eau de la rivière coulant en face de lui.

Il allait pour lever la tête vers la lune lorsqu'il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Itachi assis sur le corridor quinze mètres plus loin, et qui plus est, en train de le regarder.

Le jeune homme était exactement dans la même position que dans la soirée, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre relevée contre lui avec une main dessus. Sauf que là, il était actuellement en train le regarder.

Avec un mélange d'effroi et d'une autre sensation qu'il préféra ignorer, ledit noble vit ce dernier se lever soudainement, vêtu d'un simple short cycliste noir moulant à sa peau, avec en guise de haut ce tissu résille noir que portaient les ninjas sous leur tenue.

Autrement dit, il était pratiquement en sous vêtement.

Et en un rien de temps, le jeune homme se trouva face à lui, et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui seulement, le visage toujours aussi calme que d'habitude.

Tant il était perturbé, le capitaine ne se rendit même pas compte que le haut de son propre yukata bleu nuit était en désordre et à moitié ouvert. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'était-il autant, perturbé ?

Et pourquoi diable son cœur battait-il toujours aussi puissamment dans sa poitrine en présence de cet homme ?!

Le jeune homme aux grands cernes et aux mèches brunes le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux noirs. Et soudainement Byakuya le vit lui tendre quelque chose de blanc.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçut son propre gant qu'il lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre.

\- Désolé, murmura alors Itachi, j'ai tenté de le laver à maintes reprises, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire partir le sang.

Le capitaine fixa de ses yeux anthracite le jeune homme. Par conséquent, il n'attrapa même pas le gant qu'il lui tendait. Il le regarda simplement.

Itachi d'un visage où régnait un calme plat soutenait également le regard du capitaine en silence.

\- Kuchiki-san, dit-il alors le visage aussi atone qu'inexpressif, puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-il alors en fixant les yeux gris du noble dont les longs cheveux d'ébène lâchés dansaient au gré du vent et retombaient sur son yukata mal fermé.

Ledit Kuchiki cligna simplement des yeux, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- En observant le chakra avec mes pupilles je peux voir les intentions de mes adversaires, dit alors Itachi ne quittant pas des yeux le noble.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis reprit.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je ressenti aucune intention de vous défendre à ce moment-là ? Demanda-t-il alors d'un visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Vous seriez mort si je n'avais pas arrêté mon coup.

Le capitaine n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait très bien de quel moment parlait Itachi... Le moment où, en plein combat intense, à la vision de ce sang coulant de l'oeil du jeune homme, il avait été incapable de faire le moindre geste...

Son visage redevint tout aussi froid que celui d'Itachi. Il observa silencieusement le visage du jeune homme face à lui, ses deux longues mèches brunes, ses deux grands cernes, ses deux grands yeux...

Puis il se retourna et tendit la main gauche sur le côté.

\- Je cherche toujours la réponse à cette question... Murmura-t-il.

Itachi observa silencieusement la longue chevelure brune du capitaine volant au vent, puis baissa les yeux pour déposer le gant dans sa main tendue sur le côté.

Il vit Byakuya retourner jusqu'aux deux portes coulissantes de sa chambre et lui murmurer d'une voix basse :

\- Bonne nuit, Itachi...

\- Bonne nuit, Kuchiki-san...

\- Byakuya... Précisa le noble avant de fermer ses portes.

Itachi resta un instant à regarder les portes fermées. Puis il fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre.

\- Byakuya... Murmura-t-il.

oOoOoOo

 _ **Le lendemain matin, dans le manoir Kuchiki**_

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit l'œil. Il avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, au moins quelques petites heures. Il se releva de son futon et remit machinalement son yukata mal arrangé en place.

Cependant, tandis que dans un geste encore à moitié endormi, il rattachait la ceinture de son yukata, il releva vivement la tête et regarda en face de lui comme s'il avait vu le diable.

Cette sensation...

Tout à coup, il se sentit très bien réveillé...

Les sourcils froncés, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Il marcha les quinze pas qui séparaient sa chambre de celle de son nouvel hôte et ouvrit la porte sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer ou de toquer.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda le ninja qui, assis à la même place qu'il était quelques heures avant, se tourna également pour le regarder.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Itachi vêtu de son haut résille noir, étonné de la visite impromptue du noble.

Ledit noble, avec un visage toujours aussi préoccupé traversa la pièce à grands pas pour aller jusqu'à Itachi qui se leva également.

Lorsqu'ils furent debout face à face, Byakuya posa soudainement sa grande main blanche au milieu du torse du jeune homme, en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Il les rouvrit aussi sec, en retirant sa main, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Tu as du Reiatsu de shinigami, Itachi... Dit-il alors les sourcils froncés.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux en plus grand.

Le capitaine le regarda toujours aussi préoccupé.

\- Vous pensez que... ? Sous-entendit, sourcils froncés, Itachi qui savait être compris par le noble sans même avoir à finir sa phrase.

\- Cela y ressemble beaucoup... Murmura le noble qui avait effectivement compris où voulait en venir le ninja.

\- Sharingan... Murmura Itachi les sourcils froncés.

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps du capitaine en face de lui.

Et il écarquilla les yeux en les relevant sur le visage de Byakuya.

\- Vous aussi... Susurra-t-il interloqué.

Le capitaine plissa à nouveau les yeux puis se retourna vivement.

\- Allons au Bureau du Développement Technologique... Annonça le capitaine qui était déjà à la moitié de la pièce tant il marcha vite.

Les deux bruns se préparèrent à la hâte et sans même prendre de repas pour se diriger en shunpo pour le Shinigami et en vitesse éclair pour le ninja à la douzième division.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi se ravit de les voir de si bonne heure.

Puis après s'être longuement enthousiasmé de la visite ses cobayes, il se retourna soudainement sur Itachi.

\- Du vrai Reiatsu ?! S'exclama-t-il soudainement le réalisant seulement à cet instant-là.

\- Du vrai Reiatsu... Confirma le capitaine Kuchiki les sourcils froncés.

\- Et la quantité de chakra circulant dans le corps du capitaine Kuchiki a doublé depuis hier. Déclara Itachi, les sourcils légèrement froncés à son tour.

Le capitaine scientifique ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'illumina à nouveau.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-il. Kuchiki-Taicho, installez-vous ici je vous prie ! Demanda-t-il alors au capitaine en montrant son fauteuil où il branchait ses patients /cobayes.

Il brancha rapidement le capitaine Kuchiki en posant des électrodes sur son visage, sur son torse et sur ses bras.

Il alla en courant vers sa machine traficoter de nombreux boutons à toute vitesse comme s'il tapait sur des touches de piano. Il attendit quelques secondes immobile, puis il bondit en se levant de sa chaise.

\- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il. Je le savais ! Dit-il à nouveau en se retournant sur les deux bruns derrière lui. Vous vous êtes transmis vos énergies mutuelles ce jour-là ! par le Sharingan d'Uchiha-san !

Le capitaine Kuchiki et Itachi se regardèrent alors. C'étaient bien ce qu'ils avaient tous deux pressentis plus tôt...

\- C'est pour ça que seul vous parmi les shinigamis possédez du chakra, Kuchiki-Taicho ! Continua le scientifique. C'est merveilleux ! Se répéta-t-il. Uchiha-san s'il vous plaît, prenez sa place.

Les deux bruns échangèrent alors de place.

Le scientifique brancha Itachi et tout excité retourna à sa machine.

\- C'est bel et bien du Reiatsu ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais il est légèrement différent, il n'a pas la même substance... C'est merveilleux... Dit-il cette fois-ci comme s'il parlait à lui-même, pouvoir se transmettre des énergies de la sorte... Former des êtres hybrides ! Oui, on pourrait créer des êtres hybrides ! S'exclama-t-il. Mi Reiatsu- mi chakra...

Itachi tourna la tête à sa droite pour regarder le capitaine qui lui aussi tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Byakuya s'avança alors jusqu'au fauteuil et enleva lentement et une à une les électrodes sur le corps d'Itachi.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il alla à la porte en faisant signe à Itachi de le suivre que le capitaine fou se rendit compte qu'ils avaient bougé.

\- Que faites-vous ?! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Le capitaine Kuchiki à la porte, ne tourna que la tête vers le scientifique.

\- Il est hors de question qu'Uchiha Itachi ou moi-même devenions les cobayes de vos expériences malsaines. Déclara-t-il d'un regard et d'une voix aussi secs que froids.

\- Kuchiki-Taicho ! Appela Mayuri fou de rage le noble qui était déjà loin dehors. Revenez ! Kuchiki-Taicho !

Itachi alla également jusqu'à la sortie puis, de manière bien plus polie que son prédécesseur salua le scientifique en s'inclinant.

\- Bonne journée, Kurotsuchi-san.

Puis il rejoignit le capitaine Kuchiki.

Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses, Itachi tourna la tête vers le capitaine qui marchait à sa gauche.

\- Puis-je vous demander un service, Kuchiki-san ?

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine tourna la tête vers lui.

\- M'autoriseriez-vous à me rendre dans la bibliothèque des archives historiques de la Soul Society que garde votre clan ? Demanda alors Itachi.

Le capitaine continua de le regarder un instant. Puis il ferma les yeux et se tourna sur sa gauche, commençant à marcher dans cette direction opposée.

\- Merci. Dit Itachi en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la fameuse bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste en face du manoir Kuchiki.

Elle était gigantesque. Ce n'était pas si surprenant sachant qu'elle contenait toutes les archives de l'histoire de la Soul Society depuis sa création.

Ils pénétrèrent l'enceinte du grand bâtiment.

L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant. Des milliers de livres se trouvaient dans cette longue et haute bibliothèque qui faisait facilement une dizaine d'étages.

\- Un plan détaillé des différents thèmes se trouve au centre de la bibliothèque. Expliqua Byakuya en se retournant sur Itachi.

\- Très bien... Murmura le jeune homme dont les grands yeux noirs parcouraient l'ensemble de l'immense bâtiment.

Après son tour visuel, il finit par baisser les yeux en voyant que le capitaine Kuchiki le fixait de ses yeux anthracites. Après quelques secondes de regard partagé, Byakuya ferma les yeux en dépassant Itachi.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Si tu cherches les livres faisant référence aux âmes présumées anciennement shinobi et Uchiha, dit-il alors de dos, il s'agit de trois livres se trouvant au septième étage. Rang 23, numéro 155, rang 57, numéro 21, et rang 98, numéro 37. Tu trouveras directement les références dans les sommaires.

Il tourna alors simplement la tête pour voir Itachi.

\- Un repas t'attendra dans la pièce où nous avons dîné hier, dit-il alors en regardant le jeune homme. Ne le laisse pas pourrir. Ordonna-t-il alors en se retournant avant de partir en shunpo ne laissant même pas le temps au jeune homme de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ledit jeune homme, se rendit donc aux trois emplacements que lui avait indiqué avec précision le capitaine Kuchiki pour trouver ces fameux livres. Il commença à chercher et balaya des yeux le nombre infini de livres (à ce stade-là on pourrait plutôt appeler ça des encyclopédies) qu'il y avait traitant du sujet des âmes et de leurs diverses apparitions dans le temps.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa le nombre d'heures incalculables et le nombre inestimables de livres de 600 à 2000 pages que le capitaine Kuchiki avait dû lire ou feuilleter pour trouver tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le sujet des shinobis...

Il ne l'avait même pas remercié...

oOoOoOo

 _ **La journée même en début d'après-midi**_

Byakuya était rentré du QG de sa division où il était allé remplir sa paperasse quotidienne. Il était à présent de retour dans son manoir.

Il ouvrit une porte et resta debout face à cette pièce qui faisait office de salle à manger. C'était la pièce où il avait mangé avec le ninja la veille.

D'un regard inexpressif il regarda la nourriture qu'il avait faite préparer spécialement pour Itachi qui était restée exactement à la même place.

Il referma alors la pièce puis se rendit directement dans la bibliothèque.

Comme le matin même, elle était entièrement vide.

Tandis qu'il parcourut l'immense bibliothèque des yeux, il cogitait intérieurement.

Le ninja ne pouvait tout de même pas être toujours dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il l'y avait laissé six heures auparavant ? Se demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers du premier étage puis du deuxième.

Pourtant, il sentait son si particulier et singulier Reiatsu tout proche.

Justement à ce propos, songea le capitaine en montant légèrement plus à la hâte les étages trois et quatre. Pourquoi le sentait-il plus faiblement qu'auparavant ? Se demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

N'était-il pas censé augmenter logiquement ?

Il monta encore plus rapidement les escaliers, cinq, six et sept.

Arrivé au septième étage, son premier mauvais pressentiment à savoir qu'Itachi était resté dans la bibliothèque durant six heures, se vérifia. Et son deuxième mauvais pressentiment également, songea-t-il les yeux légèrement rétrécis lorsqu'il aperçut une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, Itachi, allongé au sol, avec un grand ouvrage ouvert et posé sur son torse.

Sans même avoir à voir son visage, il savait qu'il était éveillé et qu'il n'était actuellement pas en train de dormir...

Il finit alors de monter les escaliers calmement pour se rendre lentement jusqu'au jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta à son niveau et le vit, effectivement, allongé, ses yeux noirs posés au plafond.

Byakuya songea qu'il avait encore choisi de porter cet ensemble bleu nuit de l'Akatsuki et avait préféré le laver plutôt que d'accepter les kimonos soyeux qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire de sa chambre.

Tandis que les yeux sans vie du ninja regardaient le plafond, le capitaine observa ses longues mains blanches posées sur le gros livre qui était sur son torse. Ses ongles couleur améthyste et cette bague pourpre à son doigt. Puis ces longues chaussettes blanches qui soutenaient ces sandales bleues sur ses pieds aux ongles également violet...

Le capitaine reporta ses yeux sur le visage à cernes du jeune homme dont la longue queue de cheval revenait sur le côté de son bras gauche. Et ces yeux qui ne bougeaient toujours pas, et ne se clignaient toujours pas...

Le capitaine Kuchiki marcha à nouveau et dépassa Itachi pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, posé contre le mur.

Il reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage du ninja qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de sa cuisse.

Puis il tourna à nouveau sa tête pour la remettre face à lui, silencieusement.

\- Je sais Itachi... Murmura-t-il alors d'une voix presque inaudible les yeux toujours rivés face à lui. Je sais. Répéta-t-il.

Et ce fut ainsi.

Le capitaine ne dit rien d'autre à Itachi. Ni à cet instant, ni durant l'après-midi entier où il resta assis aux côtés du brun.

« Je sais... »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Car oui, il savait.

Il avait pressenti que le jeune homme ne serait pas dans son assiette, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne l'était pas du tout en vérité. Qu'il ne l'était pas aujourd'hui, qu'il ne l'était pas tout court depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society, et qu'au fond, il ne le serait probablement jamais totalement. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait compris dès l'instant où il avait vu son passé.

Il savait que cet homme ne souhaitait inconsciemment qu'une chose depuis cette fameuse nuit atroce : la mort.

Rien de plus.

Ce garçon avait mis à profit toutes les dernières années de sa courte vie pour protéger son frère et son village du maximum qu'il le pouvait. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait volontairement enduré et prolongé ses souffrances, encore et encore. Car bien qu'il la souhaitait du plus profond de son être, la mort était bien trop égoïste et surtout il ne la méritait pas.

Mais c'était son envie la plus profonde. Mourir, cesser de vivre et d'exister dans un monde où selon lui, il ne méritait pas la vie après avoir assassiné sa propre famille et menti, manipulé et traumatisé à vie son petit frère.

Itachi était mort en paix mais à présent qu'il était ici, tous ses remords et tourments étaient revenus.

Byakuya le savait.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen d'en être sûr par les images qu'il avait vu du passé d'Itachi, mais il l'avait très bien deviné : la maladie incurable qu'il avait attrapé... : Itachi l'avait souhaité du profond de son être. Byakuya le savait... Il l'avait volontairement contracté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car il voulait souffrir. Tout autant qu'il avait fait souffrir son frère.

Il voulait souffrir à la hauteur de la cruauté de ses actes.

Ce qui était certes paradoxal sachant qu'il souhaitait tout autant mourir que souffrir.

Ainsi, tout comme le capitaine l'avait vu dans son passé, il avait prolongé sa vie, encore et encore. En prenant des médicaments qui lui permettaient à la fois de survivre assez longtemps pour être tué par son frère, et à la fois de souffrir toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

C'était également pour cette raison, car il voulait enfin la mort, qu'il avait souri à son petit frère les deux fois juste avant son trépas. Son frère qu'il chérissait était évidemment la première raison de ce sourire, mais la deuxième était belle et bien présente également : Enfin il était libéré de ses souffrances...

C'était précisément pour cette raison que Byakuya, qui le comprit enfin cet après-midi-là aux côtés d'Itachi, était si perturbé lorsqu'il voyait Itachi sourire. Car lorsque le ninja souriait et ainsi contrastait brutalement avec son impassibilité habituelle, son envie de mourir lui sautait encore plus au visage.

Ce sourire lui rappelait que ce jeune garçon avait été malheureux toute son existence et qu'il avait enduré les pires souffrances imaginables. Non seulement les pires souffrances imaginables, mais en plus il les avait vécu dans la solitude la plus totale, en passant pour l'être le plus ignoble et infect du monde aux yeux de tout ce qui était le plus précieux à ses yeux : son village et son frère.

Ce sourire lui rappelait que l'être le plus courageux, valeureux et héroïque qu'il ait rencontré de sa vie souhaitait s'infliger les pires souffrances imaginables par dégoût de ce qu'il était.

Ce sourire lui rappelait qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas un. Et qu'Itachi ne serait jamais totalement heureux au fond...

C'était exactement pour cette raison que le capitaine savait que ce même être vertueux et merveilleux qui se trouvait à ses côtés à cet instant-même n'était pas dans son assiette depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. Peut-être que ses mensonges étaient passés auprès de tous les shinigamis, mais ils n'étaient pas passés une seule seconde auprès de Byakuya qui avait lu dans le sombre cœur du jeune homme depuis le début.

Et il l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il le voyait qu'Itachi ne souhaitait pas vivre ici. Car pour lui, même vivre ici en étant mort était une forme de vie comme une autre. Cette vie ici représentait à ses yeux une nouvelle vie et un présent qu'il ne méritait absolument pas. Une vie où qui plus est, il n'aurait été utile à personne.

Byakuya le savait...

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi avait été si choqué de savoir qu'il était le seul ninja à avoir atterri ici.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi n'avait pas enlevé cette tenue de l'Akatsuki qui était pourtant le symbole des souffrances qu'il s'était infligé.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi n'avait volontairement pas touché à son plat préféré que le capitaine avait volontairement fait cuisiner pour lui.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi avait volontairement utilisé à plusieurs reprises l'Amaterasu, la technique qui blessait ses yeux.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi se sentait si mal face à la gentillesse des shinigamis.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi restait volontairement en retrait.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi évitait volontairement la chaleur des shinigamis.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi préférait assurément sa présence à lui, plus froide et distante.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Itachi avait été si perturbé (et inconsciemment contrarié) de voir une nouvelle forme d'énergie, promettant renaissance et renouveau, apparaître en lui.

C'était simplement pour cette raison...

C'était simplement que selon lui, il était l'être le plus infecte qui soit et il ne devait vivre d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Tout simplement...

Ainsi, face à ce constat que le capitaine avait pressenti dès le départ, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'observer silencieusement le jeune ninja se forcer auprès de ses compères tout ce temps, pour voir, impuissant, le moment où il allait finir par arriver à son point de non-retour...

Il le savait. Il savait tout depuis le début...

Les heures défilèrent dans cette bibliothèque. Le capitaine Kuchiki ne dit rien, il resta simplement assis à côté d'Itachi dont le visage était à quelques centimètres de sa cuisse. Il resta simplement là assis, à ses côtés, tout le temps qu'il fallut à ce dernier pour se relever.

Il le regardait de temps à autre, et à chaque fois il revoyait cette même absence d'expression. Ce même regard fixe et extérieurement neutre et insensible en face de lui. Ces mêmes mèches brunes dont le mouvement était resté figé durant des heures sur les côtés de son visage. Ces mêmes mains aux ongles violet qui ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Et ces mêmes lèvres qui demeurèrent closes minute après minute et heure après heure.

Puis le capitaine remettait sa tête droite et laissait à son tour son regard fixe vagabonder en face de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, après des heures et des heures passées l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, qu'Itachi sortit de son mutisme.

Ainsi, après un moment que le capitaine n'attendait plus, Itachi releva délicatement le haut de son corps pour se remettre en position assise et fermer le livre qu'il avait gardé sur lui toute la journée.

Le capitaine tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme dont la longue queue de cheval brune revint sur le dos.

Il le vit se lever et déposer le fameux livre dans l'étagère au-dessus de lui.

Et avec ce même calme qui était le sien, Itachi se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

Le capitaine Kuchiki soutint son regard qui dura silencieusement, quelques secondes.

Puis Itachi finit par tendre sa main droite à Byakuya en le fixant toujours de son visage sans expression.

Le capitaine regarda la main d'Itachi puis à nouveau son visage.

Il envoya alors sa main droite dans celle du jeune homme qui l'aida à se relever.

Et une fois qu'il fut debout, Itachi garda sa main dans la sienne.

\- Merci, Byakuya-san. Susurra-t-il d'une voix qui fut tellement inaudible que le capitaine dut lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

Itachi relâcha la main du Shinigami et lui tourna le dos pour se mettre à marcher.

\- Byakuya... Précisa le noble d'une voix toute aussi basse à son dos.

\- Byakuya... Répéta Itachi avec un minuscule sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Un grand désolé pour ce retard de publication. J'ai commencé ma saison d'été, donc ce sera plus difficile d'être régulière au niveau des publications, mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis !

 **Misterluna** : Oui Mayuri est très chiant ! Mais écrire sur lui me fait toujours autant marrer ! x) Et oui, que Byakuya invite quelqu'un à l'appeler par son prénom n'est vraiment pas un acte anodin et sans signification ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas bâcler cette histoire ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne l'est pas ! Vous me direz ça à la fin ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires à chaque chapitres en tout cas ! Ça fait chaud au coeur ! :)

 **hanahime** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta régularité ! Oui effectivement, Itachi mérite de trouver le bonheur... Malheureusement, comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre, ce ne sera pas simple... J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

 **hisana03** : Ma plus grande revieweuse de tous les temps ! *o* Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires. Je suis désolée de l'attente ! J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps ! Oui Byakuya a beaucoup d'attentions envers Itachi. :) Je suis contente que leur complicité se fasse ressentir dans des petits gestes. Tes hypothèses me font toujours autant rire ! Certaines seront vraies, d'autres non, tu verras ! En tout cas un ENORME merci à toi pour tes compliments et tous tes petits commentaires ! T'as pas idée à quel point ils me font plaisir ! J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras d'aimer cette fiction ! (PS : Oui, je me tâte de publier cette fiction dans la section Naruto ou Crossover, mais j'ai peur qu'une fiction postée en doublon soit supprimée du site... :/ )

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

 _ **Quelque part dans les ruelles de la sixième division**_

\- Mooooo ! J'en ai marre ! K'so ! Râla tout seul Renji tandis qu'il marchait et traversait ruelle après ruelle de la sixième division. Je vais le tuer ! Je vais faire du farci de capitaine et il va comprendre un peu ce que c'est ! Continuait-il de râler tout seul.

En effet, en milieu d'après-midi le vice-capitaine aux longs cheveux rouge avait été chargé de trouver son capitaine pour lui dire qu'Hitsugaya-Taicho le cherchait.

Donc il s'était mis à sa recherche. Mais bon, voilà... Renji était Renji... Le shinigami le plus nul en reconnaissance de Reiatsu de tout le Seireitei !

Alors, sentant très très vaguement le Reiatsu de son capitaine dans une région précise du Seireitei, c'est dans celle-ci qu'il avait commencé ses recherches. Cependant cette fameuse région se trouva être, LA région spéciale Kuchiki sachant qu'elle contenait en même temps la sixième division et en même temps le manoir de son austère capitaine. Ben oui, la sixième division était dirigée depuis des milliers d'années par des Kuchiki, il paraissait logique que la demeure de ces derniers se trouve à proximité de celle-ci !

Mais en gros, son capitaine pouvait être partout et nulle part à la fois !

Renji essaya alors d'être un peu logique pour une fois :

Son capitaine était le plus grand bourreau du travail qu'il avait vu de sa vie, il y avait donc 80% de chances pour qu'il soit en train de remplir de la paperasse dans son bureau. Donc, Renji s'y rendit. Résultat : échec cuisant : dix minutes de perdues.

Il se rappela alors que son capitaine avait été chargé de s'entraîner avec Itachi-san. Ainsi, en toute logique, il essaya les terrains d'entraînement de leur division...dans leur intégralité...

Résultat : nouvel échec : une demie heure de perdue...

Renji et sa légendaire patience était déjà au bout de la crise de nerf après deux tentatives... Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi on cherchait son capitaine !

\- K'so ! Avait-il alors lâché dans un rugissement régulatoire.

Il s'était remis à réfléchir. Son capitaine n'était ni dans son bureau, ni en train de s'entraîner...

Mais bien sûr ! Avait-il alors réalisé avec un grand sourire. Il devait être chez lui !

Renji se rendit alors au manoir Kuchiki où il chercha encore et encore son capitaine demandant à tous les domestiques qu'il croisait si à tout hasard, ils n'avaient pas croisé son supérieur.

Cette nouvelle tentative se solda par un nouvel échec cuisant.

Résultat : Une heure et demie de perdue...

\- C'est pas vrai !? Avait-il hurlé, à deux doigts de s'arracher sa crinière rouge.

En plus il faisait déjà nuit !

Après son bureau, ses quartiers personnels de sa division, les terrains d'entraînement et son manoir, Renji n'avait plus aucune idée en réserve. Donc il avait commencé à errer et vagabonder dans les ruelles de la sixième division.

Il était vraiment à bout ! Il hésitait à présent entre arracher les yeux de son noble capitaine et les faire dorer au four, ou l'écarteler, membre après membre, avant de jeter lesdits membres aux carpes !

Et ce fut justement après un énième chaleureux scénario d'accueil fictif, et après une énième ruelle parcourue, que Renji tomba par hasard sur ledit capitaine.

Il vit tout d'abord Itachi sortir d'un bâtiment, puis son capitaine qui le suivait deux pas en arrière. Il regarda alors de quel bâtiment ils sortaient. Et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque des Kuchiki, bibliothèque devant laquelle il était royalement passé quelque chose comme trente fois dans l'après-midi, Renji crut faire un infarctus.

Il allait s'élancer pour recevoir son capitaine comme il se devait. Cependant, il s'interrompit de lui-même pour regarder avec plus d'attention la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.

Itachi-san et son capitaine étaient en train de marcher silencieusement, à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils marchaient tout droit devant eux donc ne le voyaient pas.

Extérieurement, rien ne clochait, mais Renji, immobile, ne put s'empêcher de les regarder marcher tout du long comme des mutants.

Les deux hommes avaient à présent dépassé la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait donc Renji ne les voyait plus, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rester immobile.

La traversée silencieuse des deux, on aurait dit une apparition...

Renji ne sut dire par quoi il fut le plus saisi, le visage incroyablement fermé d'Itachi-san qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ou par l'atmosphère vraiment étrange qu'il ressentit entre les deux hommes qui marchaient silencieusement et lentement, regards fixes face à eux. Il y avait comme... une proximité silencieuse entre eux deux...

Après un instant, Renji haussa un sourcil. C'était définitif ! Il avait VRAIMENT des soucis d'imagination... !

Il reprit alors ses esprits et courut légèrement pour rattraper les deux hommes.

Ils étaient deux ruelles plus loin.

\- Kuchiki-Taicho ! Interpella-t-il alors son capitaine qui comme à son habitude, tourna simplement la tête sans faire suivre le reste de son corps.

Renji fronça alors imperceptiblement les sourcils. Même dans le visage de son capitaine qui était bien trop irrité, même pour lui, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal.

Itachi un peu plus loin s'était également arrêté de marcher, mais il était resté de dos.

C'était quoi ça... ?

\- Je vous ai cherché partout ! Vous avez pas idée à quel point ! Dit alors Renji en riant, oubliant pour le coup toute la rancune qu'il ressentait envers son supérieur. Hitsugaya-Taicho veut vous voir ! Informa-t-il alors. Enfin, voulait je dois dire, vu qu'on m'a dit ça y a genre 3 heures !

Le capitaine demeura un instant la tête tournée à le regarder, puis remit sa tête droite à nouveau en se remettant à marcher.

\- Merci, Renji. Dit-il alors en marchant, sa longue chevelure brune revenant sur son haori de capitaine, tu peux prendre congés, je te libère pour la journée.

Dix secondes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient disparu du regard de Renji.

Et ça alors, si c'était pas ultra space ? Se dit Renji immobile. Que son supérieur le libère n'était pas si dérangeant en soi, il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, et la plupart du temps pour qu'il le lâche et arrête de faire des conneries, certes. Ou sinon, il arrivait également ponctuellement à son supérieur de le remercier. Mais là, les deux réunis ? De manière aussi...gentille ? Alors que la seule chose qu'il avait faite était de lui transmettre une information ?

Et Itachi-san qui était si étrange également...

\- Il se passe quoi là au juste...? Murmura Renji à haute voix les yeux toujours portés sur l'endroit où son capitaine et Itachi venaient de partir.

Le capitaine Kuchiki avait raccompagné Itachi jusqu'à sa demeure puis s'était rendu à la dixième division. Il savait exactement pourquoi Hitsugaya le cherchait. Ils étaient censés s'entraîner aujourd'hui avec Itachi...

Il le savait très bien et ne l'avait pas oublié durant tout l'après-midi où il était resté aux côtés du ninja dans sa bibliothèque. Mais c'était ainsi. Il ne donna même pas d'explications au jeune capitaine et lui dit simplement qu'aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un jour opportun et qu'ils reporteraient cet entraînement au lendemain. Il l'avait également prévenu en bon collègue qui se respectait qu'Itachi possédait du Reiatsu supérieur.

Puis il était retourné chez lui.

Il s'était lavé puis s'était vêtu d'un kimono gris foncé.

Lorsqu'il finit de ranger tous ses accessoires de capitaines, son regard se porta sur un objet posé sur la banquette qui se trouvait contre son mur.

Il déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et alla jusqu'à celle-ci face à laquelle il s'assit en tailleur.

Il observa de ses yeux anthracites le gant blanc, son fameux gant qu'il avait donné au ninja...

Machinalement il le saisit de sa main droite et le contempla à nouveau.

« _Désolé, j'ai tenté de le laver à maintes reprises, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire partir le sang._ »

Les paroles du jeune homme raisonnaient dans sa tête tandis que machinalement son pouce caressa ledit sang qui n'était pas parti.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux en revoyant mentalement le sourire du jeune homme.

Il ferma alors les yeux et se releva en rangeant le gant dans une poche intérieure de son yukata. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa son couloir.

Il s'arrêta un instant et resta quelques secondes devant la porte de son hôte.

Il n'y sentait pas sa présence.

Il continua alors sa route et se rendit dans la pièce où ils mangeaient. Itachi ne s'y trouvait pas.

Le noble traversa alors la pièce pour se rendre sur le corridor extérieur qui donnait sur un joli jardin.

Il ferma alors les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sentait le faible Reiatsu du ninja. Il était dans le manoir et pas très loin d'ici. Le capitaine qui n'eut pas la patience de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit en question, s'y rendit en shunpo.

Il trouva Itachi, à une vingtaine de mètres qui était debout, sa longue queue de cheval brune lui arrivant au milieu du dos, qui se trouvait immobile face à une grande mare où nageaient des carpes koï.

Il réduisit à dix mètres la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme.

\- Viens manger, lui dit-il alors, je te prie de ne pas gaspiller une deuxième fois la nourriture préparée par mes domestiques. Ordonna Byakuya les yeux clos.

Itachi resta encore un instant à regarder les carpes, puis il finit par suivre le maître des lieux et tous deux se rendirent dans leur salle à manger.

Ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes avant que le repas ne leur soit servi.

Et à l'instar de la veille, ils dînèrent en silence sans que l'un des deux ne se formalise de ce silence.

A la fin du repas, lorsque leurs plats leur furent débarrassés, le capitaine se leva.

\- Reste ici, dit-il alors en se dirigeant vers la sortie, je reviens.

Itachi resta effectivement à la même place durant les quelques minutes où s'absenta le noble.

Ce dernier revint environ dix minutes plus tard, avec un habit dans les mains.

Itachi le vit silencieusement revenir à leur table, s'asseoir les yeux clos en face de lui et déposer ledit habit sur la table.

Soudainement, Itachi écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, se sentant prêt à vaciller...

Cet habit que le capitaine venait de déposer sur la table... C'était un tee-shirt... Son tee shirt...

Ses sourcils se mirent à trembler légèrement tandis qu'il déposa sa main aux ongles violet sur l'habit.

C'était la réplique parfaite du tee-shirt qu'il portait durant sa jeunesse à Konoha. La réplique parfaite de son tee-shirt noir où était dessiné au dos du tee-shirt l'éventail blanc et rouge des Uchiha. Tout était là...

Itachi releva vivement la tête sur le capitaine Kuchiki qui le regardait silencieusement.

Le capitaine soutint le regard du jeune homme et le vit rebaisser les yeux sur le tee-shirt. Itachi portait ses mains aux ongles colorés où régnait encore la bague de l'Akatsuki sur la copie de son tee-shirt de son clan. L'image était on ne peut plus symbolique.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme en face de lui trembler de plus en plus, tandis que sa main se crispait sur l'habit. Il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction... Il savait que ce tee-shirt raviverait des souvenirs, mais il s'attendait à des souvenirs heureux... Au moment même où le noble se demandait s'il avait réellement fait une bonne action avec ce tee-shirt, il vit Itachi se lever soudainement en courant jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce pour aller vomir dans le jardin tout ce qu'il venait de manger.

En une fraction de seconde grâce à son shunpo le capitaine le rejoignit et déposa sa main sur le dos du jeune homme qui était accroupi au sol et qui toussotait.

\- Itachi... ! Murmura-t-il les sourcils violemment froncés. Itachi ! Appela-t-il de nouveau légèrement perturbé en voyant que celui-ci toussait encore et encore à la limite de l'étouffement. Itachi ! Répéta-t-il en posant cette fois sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, regarde-moi !

Itachi continua de tousser un instant caché par ses longues mèches brunes. Essoufflé, il resta la tête baissée, reprenant sa respiration.

Puis il se releva et retourna vers la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il alors en marchant, le visage légèrement baissé toujours caché par ses cheveux.

\- Itachi...

\- Je vais nettoyer ça. Finit alors froidement le jeune homme.

\- Itachi !? S'énerva alors le capitaine Kuchiki en courant jusqu'à lui pour saisir son épaule et le retourner vers lui. Cesse dont ce petit jeu ! Ordonna le noble d'un ton bien plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pas avec moi ! Arrête ça sur le champ ! Je te l'ordonne ! Lui dit-il à nouveau en saisissant fermement sa nuque.

Le jeune homme gardait la tête baissée et encore une fois, le capitaine pouvait seulement voir ses deux longues mèches brunes lui cacher le visage tandis qu'il lui tenait la nuque.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit aujourd'hui même que je savais ?! Reprit le capitaine de son regard vif. Je sais ! Alors cesse ! Cesse Itachi ! Insista-t-il en secouant le jeune homme par la nuque. Tu n'es plus à Konoha ! Tu n'es plus dans l'Akatsuki ! Tu n'as plus de village à protéger ! Tu n'as plus de frère à protéger ! Plus de mission à accomplir ! Plus de mensonge à tenir ! Tu n'as plus à te faire passer pour l'être que tu n'es pas ! Tu n'as plus rien à cacher dans ce monde ! Alors cesse par tous les dieux ! S'écria-t-il en empoignant toujours la nuque du jeune homme, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Cesse de toujours faire passer les autres avant toi ! Cesse de te sacrifier continuellement pour autrui ! Cesse de cacher tes véritables sentiments... ! Cesse de cacher ta souffrance aux yeux du monde ! Murmura alors le capitaine qui à quelques millimètres des cheveux d'Itachi déposa le bas de son visage dessus en desserrant la poigne qui retenait sa nuque. Tu n'es plus seul désormais... Susurra-t-il alors la voix étouffée par les cheveux du jeune homme. Alors cesse de retenir tes larmes Itachi...

Itachi ne répondit rien et déposa soudainement son front contre le torse du noble.

\- Je n'en ai plus, Byakuya-san... Murmura-t-il alors, la voix et le visage cachés dans ses vêtements, je n'en ai plus... Répéta-t-il en tournant légèrement sa tête pour cette fois ci, déposer sa joue contre son torse.

Byakuya dont la main était toujours sur la nuque du jeune homme la remonta pour la déposer sur ses cheveux. Il ne sut quoi répondre car il savait que trop bien que le jeune homme avait effectivement trop pleuré et souffert dans sa vie pour que les larmes arrivent à le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

Il fronça simplement les sourcils froncés, resserrant l'étreinte de sa main sur la tête du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute de la sorte. Ce fut Itachi qui se releva et tourna le dos au capitaine.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça... Dit-il alors en marchant de son ton à nouveau froid et sans vie. Et pour avant aussi... Je vais nettoyer... Merci, Byakuya-san...

Le capitaine qui était resté au même endroit le regarda quitter la pièce de ses yeux inexpressifs.

\- Fais... si ça peut te soulager... Murmura-t-il alors en quittant l'endroit au shunpo.

Une heure plus tard, le capitaine Kuchiki qui se trouvait sur le corridor extérieur de sa chambre releva vivement les yeux, d'un regard vif.

Le Reiatsu d'Itachi... Il était bien trop instable tout à coup...

En une fraction de seconde, il disparut en shunpo et s'élança jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme. Il était bien plus loin que la dernière fois, donc même en shunpo, il eut du mal à le rattraper.

Il écarquilla les yeux et son cœur faillit rater un battement lorsqu'il aperçut les flammes de l'Amaterasu, et Itachi se diriger vers elles.

En une fraction de seconde, il agrippa Itachi qui allait marcher dans ses propres flammes et dans son élan il le plaqua contre le mur qui longeait ce jardin.

Les sourcils violemment froncés, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le capitaine Kuchiki serrait fermement le cou du jeune homme contre le mur à la limite de l'étrangler.

Ledit jeune homme dont le sang coulait de l'oeil droit avait son visage impassible habituel les yeux sans vie, posés dans le vide, ne cherchant même pas à sortir de l'emprise du capitaine.

Le capitaine Kuchiki dont le cœur ne voulait pas se calmer ne desserrait pas son emprise sur le cou du jeune homme.

\- Sombre crétin ! S'écria le capitaine Kuchiki en serrant toujours un peu plus l'emprise sur le cou du brun. Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire ?! Impertinent ! Lâche ! Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit la solution à tes problèmes ?! Crois-tu vraiment que ton petit frère qui est prêt à détruire le village qui a volé ta vie apprécierait de savoir qu'à peine apparu autre part tu te suicides ?!

Il parlait à une vitesse incroyable lui qui d'habitude prenait le temps de prononcer un mot après l'autre. L'idée qu'il aurait pu retrouver le corps du jeune homme carbonisé au sol ne lui quittant pas l'esprit, il n'en resserrait que d'avantage son emprise, d'un visage enragé.

\- Imbécile ! Répéta-t-il.

Les yeux d'Itachi sans vie, inexpressifs étaient toujours baissés dans le vide.

\- Vous le savez, Byakuya-san... Murmura-t-il amorphe. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où il n'est pas...

\- Foutaises ! S'exclama le capitaine resserrant l'emprise de sa main sur son cou, main sur laquelle avait atterri le sang de l'œil du ninja. Maintenant que l'on sait que votre monde existe, tôt ou tard on finira par trouver un moyen de s'y rendre. Et tu pourras le revoir !

\- Je ne peux plus vivre tout court, Byakuya... J'en ai perdu le droit et l'envie depuis bien longtemps déjà... Susurra Itachi d'une voix inaudible.

Le capitaine trop choqué d'entendre ces paroles desserra subitement l'emprise sur le cou du jeune homme et son visage enragé se transforma alors doucement.

\- Laisse-moi partir s'il te plaît, Byakuya... Murmura Itachi en fermant les yeux.

Le cœur du capitaine Kuchiki se pinça et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils sa colère reprenant le dessus.

Il enleva sa main du cou du ninja et saisit son visage de ses deux grandes mains blanches, forçant celui-ci à lever la tête.

\- Itachi, dit-il alors les yeux plissés, je ne te laisserais jamais partir, m'entends-tu ?! S'exclama-t-il alors avec une dureté palpable dans sa voix comme dans son regard. Je peux te l'assurer.

Itachi leva alors les yeux pour enfin regarder le capitaine. Et une lueur sembla brièvement éclairer ses yeux. Il ne dit rien, mais le capitaine sut lire la question qu'exprimait son regard.

\- Car toi et moi, nous sommes si similaires que j'ai parfois l'impression de voir mon propre reflet... Répondit alors le noble avec la même dureté.

Itachi, dont le visage avait légèrement repris vie, eut un léger sourire désabusé en baissant les yeux dans le vide.

\- Nous sommes différents, Byakuya... Murmura-t-il. On m'a parlé de toi. On m'a raconté combien de fois tu as sauvé ta petite sœur... Et je l'ai assez observé pour constater à quel point elle rayonne lorsqu'elle parle de toi. Je sais quel genre de grand-frère tu es...

\- Tu n'as visiblement pas assez entendu parler de moi... Répondit le capitaine en plissant les yeux. Ou tu as entendu parler de moi de la bouche de shinigamis trop jeunes pour se souvenir des dernières années... Tu sais quel genre de grand frère je suis ? Elle rayonne lorsqu'elle parle de moi ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Alors laisse-moi te raconter quelques petits événements qui se sont déroulés il n'y a pas plus de quatre ans. Cette petite sœur dont je fais le bonheur a été condamnée à mort.

Itachi releva les yeux pour regarder Byakuya.

\- La seule chose que moi son grand frère ait faite, fut premièrement de laisser l'exécution se faire et deuxièmement de jurer la tuer de mes propres mains lorsqu'elle celle-ci fut déjouée. Dit-il alors en plantant son regard acéré dans les yeux d'Itachi.

Itachi fit un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Pour respecter une promesse que je n'aurais jamais dû faire... Répondit le capitaine à la question non dite du jeune homme. Toujours est-il que si un humain doté de pouvoir n'était pas venu m'en empêcher, j'aurais tué ma petite sœur de mes propres mains... Quel genre de grand-frère tuerait sa petite sœur de ses propres mains, peux-tu me dire Itachi ? Demanda Byakuya. Itachi... reprit le capitaine, tous les shinigamis me respectent et je sais que je représente un modèle à leurs yeux. Tous mes compères respectent et la plupart admirent un homme qui était à deux doigts de tuer sa propre petite sœur. Itachi... ! Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils, de ton côté tu t'es fait passer pour la dernière des ordure aux yeux de tout ton village et de tous les gens que tu aimais, tu as tué toute ta famille et t'es fait passer pour un assassin toute ta vie...

Itachi baissa à nouveau les yeux, reperdant aussitôt le peu de vie qu'il avait regagné.

\- Tu t'es sali aux yeux de tous pour protéger ton petit frère. Itachi ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour la secouer et lui faire entendre raison, « _Parfois, deux personnes qui semblent totalement différentes, sont en fait les deux faces d'une même pièce..._ »...

Itachi releva vivement les yeux vers le noble, c'était sa phrase... A Sasuke...

\- … _Ils ne peuvent réussir qu'en travaillant ensemble._ » Finit alors de citer Byakuya en fixant Itachi qui venait de baisser la tête et ainsi se cacher sous ses longues mèches brunes.

\- Non regarde-moi, Itachi ! Ordonna le capitaine en remontant le visage du brun. Comprends une bonne fois pour toute que tu t'es conduit en héros ! Tu n'avais pas le choix Itachi ! Le comprends-tu ?! S'écria le capitaine en haussant la voix. C'était soit ta famille soit le monde entier qui périssait ! Tu t'es sacrifié toute ta vie. Tu t'es conduit en guerrier valeureux, brave et héroïque ! D'après toi quel autre soldat aurait eu le courage d'assassiner sa propre famille de ses propres mains ?! Sans même connaître les ninjas, je peux te dire qu'ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main ! Tu as sauvé la vie de tous les habitants de ton monde au prix de ta propre famille ! Qu'y a-t-il de honteux là-dedans ?! Ton père ne t'avait-il pas dit qu'il était fier de toi à sa mort ?! Cesse donc de voir ce qui t'arrange simplement par remord et auto flagellation ! Quant à ton petit frère ! Fit alors le capitaine en plissant durement les yeux. Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Non pas en le laissant lui seul vivre comme tu le crois, mais en le traumatisant psychologiquement !

Itachi releva à nouveau les yeux vers le noble.

\- Réfléchis ! Reprit Byakuya en soutenant son regard, si tu ne t'étais pas fait passer pour le coupable pour qu'il te déteste, et que tu lui avais dit la vérité sur la mission que ce Danzô t'avait confié, qu'aurait-il fait d'après toi ?! C'est pourtant ton frère à toi, tu le connais mieux que moi !

Itachi baissa à nouveau la tête.

\- Oui, tu le sais tout comme moi Itachi, reprit Byakuya, tu le sais qu'il serait devenu dès lors un renégat et aurait tenté de tuer tous les hauts gradés qui t'ont confié cette mission ! Tu le sais qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Je sais que tu es en train de te dire qu'au final, il est bel et bien devenu un renégat qui souhaite faire payer à tout prix Konoha, reprit le capitaine, mais n'est-il pas devenu un puissant guerrier grâce à la haine que tu as volontairement fait naître chez lui ?! Et tu as vu, tout comme je l'ai vu à travers toi, ce jeune blond qui ne semble avoir que pour but d'arrêter son meilleur ami pour lui faire entendre raison ! Je t'ai vu lui confier cette tâche Itachi ! N'avais-tu pas confiance en lui ? Étaient-ce des paroles en l'air ?! Réprimanda le capitaine les yeux durs. Non ! Alors cesse de te préoccuper de cela même en étant mort, et laisse enfin tout ceci derrière toi ! Comprends une bonne fois pour toute que ta vie n'aura été que sacrifice et honneur, et accepte enfin tous tes actes de bravoure ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais de ton vivant et bien au-delà ! En tant d'années de vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré de guerrier aussi honorable et merveilleux que toi, Uchiha Itachi ! Tu t'es comporté en guerrier honorable toute ta vie ! « _Savoir ce qu'on peut ou ne pas faire est ce qui importe._ _C'est être capable de se pardonner pour les choses qu'on ne peut pas faire soi-même. On ne peut pas tout faire soi-même c'est pour ça qu'on a des camarades._ » Ce sont tes mots Itachi ! Alors fais ce que tu as dit avant de mourir ! Accepte pour une fois qu'on te vienne en aide ! Laisse ce jeune homme sauver l'âme de ton frère... Dit alors Byakuya d'une voix soudainement redevenue calme voire douce, _**et laisse-moi sauver la tienne Itachi... Songea fortement le capitaine les sourcils froncés.**_

Itachi garda les yeux dans le vide.

\- Deux faces d'une même pièce Itachi... Murmura le noble fronçant les sourcils. Accepte cette vie qui s'offre à toi et que tu as amplement méritée. Je sais que sommeillera éternellement un guerrier et valeureux justicier en toi, alors laisse-moi t'apprendre les arts du combat de ce nouveau monde que tu pourras protéger de tes mains. Car nous avons la vie de milliards de milliards d'innocents posées entre nos mains... Nous ne connaissions pas ton monde jusqu'à ton arrivée, mais il fait bel et bien parti du même univers que le nôtre et par extension de celui du Hueco Mundo et de l'Enfer. Tu peux trouver un sens à ta nouvelle vie en acceptant de te battre à nos côtés, en protégeant à distance ton monde qui pourrait être attaqué par d'autres mondes voisins... Nous nous devons de les protéger de tous ces mondes dangereux qui ne demandent qu'à les effacer. Nous avons besoin de guerriers puissants pour maintenir cet équilibre. Nous avons besoin de guerriers tels quel toi... Nous avons besoin de toi, Itachi... Et...

Le capitaine Kuchiki fronça les sourcils et du dos de sa main droite essuya délicatement le sang de sa joue dans une caresse.

\- Itachi... Murmura-t-il la main légèrement tremblante sur le visage du jeune homme. Ne refais plus... jamais ça...

Itachi releva les yeux sur le capitaine Kuchiki qui avait cessé d'essuyer son visage et qui le regardait d'un regard dans lequel on lisait de la colère mais surtout une profonde inquiétude.

Ils eurent alors un échange de regard silencieux. Enfin les yeux d'Itachi semblaient avoir repris légèrement vie.

\- Vivre... déclara alors le ninja avec un très léger sourire désabusé le regard sur le côté, je ne sais même plus comment on fait...

\- Laisse-moi te réapprendre. Répondit aussitôt le noble d'un regard convaincu.

Le visage d'Itachi redevint sérieux tandis qu'il soutint le regard du brun.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est encore possible pour moi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Byakuya en plissant légèrement les yeux. Laisse-moi au moins essayer.

Itachi soutint son regard anthracite.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, passant d'un œil à l'autre.

Puis Itachi ferma les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Je te laisse faire alors...

Il se releva alors, le capitaine se recula et Itachi se mit à marcher. Le capitaine le suivit de près et ils repassèrent à côté des flammes de l'Amaterasu qui brûlaient toujours.

\- Pour commencer, je te prie d'éteindre ces flammes en vitesse...

Itachi qui était devant le capitaine sourit à nouveau.

\- Entendu, Kuchiki-sensei.

Le capitaine Kuchiki qui était derrière lui s'autorisa un sourire discret.


	7. Chapitre 7

Note : Aïe ! Encore du retard de publication ! Je fais vraiment de mon mieux mais avec le travail, je suis tellement occupée que j'ai quasiment pas une minute à moi ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster le prochain rapidement !

 **hisana03** : OH MON DIEU ! Ce serait un honneur de voir un AMV sur ma fic ! *o* Avec grand plaisir je te donne mon autorisation ! Merci infiniment pour tes commentaires ! Ils sont toujours aussi géniaux ! Je suis sincèrement heureuse d'avoir une lectrice aussi passionnée que toi ! Pour répondre à tes commentaires, ouiiii j'aimerais tellement voir cette fiction en animé ! Itachi et Byakuya dans un même animé c'est mon rêve de toujours je crois ! :D Sinon, non pour moi Byakuya n'est pas plus grand qu'Itachi. J'avais regardé sur internet quand j'ai commencé cette fiction et je crois qu'ils ont exactement la même taille. Et oui, Bya et Ita sont similaires sur un tas de points ! Encore plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent je pense ! :p Je sais que je me répète mais j'espère de tout coeur que cette fiction continuera de te plaire ! Encore merci ! PS : Akashi powa ! Moi aussi c'est mon perso préféré de KnB ! J'ai une fic avec lui en cours d'ailleurs ! Faudrait que je la continue un jour ! x)

 **maos07** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! En espérant que ça continue !

 **hanahime** : Oui, tu l'as bien senti, c'est probablement la seule fois où Byakuya parlera autant... x) Oui, tout ce qui se passe est compliqué pour un être aussi complexe qu'Itachi... :/ Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Il avait enfin pu dire à Sasuke ces mots qu'il n'avait pu lui dire toutes ces 21 dernières années... Qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde... Qu'il l'aimerait pour toute sa vie, qu'il devienne un ninja exemplaire, un renégat ou un assassin... Il l'aimerait quoi qu'il fasse...

Il s'était enfin levé de ce poids-là, et déjà l'angoisse sous-jacente qu'il vivait depuis toutes les dernières années de sa vie semblait s'être allégée.

Il avait tant voulu lui dire, depuis leur enfance... A quoi point il l'aimait plus que tout au monde...

Mais c'était un ninja, l'interface entre son clan et le village et il voulait que son frère encore naïf s'endurcisse pour faire face aux responsabilités qui l'attendraient tôt ou tard... C'était lui l'écervelé… Pas son frère... Il l'avait tant regretté.

Il l'avait traumatisé... Tellement de fois... Tellement violemment... Cette seule idée lui donnait la nausée...

Il venait de tuer leurs parents... Leur mère, leur père... Quelques secondes auparavant... Et la seconde d'après c'est lui qu'il tua d'une autre manière...

Chaque fois qu'il le frappait, chaque coup qu'il lui mettait, il aurait voulu lui crier à quel point il était désolé. A quel point il l'aimait de tout son être. Mais il ne le fit jamais...

Il le détruisit de toutes les manières que ce soit...

Écervelé...

Était-ce réellement nécessaire d'y aller aussi fort ? Il t'a tant détesté qu'il a fini par faire de la haine son nindo... Il n'a rien connu d'autre... Tu vois... Tu as tout gagné en le traumatisant comme ça... Il s'est allié à la pire des ordures...

Tu as voulu tout faire tout seul. Au final, tu as tout raté dans ta vie... Tu as trahi tout le monde à la fois. Tu as tué ta mère, ton père, ton oncle, ta tante, ton neveu, ta nièce, l'intégralité de la famille qui t'a nourri, logé, aimé et fait naître...

Tu n'as même pas su faire un vrai choix. Menacer le village de tout révéler s'il touchait à ton frère... ? Ordure...

Tu mérites la mort. Puisses-tu mourir de la manière la plus atroce et douloureuse qui soit.

Voilà les mots qu'Itachi s'était éternellement répété ces dernières années...

Inutile de dire à quel point le fait de trouver enfin la mort l'avait enchanté.

Il avait fait la morale à Kabuto juste avant de mourir, lui rabâchant sans cesse qu'il devait s'accepter tel qu'il était, que seul on ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il fallait se pardonner soi-même de ses erreurs et des choses que l'on ne pouvait accomplir...

Étant à ce moment-là une réincarnation, il avait pu prononcer ces mots-là, car il les pensait sincèrement en tant qu'homme mort.

Mais voilà qu'il avait atterri dans un nouveau monde. Et là, tout ce qu'il avait cru juste, sensé et sage avait été bouleversé.

Au départ, ses premières pensées avaient été que par un quelconque maléfice il n'était pas mort et avait atterri dans un recoin reculé du monde ninja.

Puis il avait compris par le capitaine Kuchiki qu'il était réellement mort.

Mort... Enfin.

Que ces mots semblaient délectables à ses oreilles.

Enfin mort.

Alors pourquoi semblait-il encore en vie ?

On lui avait expliqué qu'il avait atterri dans le monde des âmes. Dans le monde des shinigamis.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement mort comme tous les ninjas ?

Pourquoi juste lui, l'être lui plus nauséabond qui soit ? L'être qui méritait le plus la mort de tout le monde ninja ?

La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'il était enfin mort et qu'il avait débarrassé le monde ninja d'un être aussi pourri que lui.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

Pourquoi juste lui ? N'avait-il cessé de se demander.

Puis il y avait cet homme, Kuchiki Byakuya. L'une des premières pensées qui l'avait traversé concernant cet homme était qu'il avait l'air puissant et que son regard émanait le besoin irrémédiable de protéger ce en quoi il croyait. Telle fut sa première impression.

Il avait tenté de s'échapper et de rester tant que possible éloigné de ces êtres et de ce nouveau monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Car Uchiha Itachi fonctionne de la sorte. Il se retire, observe, analyse et détermine si oui ou non une situation ou une personne peut nuire à son village et aux siens. Puis il agit en conséquence.

Cependant, cet homme, ce-dit homme ne lui en avait absolument pas laissé l'occasion. Itachi l'avait vu faire. Ses capacités d'observation et son talent pour cerner les réelles personnalités ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Cet homme qui paraissait aux yeux des siens si froid, si cinglant et acerbe, alors qu'Itachi était préoccupé par bien d'autres choses qu'observer cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, il l'avait aussitôt cerné. Qu'il interdise à tout le monde de lui faire parler de sa vie passée, qu'il lui vienne en aide à la réunion, qu'il se déplace pour lui expliquer que jamais ce monde ne pourrait nuire au sien, qu'il lui apporte un repas... Il avait beau avoir le visage le plus fermé du monde, la voix la plus froide du monde, les mots les plus piquants du monde lorsqu'il parlait, Itachi avait su lire à travers cette fausse personnalité qui n'était en réalité qu'une façade.

Ça l'avait fait sourire... Itachi s'était alors dit que cet homme était amusant.

Et tout amusant qu'il était, cet homme l'avait pour l'heure convaincu et c'était grâce à lui, et uniquement grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté de parler de lui et de son monde.

Puis il y avait eu la fête organisée en son honneur. Il s'était alors passé quelque chose de particulier. Car à l'instant même où cet homme, dont tout le monde restait minimum à deux mètres de distance, lui avait dit de le suivre et qu'il l'avait suivi en direction de la sortie, Itachi avait compris. Tandis qu'il regardait marcher cet homme dont les cheveux bruns retombaient sur cette longue cape blanche à fière allure, il avait compris que durant le peu de temps qu'il passerait dans ce monde, cet homme serait sa bouée.

Les jours avaient encore passé. Itachi ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce monde... Puis voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il n'était pas le premier Uchiha à être apparu dans ce monde. Là, sa curiosité et surtout sa crainte l'avaient comme éveillé. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait donc accepté de coopérer avec les dieux de la mort pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Puis, contre toute attente, encore au moment où Itachi n'attendait rien tant ses pensées étaient ailleurs, cet homme vint à nouveau le surprendre et l'interpeller. Car il avait tout à coup découvert des traces de chakra en lui.

Il se souvint s'être dit : « cet homme, c'est vraiment quelque chose », puis à nouveau s'être dit la même chose lorsque ledit homme avait soudainement arrêté de se défendre en plein combat.

En réalité, sans même qu'Itachi ne le réalise, cet homme avait capté son attention. Et dès cet instant précis, il avait commencé à le considérer réellement et à lui prêter vraiment attention. Car tout chez cet homme commençait à réellement l'interpeller. Le fait qu'il lui prête autant d'attention, le fait qu'il ait du chakra puis à présent qu'il cesse soudain de combattre, lui qui paraissait pourtant si puissant.

Il avait alors atterri chez lui. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble. En silence. Que ce soit lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur le corridor, ou lorsqu'ils dînèrent. Les prédictions d'Itachi s'avérèrent : cet homme serait son îlot, le seul avec qui sans gêne, il n'aurait pas à mettre son masque.

Puis cet homme, lui avait alors dit cette phrase : « - _Ceux qui ont levé la main sur un camarade connaissent une morte affreuse », n'est-ce pas ? Itachi, quand cesseras-tu donc de te le faire payer_? »

Itachi reçut ces mots comme une immense claque. Car il comprit soudainement que oui, cet homme avait aussi bien lu en lui qui lui-même avait lu en lui. Enfin, non, bien mieux que lui. Cet homme voyait en réalité à travers son masque depuis le début. En fait, il n'y avait absolument AUCUN masque avec cet homme. Il savait vraiment tout. Il avait certes vu la plupart des événements importants de sa vie, mais Itachi ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet homme ou quiconque d'autre voit à travers son masque actuel. Il pensait faire pleinement illusion avec son masque de gentillesse et de prétendue bonne humeur. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas avec cet homme. En réalité Itachi avait été naïf. Il était évident que ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec cet homme.

Il avait alors été confus et en proie à des sentiments partagés. Il était réellement irrité que quelqu'un voie aussi clair dans son jeu. Mais au fond, il n'avait pu que s'avouer que très lointainement au fond de lui, il n'était pas si mécontent qu'au moins une personne de la sorte existe dans ce monde.

Car en effet, depuis ce jour, cet homme devint réellement son îlot et Itachi ne se força jamais plus à paraître de telle ou telle façon devant lui. Il ne le faisait déjà que très peu, mais à partir de ce jour-là, plus jamais il ne se montra à cet homme sous un jour qui n'était pas le sien. Il n'y eut plus aucun sourire forcé. Plus aucune parole de bienséance. Il était démasqué de toute façon. Donc autant

arrêter les faux-semblants... Il avait décidé d'être lui-même avec cet unique homme qui avait lu dans son cœur.

Et pareillement, à partir de ce jour-là, plus que jamais Itachi considéra et prêta attention à cet homme. En réalité il était le seul à l'avoir réellement, son attention.

« Byakuya alors hein ? » S'était-il dit après que ce dernier l'ait insidieusement invité à l'appeler par son prénom.

Puis il y avait eu cette révélation... : Itachi commençait à avoir de l'énergie spirituelle croissante, du Reiatsu comme ils l'appelaient. Son corps s'adaptait déjà à ce monde et avait fait le premier pas vers une nouvelle évolution physique et spirituelle. Seulement, il en était hors de question.

Itachi refusait catégoriquement cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait visiblement à lui. Car, il avait beau être mort et une âme à l'heure actuelle, il n'en était pas moins vivant. La preuve, son corps évoluait déjà.

Ce n'était pas envisageable. Alors, s'il avait légèrement hésité avant, à présent c'était sûr. Cet après-midi de réflexion passé dans la bibliothèque lui avait au moins servi à ça. Il était décidé. Il ne resterait pas dans ce monde non plus. Seul le néant serait acceptable pour lui. Il ne tolérerait aucune autre forme de vie.

Puis il y avait cet homme. Encore et toujours. Non loin de lui. Durant le nombre d'heures incalculables qu'il avait passé à réfléchir allongé ce jour-là, cet homme était encore resté à ses côtés.

Bon sang... Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ces dieux de la mort étaient-ils tous aussi bons et chaleureux avec lui ? Fallait-il qu'il leur crache la vérité en pleine figure pour qu'ils voient à travers lui tel qu'il était réellement ? Pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de lui sourire avec une telle gentillesse... Pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de lui porter un tel intérêt...

Il était Uchiha Itachi bon sang... L'assassin de son clan... L'homme que tout le monde avait toujours haï... Ne le voyaient-ils pas dans ses yeux ? Le mal qui l'habitait ?

Mais c'était définitivement cet homme qu'Itachi comprenait le moins. Cet homme qui avait vu toute son histoire en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il l'avait vu... Il avait tout vu de lui. Alors pourquoi bon sang ? Pourquoi était-il si bon ? Il était le seul... Le seul à connaître la noirceur de son âme, le seul à connaître la noirceur de sa vie.

Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi était-il si prévenant ?

« Je sais Itachi...Je sais... » Lui avait-il dit.

Oui, tu sais...

Alors bon sang arrête... Arrête, toi et tous tes compères... Arrêtez tous d'être aussi bons... Et voyez réellement à travers moi...

Pourquoi lui, et lui seul qui atterrissait dans un endroit pareil ? D'autres Uchiha paraissait-il ? D'accord mais où se trouvaient tous ses ancêtres si les Uchiha pouvaient atterrir à la Soul Society ?

Où se trouvait sa mère qu'il avait assassiné de ses mains ? Où se trouvait son père ? Ses grands-parents et toutes ses victimes qui eux avaient mérités une seconde vie ?

Bon sang ! Pourquoi juste lui, leur assassin avait atterri ici ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas croupi et pourri en enfer ?!

C'était la réponse à cette question qu'il avait voulu trouver en demandant au capitaine Kuchiki d'accéder à sa bibliothèque. Mais il ne l'avait absolument pas trouvé.

Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'avait rien, aucun élément. Il avait juste lui. Uchiha Itachi. Vivant...

Déjà qu'il avait été ressuscité après avoir été tué par Sasuke, et maintenant il réapparaissait définitivement dans un nouveau monde... Autant avant, s'il était resté en vie toutes ces années après cette fameuse nuit c'était pour tenter plus ou moins de se rendre utile à Konoha et à son frère mais là, il ne servait plus à rien. Ce nouveau monde, cette nouvelle vie... C'était tout simplement, inimaginable... Inconcevable, et intolérable. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Il était la dernière personne à avoir ce droit.

C'était donc définitif. Il ne passerait donc pas un jour de plus dans ce monde.

Voilà ce que s'était dit Itachi à l'instant où ce fameux homme l'avait arrêté tandis qu'il mettait fin à ses jours dans les flammes de l'Amaterasu.

Mais voilà, cet homme l'avait arrêté...

A l'instant-même où il était en train de resonger à ce moment qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, Itachi qui était actuellement assis sur le corridor de sa chambre face au sublime jardin de l'héritier Kuchiki, entendit une porte s'ouvrir quelques mètres plus loin à sa droite.

Il vit en sortir le noble capitaine Kuchiki en tenue de nuit, vêtu d'un kimono gris, dépourvu de tous ses accessoires de service, ses longs cheveux bruns à l'air.

Il le vit se diriger vers lui de son visage blanc aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. Puis il le vit s'arrêter à un mètre de lui et le regarder. Les yeux du noble capitaine étaient aussi atones qu'à l'accoutumée, de ses iris grises, les yeux brillants, il le regardait sans sourciller. Cependant, Itachi eut un sourire en coin lorsque ledit capitaine s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui, car il avait très bien réussi à lire à travers ce regard.

Cet homme était tendre en fait...

En souriant, Itachi remit sa tête droite et posa à nouveau ses yeux noirs aux longs cils sur la rivière qui coulait dans ce magnifique jardin.

« _Sombre crétin ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?! Impertinent ! Lâche ! Crois-tu vraiment que c'est la solution à tes problèmes ?! Crois-tu vraiment que ton petit frère qui est prêt à détruire votre village qui a volé ta vie apprécierait de savoir qu'à peine apparu autre part tu te suicides ?!_ »

Itachi se souvenait de l'intégralité des paroles dites par l'homme qui était en ce moment même assis à ses côtés. Il les entendait encore parfaitement dans sa tête. Et il revoyait encore parfaitement le visage enragé du capitaine qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

« _Tu n'avais pas le choix Itachi ! Le comprends-tu ?! C'était soit ta famille soit le monde entier qui périssait ! Tu as sauvé la vie des tous les habitants de ton monde au prix de ta propre famille ! Cesse dont de voir ce qui t'arrange par remord et auto flagellation !_ »

Itachi ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles... Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix... Le monde ninja aurait effectivement péri sans ça...

« _Ton petit frère, tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Tu le sais qu'il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! N'est-il pas devenu un puissant guerrier grâce à la haine que tu as volontairement fait naître chez lui ?! Et tu as vu ce jeune blond qui ne semble avoir que pour but d'arrêter son meilleur ami pour lui faire entendre raison ! Je t'ai vu lui confier cette tâche Itachi ! N'avais-tu pas confiance en lui ? Étaient-ce des paroles en l'air ?!_ »

Bien-sûr que non... Naruto... Il avait sincèrement confiance en sa capacité à ramener à la lumière les êtres égarés, tel qu'il l'avait fait avec Nagato... Il avait très bien compris à quel point il aimait son petit frère.

« _En tant d'années de vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré de guerriers aussi honorable et merveilleux que toi, Itachi Tu t'es comporté en guerrier honorable toute ta vie ! Alors fait ce que tu as dit avant de mourir ! Accepte pour une fois qu'on te vienne en aide ! Laisse ce jeune homme sauver l'âme de ton frère... Accepte cette vie qui s'offre à toi et que tu as amplement méritée. Tu peux trouver un sens à ta nouvelle vie en acceptant de te battre à nos côtés, et protégeant à distance ton monde qui pourrait être attaqué par d'autres mondes voisins... Nous avons besoin de guerriers tel quel toi... Nous avons besoin de toi, Itachi... Et..._ »

Itachi qui sentait en cet instant la délicate odeur de fleur de cerisier émaner de l'homme assis à ses côtés, ressentait toujours la sensation de sa main venue essuyer le sang sur sa joue...

« _Itachi..._ »

Il ressentait toujours la main tremblante de Byakuya sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré d'une voix à la fois menaçante, impérieuse et suppliante :

« _Ne refais plus… jamais ça..._ »

« _Itachi, je ne te laisserais jamais partir, m'entends-tu ?! Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes si similaires que j'ai parfois l'impression de voir mon reflet..._ »

Cette phrase avait vraiment marqué l'Itachi qui était prêt à s'ôter la vie deux secondes avant. En réalité, cet homme l'avait ramené à la vie avec cette simple phrase. Cet homme avait si bien cité ses propres phrases qu'il avait retenu au mot près... Comment pouvait-il ne pas écouter quelqu'un qui lui balançait ses propres vérités à coup de grandes claques ? Il avait fait la morale à Kabuto mais il valait absolument pas mieux que lui finalement.

Cet homme... Cet homme décidément. C'était définitivement quelque chose. Et c'était indéniable, il en était déjà proche. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il était son confident, comme sa continuité, comme une sorte de conscience. Il était comme une relation qui n'en était pas une. Une relation avec une âme de l'au-delà qui savait tout de lui. Un double de lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait spontanément fini par le tutoyer. Il était de toute façon déjà plus intime avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit d'autres depuis son enfance.

« _Parfois, deux personnes qui semblent totalement différentes, sont en fait les deux faces d'une_ _même pièce, elles ne peuvent réussir qu'en travaillant ensemble. Laisse-moi te réapprendre._ »

A présent, cet homme n'était plus « cet homme ». Il était Byakuya Kuchiki.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent. Il n'avait plus rien. Alors c'était ainsi...

\- Je suis à toi, Byakuya. Murmura-t-il alors, brisant le silence installé depuis le nombre incalculable de minutes où ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Car en effet, il n'y avait que lui à présent...

Byakuya à côté de lui eut le ventre qui se serra à ces paroles. Son visage de porcelaine ne laissa rien transparaître tandis qu'il fixait lui aussi le jardin en face de lui. Cependant son cœur ne voulut cesser de battre.

Tout comme Itachi, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil durant les trois heures qui s'étaient écoulées après l'Incident.

L'idée de trouver des cendres ou un corps dégarni à la place d'Itachi lui retournait le cerveau, et venait sans cesse le hanter. Itachi lui avait dit qu'il le laissait faire et ils avaient silencieusement conclu un pacte mais cette image du jeune homme mort ne cessait de le torturer. Alors, à la énième image morbide qu'il eut en tête il était sorti de son lit et allé rejoindre le jeune homme. Au moins, à côté de lui, il était sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Et à présent, il l'entendait prononcer ces mots...

« Je suis à toi, Byakuya... »

Son cœur ne cessait définitivement pas de battre.

Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça, Itachi... Songea-t-il silencieusement.

Itachi... La seule évocation de ce nom suffisait à saisir et contracter l'intégralité du corps du capitaine Kuchiki.

Il ne quittait plus ses pensées... Définitivement plus...

C'était ça la vérité.

Depuis cet instant... Depuis l'instant où il avait vu ce jeune homme âgé de 13 ans à peine, en larmes, se tenir derrière ses parents prêts à les tuer pour le bien de son village. Depuis l'instant où il avait découvert l'être le plus merveilleux qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa longue vie de shinigami. Pourtant il en avait croisé des soldats valeureux dans sa vie... Des soldats soi-disant prêts à tout pour leur devoir. Mais ça, une telle abnégation, un tel sacrifice, un tel martyre, il n'en n'avait jamais vu...

Alors c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait le sortir de son esprit. Il ne pouvait sortir ces larmes de son esprit, ce sourire de son esprit, ce sang de son esprit, ces yeux de son esprit... Ça le suivait quoi qu'il fasse. Il ne le contrôlait pas. En réalité, il n'essayait même pas de le faire. Car il était bien trop préoccupé par la santé mentale du jeune homme. Ça en devenait presque... obsessionnel chez lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça... Plus qu'à lui...

Alors oui, définitivement, Itachi ne devrait pas dire des phrases comme celles qu'il venait de prononcer...


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Saluut ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque début de chapitre, mais je suis désolée pour le retard ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je travaille énormément en ce moment et j'ai le temps de rien. Et j'avoue que moins l'histoire est suivie et commentée et moins j'ai la foi de publier la suite ! Ça dépend beaucoup de vous en fait... **Si vous ne commentez pas, je ne posterais pas la suite.** C'est triste à dire, mais c'est le cas. Publier une histoire demande un temps considérable. Et si je sens que je la poste pour une ou deux personnes seulement, j'arrêterai là. Mais en attendant, bonne lecture à vous ! x)

Hisana03 : Mille mercis comme d'habitude. Ce que j'ai dit plus haut ne s'applique pas à toi évidemment. Que je continue de publier ou non, sache que tu auras l'histoire en entier, je te le promets. J'ai écouté la chanson que tu voulais utiliser pour ta vidéo, les paroles sont parfaites ! Tu as toute mon approbation ! J'ai trop hâte de voir ça ! *o*

Khan : Thank you for your review ! I'm glad that you like my story ! Hope to see you soon !

Hikari no Ai : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

 _ **Un peu plus tard en début d'après-midi**_

Comme en avaient convenu le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Hitsugaya la veille, ils se retrouvèrent avec Itachi au terrain d'entraînement de la sixième division en début d'après-midi pour faire ce fameux entraînement.

Le capitaine Kuchiki était déjà sur place avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il avait missionné l'un de ses hommes de conduire Itachi ici lorsqu'il se serait levé et qu'il aurait déjeuné.

Il le vit arriver peu de temps après en shunpo spécial ninja. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de la journée.

Il avait beaucoup dormi vu l'heure qu'il était... Songea le capitaine en regardant marcher calmement le jeune homme qui portait toujours cette malheureuse tenue bleue nuit de l'Akatsuki.

\- Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho... Salua alors le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Bonjour Uchiha-san, salua à son tour Toshiro tandis que son compère demeurait silencieux. Bon, fit le jeune capitaine en sortant son Zanpakuto et en sortant par la même occasion tout le monde de ce silence persistant, allons-y.

Il se tourna alors vers Itachi :

\- Comme l'a dit notre commandant, on s'entraîne simplement pour voir si des transferts d'énergies se produisent... Pas plus.

Le capitaine Kuchiki, qui restait en retrait et regardait les deux jeunes hommes s'éloigner, saluait mentalement la décision du nouveau commandant d'avoir désigné un capitaine aussi sage qu'Hitsugaya pour cette mission...

\- Uchiha-san, dit alors le garçon avec son zanpakuto à la main, avez-vous revérifié le taux de chakra dans le capitaine Kuchiki hier ou pas ?

Itachi et le capitaine se regardèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié...

\- Non. Répondit Itachi, j'ai été absent toute la journée hier, mentit-il alors pour dédouaner Byakuya.

Puis il se tourna vers le noble.

\- Sharingan.

Il regarda un instant Byakuya qui soutint son regard, puis revint à la normale. Il continua de soutenir le regard du capitaine.

\- Il a encore augmenté... Dit-il alors.

Si la proximité des deux hommes faisait réellement croître leur force mutuelle, là pour le coup, ils savaient tous deux parfaitement pourquoi le taux de chakra avait augmenté. Ils avaient quasiment passé la nuit ensemble.

\- Sôka... Fit Hitsugaya pensif, je sens également un Reiatsu conséquent émaner de vous comme l'avait dit le capitaine Kuchiki... Il faudra vraiment étudier ça... Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y pour l'instant...

Tous deux s'écartèrent encore du capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Itachi, l'interpella cependant Byakuya vers qui le jeune homme se tourna, pas d'Amaterasu aujourd'hui...

Itachi eut un léger sourire entendu et se retourna à nouveau.

Et ils commencèrent à se battre. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord à mains nus en taijutsu. Puis, à l'épée. Hitsugaya lança des sorts de kido, tandis qu'Itachi lança des jutsu.

Le capitaine Kuchiki observait le combat et observa avec quelle aisance Itachi contrait toutes les techniques du capitaine Hitsugaya. Tandis qu'il observait le jeune brun dont les longs cheveux bruns voltigeaient lorsqu'il sautait ou courait, le capitaine Kuchiki ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Son cœur se remit aussitôt à se serrer dans sa poitrine...

Et il suivit le combat, sans plus trop le suivre...

Cependant, il revint aussitôt sur terre lorsqu'il aperçut de ses yeux-vus l'illusion que lança Itachi sur le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Hitsugaya se défendre et donner des coups d'épée dans le vide tandis qu'Itachi restait immobile... Itachi avait vraiment une force dont il ne soupçonnait même pas encore l'étendue... Les shinigamis, n'y connaissant rien en jutsu et sorts d'illusions, ne pouvaient rien contre lui et ses jutsu... C'était un sacré écart de niveau...

Et ils continuèrent de se battre pendant encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Hitsugaya finit par dire que c'était bon. Et ils revinrent auprès de Byakuya en marchant.

\- Hirako-Taicho et les autres n'ont pas exagéré, reprit alors le jeune capitaine en rangeant son zanpakuto les sourcils froncés, vous êtes vraiment très puissant...

Itachi inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le capitaine Kuchiki, il vit celui-ci lui faire un signe de tête en direction du petit capitaine.

Itachi tourna alors la tête vers Hitsugaya :

\- Sharingan !

Il regarda un instant le capitaine aux cheveux argentés. Puis il ferma les yeux.

\- Rien.

\- Je m'en doutais... Répondit le jeune homme. Bon, à votre tour, Kuchiki-Taicho.

Oui, il devait se battre lui aussi... Le capitaine Kuchiki ferma les yeux et s'avança avec son élégance naturelle.

Itachi le suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis le capitaine lui fit un signe de tête. Ils s'élancèrent alors en même temps.

Ils commencèrent également à se battre à mains-nues. Puis avec leurs épées. Ils mélangèrent ensuite combat à l'épée, shuriken, kido et ninjutsu.

Mais à chaque fois, chacun des deux veilla à ne pas envoyer de techniques trop dangereuses ou offensives à l'autre. A chaque attaque qu'ils lançaient, surtout pour Itachi qui ne connaissait pas le réel niveau du capitaine Kuchiki, ils veillèrent à ce que l'autre soit entièrement capable de contrer.

A un moment donné, le capitaine lança un sort de kido à Itachi.

\- Hadō no yon, dit-il alors en pointant les doigts vers Itachi, Byakurai !

Cependant, il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et son coeur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit ce dernier recevoir son attaque de plein fouet. Son corps fut projeté dix mètres plus loin.

Les sourcils froncés le capitaine s'élança en shunpo jusqu'à lui. Et au moment, où il aperçut son corps à terre, celui-ci se décomposa en une dizaine de corbeaux noirs qui s'envolèrent.

Et à la seconde d'après, il sentit quelqu'un tapoter dans son dos avec un doigt.

Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Itachi juste derrière lui qui affichait un sourire espiègle.

\- Je t'ai eu, Byakuya... Murmura-t-il à voix basse avec son même sourire.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux et recula dix mètres en arrière en shunpo, puis il revint à la charge sur Itachi avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Visiblement, il avait été piqué dans son orgueil de combattant. Cette réaction amusa Itachi qui pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes se fit un malin plaisir à le piéger encore et encore. A la suite de quoi, soit il tapotait son dos, soit il lui sortait un « eh bien, où regardes-tu, Byakuya ? » et apparaissait de nulle part avec un visage amusé.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya de son côté qui n'entendait pas les paroles des deux hommes, hallucinait sur les capacités de nouvel arrivant qui faisait tourner en bourrique le capitaine Kuchiki et qui aurait pu le tuer et le tuer lui aussi une bonne vingtaine de fois s'il l'avait voulu.

C'était une sacrée révolution que vivait la Soul Society là... Songea-t-il en regardant le jeune homme qui pour la énième fois surprit le capitaine Kuchiki avec une technique d'illusion, ce jeune homme pourrait bien devenir...

Hitsugaya interrompit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit soudainement le capitaine Kuchiki réussir à contrer l'illusion du jeune homme.

En effet, le capitaine avait fini par deviner l'intention du ninja et en shunpo s'était retrouvé derrière lui.

De sa longue main gantée, il tapota sur son dos avec son index.

Itachi se retourna alors, puis vit le capitaine Kuchiki avec un micro-sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Eh bien, où regardes-tu, Itachi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air supérieur ponctué d'un petit sourire victorieux.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Souriant tous deux, ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Puis ils cessèrent progressivement de sourire en se regardant toujours.

Et dans un commun accord silencieux, ils rangèrent tous deux leurs armes. Ils avaient tous deux conscience du nombre de minutes incalculables qu'ils avaient dû passer à se battre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment vu le temps passer.

Et ils revinrent en marchant vers le jeune capitaine.

\- Alors ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Sharingan. Dit alors Itachi en se tournant vers Byakuya. Je ne peux pas vraiment voir, son chakra est actuellement trop en ébullition. Il faudra que je regarde à nouveau plus tard.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête.

\- Ah mais non, sembla réaliser le jeune capitaine, si vous regardez plus tard et que vous découvrez que son chakra a encore augmenté, on ne pourra pas savoir s'il a augmenté à cause du combat, ou à cause de votre simple proximité physique...

Itachi et Byakuya se regardèrent brièvement comprenant où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

\- Très bien, fit Itachi les yeux fermés, je ne me rendrai pas au manoir Kuchiki jusqu'à la prochaine réunion de ce soir où là je revérifierai...

\- Ça me semble être la meilleure solution... ? Fit alors Hitsugaya en se tournant vers son collègue.

Le capitaine Kuchiki n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à son tour.

Ils repartirent tous trois du terrain silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils finirent de traverser la pleine et furent sur le bitume, Hitsugaya s'arrêta.

\- Bon, fit-il alors en se tournant vers Itachi prenant sur lui pour faire un geste sympa pour une fois, si vous voulez je vous amène à la dixième division, je pense que certain ou plutôt _certaines_ shinigami, seraient ravis de vous faire une visite gratuite du Seireitei...

\- Ah ? Demanda Itachi avec innocence tandis que derrière lui le capitaine Kuchiki haussa très légèrement un sourcil. Très bien, c'est gentil à vous merci !

Et ils se rendirent à la dixième division après avoir salué le capitaine Kuchiki.

Effectivement, Hitsugaya n'avait pas parlé en l'air dans ses sous-entendus. Depuis la fête organisée par les vices-capitaines et la présentation d'Itachi aux shinigamis, c'était pour tout autre chose que son niveau que l'on parla du nouveau venu.

Pratiquement aucune fille qui l'avait croisé n'était restée insensible à son charme et à sa gentillesse. Ainsi, après le sujet de commérage n'°1 du Seireitei, il était déjà devenu l'objet d'adoration n°1 des filles shinigamis. Ses longs cheveux bruns, sa classe naturelle, cette aura puissante mais douce qu'il dégageait, ce sourire ravageur... Elles en étaient déjà toutes folles ! Et toutes celles qui l'avaient vu demandaient des nouvelles, et toutes celles qui ne l'avaient pas vu mais qui en avaient entendu parler demandaient sans cesse quand est-ce qu'une nouvelle fête serait organisée !

Ainsi, effectivement, aucune des filles de la dixième division ne laissa Itachi s'ennuyer durant tout l'après-midi qui précéda la réunion. Et elles l'emmenèrent faire des quartiers où se trouvaient les commerces et les bars du Seireitei. La plus effrontée du lot demanda même à Itachi s'il souhaitait boire un verre dans les prochains soirs.

\- Elles sont pathétiques ! Soupira Matsumoto debout sur un toit qui regardait faire ses subordonnées avec le nouvel arrivant.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait presque aucune fille au QG de la division !

oOoOoOoOo

L'heure de la réunion arriva et tous les capitaines et Itachi s'y rendirent.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Salut la commandant assis sur son siège, enfin, bonsoir plutôt ! Précisa-t-il en riant, en solo. Enfin... Bon, je vais vous laisser la parole. Le premier sujet est tout trouvé sachant qu'à mon avis, tout le monde a senti le Reiatsu émanant d'Itachi-san... _Enfin presque tout le monde... Songea-t-il en regardant Kenpachi avec un sourire moqueur._ Kurotsuchi-Taicho, se reprit-il finalement, avez-vous étudié ça ?

\- Hum ! S'exclama le scientifique d'un air mi sadique, mi dédaigneux, j'aurais bien aimé, si le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait pas déclaré hier avant de quitter mon laboratoire « Je refuse de faire participer Uchiha-san et de participer moi-même à vos expériences malpropres» !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, intervint le capitaine Kuchiki à sa gauche les yeux clos, j'ai dit « il est hors de question qu'Uchiha Itachi ou moi-même devenions les cobayes de vos expériences malsaines ». Lorsque vous tenterez de me citer à l'avenir, dit-il alors en fronçant les sourcils, tâchez de le faire correctement.

Certains capitaines sourirent discrètement face à l'audace du capitaine Kuchiki qui ignorait royalement les foudres de son collègue.

Kyoraku lui-même eut du mal à se retenir de rire, en fait, il fut celui qui étira le plus grand sourire. Y avait de quoi comprendre le capitaine Kuchiki quand même...

\- Kuchiki-Taicho, intervint tout de même le commandant avec un sourire en coin, vous savez, j'ai besoin que Kurotsuchi-Taicho étudie un minimum tous ces phénomènes...

\- Kurotsuchi-Taicho... Avertit alors le capitaine Kuchiki, irrité, de ses yeux toujours clos.

\- Hum ! Snoba le capitaine de la 12ème division en haussant les épaules. Ils sont effectivement venus dans mon bureau lorsqu'ils ont découvert ce phénomène. Reconnut-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Ah. Bon. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Kyoraku qui reprit son sérieux.

\- Je précise tout d'abord que le chakra du capitaine Kuchiki avait également augmenté lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir. Expliqua Mayuri qui lui aussi avait repris son sérieux. J'ai vérifié avec mon appareil la nature de l'énergie spirituelle circulant dans ce jeune homme. C'est bel et bien un Reiatsu que tout Shinigami qui se respecte possède. Cependant, il n'a pas la même forme vraiment. Peut-être l'avez-vous senti ? Il est légèrement différent. Peut-être est-ce la présence du chakra qui le modifie...

\- Vous avez regardé sur le capitaine Kuchiki pour voir si son Reiatsu était modifié par le chakra ? Demanda Kensei.

\- Bien évidemment ! S'insurgea le scientifique. Il n'y a rien à signaler.

\- Avoir du Reiatsu est une chose, intervint Soi Fon les sourcils froncés, toutes les âmes de ce monde en ont... Mais en avoir à une telle quantité aussi vite... Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- J'ai une hypothèse, répondit Mayuri. Je ne l'explique pas encore totalement. Cependant, dues aux capacités d'Uchiha-san, il se pourrait que celui-ci ait reçu du Reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki et lui ait transmis du chakra en même temps lors de cet échange qu'ils ont eu. C'est peut-être le Reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki qui a maintenu le chakra d'Uchiha-san et qui expliquerait pourquoi il en possède encore ici ? Ainsi, le chakra d'Uchiha-san étant renforcé par du Reiatsu a pu se transmettre au capitaine Kuchiki...

\- Mais c'est pas possible, intervint Shinji, car si j'ai tout bien compris ce phénomène s'est passé après l'arrivée d'Itachi-san ? Donc il avait encore du chakra ?

\- J'ai assisté à la naissance complète d'Uchiha Itachi, intervint le capitaine Kuchiki les yeux clos, seules quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant ce phénomène.

\- Donc ! Ça reste tout à fait probable ! S'exclama Mayuri. C'est tout à fait probable que sans ce phénomène d'échange d'énergie, Uchiha-san eusse perdu son chakra.

\- Donc, leurs énergies se seraient mutuellement soutenues ? Demanda Rose qui était légèrement perdu face à ces explications obscures. Le Reiatsu du capitaine Kuchiki aurait permis au chakra d'Uchiha-san de perdurer et de lui en donner ensuite ?

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'elles se sont soutenues, reprit le scientifique, mais un échange mutuel d'énergie a clairement été fait à ce moment-là, ça, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Itachi-san, intervint alors Kyoraku en se grattant lentement la barbe, vous dites que vous n'avez jamais vu un phénomène de la sorte se produire ?

\- Non. Répondit le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux au centre de la pièce.

\- Est-ce que vous, vous avez une hypothèse face à tous ces événements ? Demanda le commandant. Car après tout, c'est vous le mieux placé pour nous parler de vos techniques et de leur potentiel...

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas d'hypothèse aussi appuyée et fondée que le capitaine Kurotsuchi, dit calmement Itachi. Comme je vous l'avais dit, avec une fonctionnalité de mes pupilles je peux montrer un événement de ma vie à quelqu'un si je le souhaite. Mais ça ne se fait pas sans mon contrôle. Donc la seule conclusion à laquelle je suis venu, est que j'ai probablement activé mon Sharingan sans le vouloir à ce moment-là, et qu'ainsi, perturbé par ce nouveau monde à l'air et aux particules inhabituels, j'ai dû perdre le contrôle un instant.

\- Hmm... Réfléchit le commandant. C'est intéressant. Après tout, c'est parfois les explications les plus simples qui s'avèrent être les bonnes au final... Conclut-il avec un sourire, fusillé du regard par le capitaine de la douzième division. Bon et alors, reprit-il, cet entraînement, verdict ? Chakra chez le capitaine Hitsugaya ou pas ?

Itachi secoua la tête.

\- Hmm, je l'aurais parié... Soupira Kyoraku. Et chez le capitaine Kuchiki ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu vérifier sur le coup car son chakra était trop en mouvement. Expliqua Itachi.

Il se tourna alors la tête sur sa gauche pour regarder le capitaine qui gardait les yeux clos.

\- Sharingan...

Itachi, surpris, ne put quitter des yeux le corps du capitaine d'où le chakra commençait sérieusement à circuler en abondance. _Il a déjà le chakra d'un Genin... Constata-t-il._

Il revint alors en mode normal et se tourna vers le commandant.

\- Il a sérieusement augmenté. Révéla-t-il alors. Plus que toutes les autres fois.

\- Mais finalement, intervint Kensei, on ne sait pas ce qui fait grandir le chakra chez le capitaine Kuchiki.

\- Ça doit bel et bien être le combat, intervint Hitsugaya, ils se sont volontairement séparés tout l'après-midi pour être sûr que le chakra n'augmente pas par simple présence physique.

\- Mouais... Fit le capitaine au 69 sceptique. Mais si j'ai tout bien compris, vu qu'Uchiha-san a été logé chez Kuchiki-Taicho, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été séparés physiquement en distance depuis qu'on a découvert du chakra chez le capitaine Kuchiki. Donc on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est le combat qui fait croître leur énergie ou leur proximité spatiale...

\- Ça, ce n'est pas faux ! Reconnut Mayuri. Eloignons-les quelques jours pour voir si le chakra du capitaine Kuchiki continue d'augmenter. Si oui, on pourra dire que ce phénomène est indépendant d'Uchiha-san, si non, on saura qu'Uchiha-san a un lien avec ça.

\- Et à ce moment-là, continua Unohana à sa place, il ne faudra pas les faire combattre pour pouvoir dire définitivement si c'est le combat ou le fait d'être à côté qui augmente leur énergie mutuelle...

\- C'est l'idée ! Répondit Mayuri.

\- Hmm, en voilà des décisions productives... Intervint Kyoraku pensif. Si Itachi-san vous n'avez pas d'objection, je pense que c'est le plan que nous suivrons désormais ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'objection. Répondit Itachi en fermant les yeux.

\- Très bien. Nous ferons le test pendant deux jours. Expliqua alors le commandant à chapeau. Itachi-san et Kuchiki-Taicho, vous ferez en sorte de ne pas vous rencontrer pour ne pas fausser le résultat. Nous réorganiserons une réunion à la même heure pour voir ce que ça donne. Et si le chakra du capitaine Kuchiki n'a pas augmenté, Itachi-san, vous retournerez à ses côtés pour tenter de voir s'il y a une évolution, même sans combat.

Itachi hocha silencieusement la tête. La réunion se termina peu après.

\- Bien, conclut Kyoraku, si personne n'a de questions ou de remarques, je vous dis à dans 48 heures !

Les rangs se défirent.

Tandis que tous les capitaines commençaient à quitter la salle, deux hommes aux cheveux bruns n'avaient pas bougé de leur emplacement.

Le capitaine Kuchiki et le ninja.

Ils s'étaient regardés silencieusement.

Puis, lorsque les shinigamis furent tous partis, ils se mirent également à marcher silencieusement en direction de la sortie de la salle. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils attendirent encore silencieusement que les portes se ferment et que plus personne ne soit autour.

Puis Itachi se tourna vers le capitaine qui en fit de même.

Ils avaient attendu que tout le monde s'en aille mais au final, ils ne se dirent rien...

Le capitaine Kuchiki fixait Itachi les sourcils légèrement froncés, et Itachi soutenait également le regard du noble d'un visage neutre.

Ils restèrent un nombre inestimable de secondes, voire de minutes à se regarder silencieusement.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus les sourcils du capitaine Kuchiki se froncèrent.

Puis finalement, comme ça subitement, au bout de 3 bonnes minutes silencieuses, le capitaine Kuchiki se retourna de manière vive en fermant les yeux, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais et commença à s'éloigner. Puis il s'envola de la vue d'Itachi en shunpo.

Itachi eut un léger sourire puis marcha à son tour en sens inverse.

\- A bientôt... Murmura-t-il alors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note** : Je suis désoléééeee pour ce délai de publication ! Ma saison me prend tellement de temps, je travaille tous les jours et croyez-moi, si je ne publie pas, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Mais, bonne nouvelle, ma saison se termine dans 15 jours, ce qui signifie que mon rythme de publication redeviendra régulier ! Promis. Merci pour vos commentaires à tous/toutes. Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, la publication de cette fiction dépend de vous et vous avez été nombreux à vous manifester soit par alerte/favoris soit par reviews. C'est rassurant. Donc pas de soucis, pour l'instant, je continue !

Hikari no Ai : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Pas de panique, la séparation ne sera pas si longue ! Un seul petit chapitre ! ;) Est-ce que Byakuya livrera un jour sa vie à Itachi, telle est la question ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mycetina : Merci ! Oui, ils communiquent beaucoup par les regards. Peut-être plus que par la parole. Si tu aimes ça, tu vas être servie ! ;) Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau ! :)

analle : Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

rukia1935 : Un grand merci pour ton éloge. Je suis touchée ! Byakuya est un personnage difficile à retranscrire mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il colle à l'image que j'ai de lui. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu le trouves réaliste ! J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras d'aimer cette fiction. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !

Hisana03 : Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes compliments et tes commentaires ! " _ces deux là ont une alchimie de dingue dans ton histoire digne des plus beaux couples comme dans les séries qui font rêver tellement ont sent l'attraction, la connexion entre eux_ " Cette phrase vaut de l'or pour moi, merci beaucoup. C'est le genre de phrase que tout auteur rêverait de lire je crois ! Pour la vidéo, prends toooout ton temps, j'ai trop trop hâte de voir ça ! *o* Encore un ENORME merci à toi.

* * *

Chapitre 9

 _ **Le jour-même en fin d'après-midi**_

Rukia marchait dans les quartiers du Seireitei en direction de la treizième division.

Elle avait encore été en mission toute la journée dans le Rukongai. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. C'était là où elle avait grandi. Alors certes la vie là-bas était on ne peut plus rude, mais c'était de là qu'elle venait. Alors elle était toujours heureuse d'y retourner. Et elle y retournait d'elle-même dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Gentil comme il l'était, son capitaine l'y envoyait toujours elle en particulier lorsqu'il y avait une mission à accomplir dans le Rukongai.

\- Bonsoir, fukutaicho-sama ! Saluèrent en chœur deux Shinigami de la treizième division qu'elle croisa dans une ruelle.

\- Bonsoir, Kajiro-kun, Matsuri-kun ! Salua-t-elle en retour.

Cela faisait environ trois années que Rukia avait été promue vice-capitaine. Et environ deux depuis qu'elle avait atteint le bankai. Et la moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire, songea-t-elle en s'éloignant des deux jeunes gens, c'est que déjà avant on la traitait avec un respect sans nom due à son rang social, là, depuis qu'elle était vice-capitaine et en possession du bankai, c'était sans commune mesure avec avant.

Et bon, songea-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec une grimace, en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec toutes ces formalités et révérences auxquelles elle avait droit.

Cela faisait pourtant un très grand nombre d'années qu'elle faisait partie du clan Kuchiki, mais elle ne s'y ferait définitivement jamais à toutes ces considérations dont elle faisait l'objet. Elle se sentait Kuchiki, clairement. Et avant toute chose, Byakuya était clairement son grand-frère, là, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais tout ce respect à son égard, sachant qu'elle n'était au final qu'une paysanne du Rukongai... C'était, encore maintenant, très dur de s'y faire.

M'enfin bref ! Arrête de penser à des trucs pareils toi ! Se réprimanda la jeune femme en arrivant au quartier général de sa division.

Pas grand monde ne devait encore traîner dans le quartier général à cette heure-là, songea-t-elle en traversant celui-ci, sûrement Ukitake-Taicho...

Elle fut interpellée par des éclats de voix et de rires en direction de l'intérieur des bâtiments.

\- Eh bien, que d'animation ! S'étonna-t-elle en allant voir par elle-même la source de tout ce raffut.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle qui faisait souvent office de salle de détente à la treizième division, elle aperçut environ une vingtaine d'hommes attablés autour de deux grandes et longues tables basses. Parmi ces hommes se trouvaient son capitaine et le fameux nouveau-venu qui faisait tant parler de lui.

\- Oooh, fukutaicho ! S'exclamèrent en choeur de nombreux shinigamis, joignez-vous à nous !

Rukia sourit en entrant dans la pièce.

Après avoir salué ses subordonnés de la main, elle alla vers la table où se trouvaient son capitaine et l'invité.

D'ailleurs, cet Uchiha, songea-t-elle, elle avait appris par un domestique envoyé par son frère que dorénavant il logerait dans le manoir Kuchiki.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Salua-t-elle en prenant place à la droite de son capitaine qui avait la place centrale sur le bout de la table. Ukitake-Taicho, Uchiha-san, salua-t-elle avec un sourire en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Okaeri Kuchiki ! L'accueillit Ukitake avec un grand sourire. Tu rentres seulement maintenant de mission ?

\- Oui, j'allais déposer mon rapport dans votre bureau mais comme j'ai entendu du bruit je suis venue voir ! Expliqua-t-elle. Alors Uchiha-san, demanda-t-elle au ninja avec un sourire aimable mais toujours franc, vous vous faites à ce monde de barbare qu'est la Soul Society ?

Le brun qui lui faisait face à la gauche du capitaine, de bleu vêtu, sourit légèrement.

\- Doucement mais sûrement. Répondit-il simplement.

Rukia lui sourit légèrement à son tour. Et tandis que son capitaine avait embrayé sur un autre sujet et avait commencé à parler au ninja, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Cet homme... Songea-t-elle en observant ses longs cernes puis ses longues mains aux ongles colorés où une bague trônait tandis qu'il regardait et écoutait posément le capitaine Ukitake.

Elle attendit que son bavard de capitaine finisse de parler.

\- Uchiha-san, on m'a dit que vous logiez désormais au manoir Kuchiki, commença-t-elle alors avec un sourire, déjà, bienvenue ! Car ça fait déjà deux-trois jours je crois, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous y croiser !

\- Merci, salua Itachi en inclinant très légèrement la tête. Sache que tu peux m'appeler Itachi et me tutoyer. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Très bien, Itachi-san alors ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Bon ! Ben c'est bien si tu loges chez nous désormais ! Par contre, c'est tellement géant et vide parfois que j'ai un peu peur que tu t'y ennuies ! Fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'y suis pas ennuyé une seconde, répondit-il avec toujours son petit sourire en coin, c'est un très bel endroit.

\- Waa, j'avoue que ça doit être dur de vivre dans le même manoir que Kuchiki-Taicho quand même ! S'exclama un peu plus loin Kiyone qui à l'instar son compère Sentarô était déjà à moitié saoule. Ça doit pas être la fête tous les jours !

\- Kiyone ! S'exclama Rukia indignée.

\- Kiyone ! La réprimanda en même temps Sentarô. Respecte un peu plus le grand frère de ta vice-capitaine ! Et le capitaine de la sixième division par la même occasion !

\- Heeeeeeeeeeeee ! Lèche-botte ! S'écria la jeune femme outrée.

\- Ahlala ! Rit le capitaine Ukitake avec eux. Laissez tranquille ce pauvre capitaine Kuchiki !

Rukia qui était verte de rage pestait contre ses ex vices-capitaines puis regarda Itachi qui buvait tranquillement son verre de thé sans prendre part à cette conversation.

\- Itachi-san ! L'interpella justement Kiyone qui n'était décidément pas d'humeur à tenir sa langue dans sa poche, comment ça se passe la cohabitation avec un hôte aussi rude ?

\- Kiyone ! S'exclama à nouveau Rukia hors d'elle. C'est fini oui ?!

\- Oh, pardon Rukia-chan, ça m'a échappé.

\- Kuchiki-Taicho m'a très bien accueilli, répondit calmement Itachi en déposant sa tasse sur la table, c'est un homme aussi aimable que charmant.

Toutes les têtes sans exception se tournèrent vers lui comme s'ils avaient vu le diable, et un blanc accueillit ces paroles.

Évidemment, 99% d'entre eux eurent la même réflexion, à savoir : « Aimable, charmant ? On parle du même Kuchiki là ?! ». Même Rukia ne s'attendait pas à entendre des mots pareils à l'égard de son frère.

La seule et unique personne qui ne fut guère étonnée d'entendre ces paroles fut le capitaine Ukitake au bout de la table, qui eut un simple sourire en entendant ça.

\- Merci, Itachi-san... Répondit simplement Rukia au bout d'un instant, d'une voix légèrement basse.

Itachi ne répondit pas mais sourit légèrement.

\- Bon, reprit-elle alors au bout d'un moment pour changer de sujet, tu vas faire quoi ce soir alors ? Manger ici ou au manoir ?

\- Ah ! C'est vrai que t'es pas au courant du coup ! Intervint le capitaine Ukitake à sa gauche. Vu que t'étais en mission toute la journée.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Rukia étonnée.

\- Hou c'est compliqué ! Reconnut-il en se grattant la tête avec un sourire. Byakuya t'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Itachi-kun lorsqu'il est apparu ici ?

\- Non, Renji m'a raconté la dernière fois, mais rapidement et à la Renji quoi ! Répondit-elle.

Ukitake lui raconta alors en détail tout ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'arrivée d'Itachi et toutes les recherches qui en avaient découlées.

\- Du coup, finit-il d'expliquer, comme on ne sait pas si l'augmentation constante du chakra présent dans le corps de Byakuya est due à la proximité dans l'espace avec Itachi-kun ou à leur combat, le conseil de capitaines a convenu qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant minimum 2 jours pour voir si le chakra de ton frère augmentera ou pas. Du coup, ben ce pauvre Itachi-kun est encore viré de son nouveau logement et va rester ici pour les 48 prochaines heures ! Conclut le capitaine aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça Rukia. J'avoue que c'est vraiment étrange tout ça. Nii-sama avec une nouvelle forme d'énergie... Fit-elle pensive.

Elle releva la tête vers Itachi qui la regardait silencieusement.

\- Y a-t-il des risques que ça lui nuise ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'où l'on pouvait aisément déceler l'inquiétude, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Je ne pourrais le dire, avoua Itachi. Cependant, j'ai également reçu de son Reiatsu, donc je possède moi aussi les deux formes d'énergies, et je me porte pour l'instant très bien. Donc a priori, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait lui nuire là-dedans. Conclut-il alors avec un léger sourire.

Léger sourire que lui rendit Rukia.

Elle comprenait maintenant ce que toutes les filles du Seireitei trouvaient à ce garçon... Il était adorable.

Un peu plus tard, toute cette joyeuse assemblée finit par se mettre à table et l'alcool étant exceptionnellement de la partie, l'ambiance fut également au rendez-vous.

Ce fut donc seulement en fin de soirée, dans les alentours de minuit que tout le monde regagna ses appartements privés.

Itachi avait repris la même pièce que la capitaine Ukitake avait mise à sa disposition la fois précédente.

Une fois qu'il installa son futon au centre de la pièce, il se rendit vers les portes coulissantes.

Elles donnaient sur l'extérieur, alors l'extérieur n'était certes pas le magnifique et grand jardin qui longeait les appartements privés du capitaine Kuchiki mais ça restait tout de même une belle pelouse.

Au moment où il commença à ouvrir les portes de l'extérieur, Itachi interrompit son geste le temps d'un instant.

Il resta immobile.

\- Sharingan... Murmura-t-il alors.

Il regarda en face de lui de ses yeux rouges puis il les ferma un instant.

Et il les rouvrit l'instant d'après avec un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé.

Cette présence qu'il avait sentie un peu plus loin à l'extérieur avant d'ouvrir les portes... Ça semblait être _son_ Reiatsu. Et surtout, _son_ chakra. Ça ne pouvait être que lui... Songea-t-il en finissant d'ouvrir les portes avec son même sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter ses lèvres.

Les arbres un peu plus loin...

Oui, ça venait de là...

Il sortit et marcha quelques pas jusqu'au corridor puis s'y assit tranquillement. Le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres se retira progressivement sur ses yeux fermés.

Il prit une longue inspiration et expira en levant la tête vers la lune qu'il observa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque nuit. Bien que d'habitude il le faisait seul...

Actuellement, il se sentait, étrangement, presque apaisé.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Le lendemain matin à la treizième division**_

La vice-capitaine de la treizième division toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, lui répondit-on.

Rukia ouvrit alors les portes coulissantes et aperçut une pièce, entièrement vide, avec au bout, assis sur le corridor extérieur, un jeune brun à la longue queue de cheval.

\- Bonjour, Itachi-san, salua Rukia avec un sourire, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop.

\- Non pas du tout, répondit le ninja en se levant, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh rien, je suis juste venue te proposer une sortie dans le Rukongai, expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire. J'ai une mission d'exploration là-bas aujourd'hui, donc je me suis dit que si tu n'avais rien à faire, je pourrai peut être te faire découvrir vu qu'à mon avis tu n'as pas vu grand chose de là-bas.

En réalité, Rukia n'était pas du tout venue de manière aussi anodine qu'elle le laissait paraître.

 _ **Flash-Back, la veille au soir**_

Lorsqu'ils avaient dit bonsoir à tous leurs subordonnés et à l'invité des 48 prochaines heures, Rukia et son capitaine étaient restés ensemble.

Ils avaient tous deux regardé Itachi partir.

\- C'est définitif, avait murmuré Rukia en regardant ce dernier s'éloigner de manière toujours aussi classe et posée, il y a quelque chose de pas normal avec ce gars...

\- N'est-ce pas...

Rukia sursauta légèrement et réalisa seulement à cet instant que son capitaine se trouvait toujours à ses côtés et qu'elle avait pensé à haute voix.

\- Ah, désolée, Ukitake-Taicho, sourit-elle légèrement gênée, je ne pensais pas avoir dit ça tout haut.

\- C'est bon, Kuchiki... Tu sais, c'est exactement la réflexion que je me suis faite dès le premier instant où j'ai rencontré ce jeune garçon... Avoua le capitaine Ukitake les sourcils froncés en regardant toujours l'endroit d'où venait de partir ledit garçon.

\- Ah bon... Se rassura Rukia et regardant à son tour en face d'elle, je me sens moins seule alors...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? Demanda Ukitake en se tournant alors vers sa seconde.

Rukia grimaça.

\- Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire... Avoua-t-elle en regardant toujours en face d'elle perplexe. Une impression générale. Trop gentil, trop à l'écoute, trop souriant, trop parfait...

\- Tu penses que ça cache quelque chose dont on devrait se méfier ? Demanda le capitaine.

Rukia sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis elle secoua la tête, pensive.

\- Je n'ai aucun élément pour soutenir mes dires, mais non, je ne pense pas... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi...

\- Ah ! Décidément Kuchiki ! S'enthousiasma le capitaine Ukitake avec un grand sourire en tapotant son épaule, on était définitivement fait pour travailler ensemble !

\- Pourquoi, vous pensez la même chose ?

\- Oui, à 300%... Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un visage qui redevint préoccupé.

Il expliqua alors à Rukia tous les soupçons qu'il avait eu sur le jeune homme depuis le début. Bien sûr par égard pour Byakuya, il ne dit rien à Rukia sur le fait que ce dernier se soit autant préoccupé du jeune homme. La seule chose qu'il lui dit à ce sujet fut que son frère avait demandé à ce qu'on ne questionne pas Itachi sur sa vie passée. Et, il lui raconta tout le reste.

\- Je vois... La vache, c'est exactement l'impression qu'il m'a laissé moi aussi, reconnut Rukia pensive. Surtout à cette fameuse fête en son honneur. Il était encore une fois bien trop courtois et amical, j'avais peut être pas rêvé alors, il n'était peut être vraiment pas à l'aise... C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas lui poser de question sur lui et que j'ai blablaté ensuite pour ne pas qu'il ait à parler de lui... Je me demande bien ce qu'il était dans sa vie passée et ce qu'il s'y est passé... Avoua-t-elle.

\- Et moi donc... Acquiesça son supérieur tout aussi pensif.

\- Bon, au pire, ce que je peux faire, c'est lui proposer de venir avec moi demain lors de ma mission ! Au moins il découvrira le Rukongai et ça le fera bouger ! Parce qu'il doit quand même pas mal s'ennuyer depuis qu'il est à la Soul Society ! Au Rukongai au moins on peut se créer une nouvelle famille, mais ici au Seireitei...

Ukitake sourit et ne dit évidemment pas qu'à son humble avis, une certaine personne faisait en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve pas si seul que cela.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée Rukia. Reconnut-il.

\- Puis avec le niveau qu'il a l'air d'avoir d'après les dires de tous, risque pas qu'il soit mis en danger par une quelconque escapade ! Plaisanta la jeune femme. Bon, ben c'est décidé alors !

 _ **Fin flash-back**_

Le jeune homme aux cernes sourit.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger en pleine mission, Rukia. Mais je te remercie.

\- Tu ne me dérangeras pas du tout, assura-t-elle, je te dis, ce n'est qu'une mission d'exploration, et tu pourras plus m'être utile qu'autre chose au final ! Ça fait deux yeux en plus ! Et quels yeux si j'en crois les dires de tous ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Itachi qui l'observait silencieusement sourit à nouveau.

\- Très bien. J'essaierai de t'être utile dans ce cas.

\- Ça me va !

Lorsqu'Itachi lui tourna le dos pour se relever, un bref sourire apparut sur son visage.

 _Le portrait craché de son frère..._

Rukia et Itachi partirent donc pour le Rukongai où ils cherchèrent durant toute la matinée des traces d'un Reiatsu atypique.

A un moment donné, Itachi activa son Sharingan.

\- C'est fou ces yeux, s'étonna-t-elle impressionnée par les nombreuses pupilles présentes dans les yeux rouges du brun, tu arrives à voir le Reiatsu avec ? C'est impressionnant. C'est seulement ton clan qui possédait des capacités spéciales avec les yeux à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Oh merde... Jura intérieurement Rukia. Elle s'était promis, au souhait de son frère exprimé lors de la réunion de capitaine, de ne rien demander au jeune homme sur sa vie passée. Car elle savait, à l'instar de son capitaine, que si son frère l'avait demandé, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien.

Donc elle craignit légèrement la réaction du brun. Cependant, il lui répondit normalement.

\- Non, nous sommes les seuls à posséder le Sharingan mais il existe deux autres types de pupilles aux capacités spéciales et héréditaires. Expliqua calmement Itachi.

Et tout aussi calmement, et d'un naturel déconcertant, il lui expliqua en détail en quoi consistait ces capacités. Et du coup, des explications en entraînant d'autres, il lui parla d'autres points de son monde, du chakra, des jutsu, du ninjutsu.

Rukia s'en vit ravie et ne put s'empêcher de se demander à nouveau la vie qu'il avait menée auparavant, quel type de chakra il possédait, le grade qu'il avait dans son village du feu...

Mais, elle tint sa promesse et ne lui demanda rien de plus qu'Itachi ne lui dit de lui-même.

Et ils discutèrent tous deux pendant pratiquement toute cette journée. Rukia, se forçant à ne pas interroger le jeune homme, parla à son tour énormément de la Soul Society, des shinigamis, et aussi des humains.

Et en toute honnêteté, ce fut l'un comme l'autre qui ne virent pas passer cette journée et qui l'apprécièrent.

oOoOoOoOo

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- Non !

\- Je vous en prie, Abarai-fukutaicho !

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Allez ! S'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux demander ça !

\- J'm'en fous c'est non !

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- Tu te débrouilles !

\- S'il vous plaît !

\- NON !

\- Et je ferais deux heures supplémentaires chaque soir pendant un mois !

\- Rien à foutre, ch'ui pas Kuchiki-Taicho moi !

\- Justement ! C'est bien pour ça que je vous le demande à vous ! S'il vous plaît !

\- NON ! C'est clair non ?! Si tu veux offrir un cadeau à Itachi-san tu prends tes coui... tes je sais pas quoi à deux mains et tu vas lui offrir toi-même ! S'énerva Renji. Tain ! Y a pas écrit conseiller matrimonial sur mon front non ?! J'y crois pas ! Continua de s'énerver le rouquin en continuant de marcher laissant derrière lui la énième jeune femme épleurée de la semaine qui le suppliait de faire quelque chose pour elle par rapport à Itachi.

En effet, depuis cette fameuse fête où toutes les filles avaient vu Renji, le bon copain, discuter et sembler être proche du magnifique et divin Uchiha Itachi, elles ne le lâchaient plus et le harcelaient pour que, soit il réorganise une soirée avec lui, soit il le fasse venir à la sixième division, ou soit pour les plus effrontés qu'il aille déclarer leur flamme à leur place.

\- Elles sont toutes tarées ces gonzesses ! J'te jure ! Pesta Renji.


	10. Chapter 10

hisana03: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Est-ce que Rukia grillera ce qu'il y aura à griller ? Ahah, tu verras bien x)) Merci pour ta fidélité, comme toujours. A bientôt !

Mycetina : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. L'histoire évolue doucement mais sûrement. Donc j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Au plaisir de te lire !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Bien loin de toutes ces considérations dont il était l'objet, le fameux Uchiha Itachi se rendit à la première division avec le capitaine Ukitake à la fin des 48 heures prescrites.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, seuls quelques capitaines étaient présents, Rose et Kensei à leur droite, et Unohana, Hitsugaya et Byakuya à leur gauche.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers eux. Itachi tourna la tête vers lui.

Et ils se regardèrent silencieusement un instant.

48 heures qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus...

Rien ne fut perceptible sur leur visage impassible, car aucun des deux hommes n'émit un sourire, mais une douce lueur proche de la quiétude semblait luire dans leurs yeux respectifs.

Et ils détournèrent chacun du regard, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous, salua Kyoraku lorsque tous furent en place. Bon, ne faisons pas durer le suspense plus longtemps et entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. Itachi-san, je vous en prie... Fit alors le commandant en montrant le capitaine de la sixième de la main.

\- Sharingan, murmura Itachi.

Tous les capitaines dans l'attente du verdict observèrent le ninja qui restait silencieux en regardant le capitaine Kuchiki qui demeurait les yeux clos.

Beaucoup de choses se jouaient-là, enfin, principalement aux yeux de Byakuya. Car si son Reiatsu avait augmenté en l'absence d'Itachi, cela voulait dire que ce dernier n'y était pour rien dans son évolution. Et que par conséquent...

Il ne voulait pas penser à la suite...

Puis après un moment qui parut une éternité à tous, Itachi remit sa tête droite.

\- Ça a augmenté... commença-t-il en marquant une pause, (pause durant laquelle Byakuya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils), de manière très très légère, reprit alors Itachi, voire inexistante.

\- Parfait ! On avait donc raison ! Intervint directement Mayuri.

\- Intéressant en effet, reconnut Kyoraku, que ça n'ait pas augmenté ou très très légèrement en 48 heures alors que ça avait énormément augmenté en même pas 24 heures la fois précédente est effectivement intéressant. Bon, maintenant que nous nous sommes rendu compte que le chakra présent dans le corps de Kuchiki-Taicho ne croîtrait pas seul, il nous reste plus qu'à découvrir de quelle façon il croît. Comme nous le disions, soit par proximité dans l'espace, soit par le combat. Donc, comme prévu, Itachi-san, si ça ne vous dérange pas de changer encore une fois de résidence, je vous demanderai de retourner dans le manoir du capitaine Kuchiki pour 48 heures sans que vous combattiez l'un l'autre pour voir s'il s'agit de la proximité spatiale.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Très bien. Et quant à votre Reiatsu, reprit Kyoraku, il ne me semble pas avoir grandi de façon exponentielle non plus. Mais peut-être ne suis-je pas forcément le meilleur juge, qu'en pensez-vous les autres ? Vous déjà, Kuchiki-Taicho qui l'avez plus côtoyé que les autres et ne l'avez pas vu depuis 48 heures, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il n'a effectivement pas énormément augmenté. Répondit Byakuya les yeux clos.

\- Hmm, c'est ce qui m'avait semblé. Commenta Kyoraku. Bon, ben affaire à suivre ! Si c'est bon pour tout le monde, je vous dis à dans 48h !

oOoOoOoOo

Rukia et Renji marchaient dans les quartiers du Seireitei. Les deux amis étaient repartis ensemble de leur réunion de vices-capitaines.

\- Je me demande ce que fout Ichigo en ce moment. Dit tout à coup Renji après un temps de silence.

Rukia haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers son ami, puis elle remit sa tête droite avec un sourire.

\- Il te manque. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Gneeeee ?! T'as craqué ton slip ou quoi ?! Bondit aussitôt Renji en se tournant vers elle. Je me pose simplement une question je vois pas le rapport !

\- C'te blague ! Renchérit Rukia ignorant les réprimandes du rouquin. Chaque fois que tu dis ce genre de trucs c'est qu'il te manque !

\- Faut que t'arrête l'herbe ma vieille ! S'énerva Renji. Je vois pas en quoi le fait de se poser une question sur une personne prouve qu'elle te manque !

\- Hmm hmm... Approuva Rukia avec condescendance en hochant la tête.

\- Et arrête de faire ça toi ! Oi Rukia ! S'énerva Renji. Arrête ! Comme si cette face de citrouille pouvait me manquer !

\- Hmm..

\- Rukia ! Arrête tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Oi, Rukia ! j'te... Oh ! S'exclama soudainement Renji avec un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut deux visages familiers au bout de la rue.

\- Nii-sama, Itachi-san ! S'enthousiasma Rukia à son tour en apercevant les deux bruns arriver du bout de la ruelle.

\- C'est marrant d'vous croiser là ! Se réjouit Renji.

\- Abarai-san, Rukia-san ! Salua à son tour Itachi avec un léger sourire.

\- Wow ! Je vois que ça y est les degrés de proximité sont déjà en place ! Certains sont déjà privilégiés ! Râla Renji. Elle on l'appelle par son prénom et moi par mon nom de famille !

\- Jaloux Renji ? Demanda Rukia avec un sourire narquois. Décidément, tu fais dans le sentimentalisme aujourd'hui dis-moi !

\- Urusai k'so onna ! Bondit Renji qui reçut un regard désapprobateur de la part de son capitaine.

\- Enfin bref ! Reprit Rukia comme si de rien n'était. Itachi-san, ça tombe bien que je te croise, je l'ai retrouvé finalement ! Annonça Rukia avec un sourire.

\- Ah ? Yokatta ! Répondit le ninja avec un petit sourire.

C'était difficile à imaginer, mais à cet instant, Renji et son capitaine tirèrent la même tête incrédule en observant les deux jeunes gens. Sauf que Renji lui ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Retrouvé quoi ?! Demanda-t-il alors un sourcil en l'air.

\- De quoi je me mêle Renji ? Demanda Rukia d'un air snob.

Elle sourit en voyant l'air médisant de son ami d'enfance.

\- On est allé au Rukongai hier c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle, il m'a aidé dans ma mission d'exploration.

Les yeux de Byakuya en retrait se posèrent sur Itachi.

\- Et alors, intervint à nouveau Rukia en s'adressant cette fois à son frère et au ninja donc en parlant cette fois de manière plus calme et respectueuse, qu'avez-vous trouvé finalement ?

Itachi tourna légèrement la tête vers le capitaine à sa droite puis remit sa tête droite.

\- Ça n'a pas évolué. Répondit-il alors.

\- Rukia, dit alors le capitaine de sa voix traînante.

\- Hai, Nii-sama ? Demanda Rukia alerte.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? Demanda l'héritier.

\- Depuis avant-hier soir, avoua Rukia légèrement gênée comme toujours lorsqu'elle parlait à son frère, Ukitake-Taicho et Itachi-san m'ont expliqué.

Elle releva les yeux vers son grand-frère qui la fixait de son regard inexpressif.

\- Sô ka. Dit-il alors.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez encore ?! Hallucina Renji. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas évolué ? Et de quoi Rukia devrait être au courant ? Qu'est-ce que je ne sais encore pas !?

Le capitaine Kuchiki ferma les yeux dans un léger soupir.

\- Rukia... Appela-t-il alors.

La petite sœur comprit la demande implicite de son frère et expliqua à son ami tout ce qui concernait les échanges chakra-Reiatsu entre Byakuya et Itachi.

\- Kuchiki-Taicho ! Fit alors Renji en regardant son capitaine les yeux légèrement plissés d'un air désapprobateur.

 _Ça il aurait quand même pu me le dire! Songea Renji piqué dans son orgueil de vice-capitaine et de second._

\- Bref, du coup c'est quoi vos consignes maintenant ? Demanda Renji pas rancunier pour deux sous.

\- Pour les deux prochains jours il n'y en a pas. Répondit son supérieur. Nous ne devons simplement pas combattre.

\- Du coup, réalisa Rukia, Itachi-san, tu vas revenir au manoir Kuchiki ?

\- Pour les 48 prochaines heures oui. Précisa le brun.

\- Ah cool ça ! S'enthousiasma Rukia. Ah ben tiens, on y allait là avec Renji, et si on y mangeait tous les quatre ensemble ce soir ?! Proposa Rukia enjouée. Enfin, si ça ne vous pose pas trop de problème, Nii-sama ? se calma-t-elle aussitôt.

Les yeux clos le capitaine Kuchiki secoua la tête.

\- Yeah ! Je kiffe aller chez vous Taicho ! S'exclama Renji, on bouffe toujours trop bien chez vous !

Un regard inexpressif lancé par le capitaine Kuchiki plus tard, ils se mirent tous les quatre en route pour le manoir Kuchiki.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent dans une grande pièce où régnait une table basse carrée.

\- Bon, fit alors Rukia, fin de service, je vais me changer avant de manger, je reviens !

\- De même, annonça le noble en allant à la porte les yeux clos.

\- Ow, râla Renji, et nous comme on est pas chez nous on peut pas ! Ah quoi que ! Si toi tu peux ! Réalisa le vice-capitaine aux cheveux rouges en s'adressant à Itachi. Vas-y je t'attends là !

\- Je dors de manière bien trop peu vêtue pour pouvoir souper ainsi. Dit alors Itachi.

Renji explosa de rire.

\- Ah ouais ? Genre à poil ? Demanda-t-il amusé. Boh, tu dois quand même bien avoir une autre tenue que ta tenue de tous les jours, Kuchiki-Taicho ne t'a pas filé un yukata ou un truc comme ça ?

Itachi eut un léger sourire.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis...

oOoOoOo

 _ **Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.**_

Ce fut le capitaine Kuchiki le dernier à rejoindre la pièce où ils s'étaient tous posés.

Vêtu d'un soyeux kimono bleu nuit, ce dernier ouvrit la porte après s'être annoncé.

\- Ah Taicho ! S'exclama Renji. On vous attendait ! Héhé classe le kimono ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme avec un rire.

Rire qui s'estompa très rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua avec quelle insistance son capitaine qui était toujours à la porte regardait le ninja qui avait revêtu un tee-shirt noir au blason rouge et blanc étrange dans le dos.

Renji regarda alors le ninja qui regardait également son capitaine avec un drôle d'air.

Puis, tout comme il s'était arrêté un instant, le temps sembla reprendre son court et le capitaine Kuchiki vint rejoindre sa sœur et ses deux invités.

Renji regarda Rukia à côté de lui qui le regarda avec le même air incrédule que lui-même. Ce qui le rassura légèrement au passage.

Cet étrange instant passé, ils se mirent tous quatre, ou plutôt tous trois, ou plutôt tous deux à discuter de tout et de rien.

C'était surtout Rukia et Renji qui parlaient. Itachi aussi quelques fois. Le capitaine lui resta comme à son habitude très silencieux.

C'était une table carrée donc personne n'était directement à côté de personne.

Renji était à côté de Rukia et d'Itachi et en face de Byakuya qui lui avait Itachi à sa droite et Rukia à sa gauche.

Byakuya ayant prévenu ses domestiques qu'ils allaient dîner pour quatre, ils furent très vite servis.

\- Wa Taicho ! Comme d'habitude ! C'est toujours aussi bon ce que préparent vos cuisiniers ! S'exclama Renji. Waaa ! Y a du sake et y a même du poulet à l'échalotte ! 'Tain c'est mon plat préféré !

\- Renji, arrête de parler aussi mal ! Le réprimanda Rukia.

Tandis que les deux amis de longues dates se disputaient à sa droite, Itachi observa successivement le sake, le poulet, et les boulettes de riz au konbu servis sur la table. Puis avec un sourire en coin il releva la tête sur sa gauche pour observer le capitaine qui gardait les yeux clos d'un air détaché.

\- Enfin bref ! Conclut Renji en haussant les épaules, les yeux clos pour snober son amie, moi, je propose qu'on se mette à table !

\- On est déjà à table boke ! Lui rappela Rukia qui se mangea un énième regard médisant.

Et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir en énième dispute avant que Byakuya ne lance un « à table » qui calma tout le monde.

\- Itadakimasu ! Déclarèrent alors les quatre presque en chœur bien que le seul que l'on entendit vraiment fut le « itada-kimaaaaasuu » enjoué de Renji.

Et la moindre des choses que l'on puisse dire fut que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et Rukia apportèrent de la fraîcheur et de la gaieté à ce repas.

Même le capitaine Kuchiki aligna plus de 4 phrases dans le repas, ce qui approchait du miracle pour lui.

Itachi également parla légèrement plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Un repas joyeux. Voilà ce qu'ils partagèrent tous quatre.

\- En tout cas, fit Renji au bout d'un moment, c'est bizarre cette histoire de chakra ! Taicho, ça vous fait pas trop bizarre de posséder une nouvelle forme d'énergie ?!

\- Absolument pas. Répondit ce dernier les yeux clos.

\- Pas bizarre mais je sais pas c'est... mais oui bizarre ! Reprit le jeune homme. Ça vous donnera peut-être plus de pouvoirs à terme !

Le capitaine ne répondit pas.

\- Itachi-san, dit alors Renji, c'est déjà arrivé un truc pareil dans ta vie passée ?

\- Jamais. Kuchiki-san est la première personne que je rencontre dans ce cas-là. Avoua le jeune homme.

\- Hmm ! C'est trop bizarre ! Répéta à nouveau le jeune homme.

Le dessert leur fut apporté rapidement après les plats principaux, mais il y eut tellement à manger que presque personne n'eut la place pour le dessert.

\- Ah tiens, je ne t'ai même pas demandé, dit alors Rukia à l'encontre d'Itachi, tu loges où dans le manoir ?

\- Dans la chambre E204, répondit Itachi.

Rukia haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Wa, y a tant de chambres que ça dans votre manoir ? S'étonna Renji. C'est où ça ?!

\- Dans l'aile E comme son nom l'indique, répondit Rukia.

\- Ah, l'aile E, c'est pas l'aile où vous êtes Taicho ?! S'étonna Renji.

Le capitaine acquiesça silencieusement.

Renji haussa également un sourcil. Puis il se mit à rire.

\- Héhé, j'ai une trop bonne mémoire.

Ils dévièrent alors vers un autre sujet.

\- Ooooh au fait Rukia ! S'exclama soudainement Renji la bouche à moitié pleine comme s'il avait eu une illumination. Alors t'avais trouvé ce truc chelou dans le monde réel la dernière fois finalement ou pas ?!

\- La mini voiture qui bouge avec une commande ?

\- Oui !

\- Héhé ! Oui, je l'ai ramené ici.

\- Sérieeeeeeux ! Montre ! S'écria Renji, je veux trop voir à quoi ça ressemble en vrai !

\- Renji, on mange là ! Le réprimanda Rukia.

\- Mais plus personne ne mange depuis un quart d'heure déjà ! Répondit Renji à juste titre.

\- C'est bon Rukia, intervint Byakuya en fermant les yeux, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Très bien, Nii-sama. Sourit-elle. On revient tout à l'heure.

C'est presque en courant que Renji se leva pour aller suivre Rukia.

\- Héhé ! J'veux trop la voir ! S'exclama celui-ci lorsqu'ils traversèrent les nombreuses ailes du manoir. C'est où déjà ton aile par rapport à ici ? Pas trop loin j'espère !

\- Arrête d'être aussi feignant Renji !

\- Oh en parlant d'aile, fit Renji en se calmant, fronçant alors les sourcils, j'ai pas relevé tout à l'heure à table parce que je voulais pas me prendre un Senbonzakura dans le bide si je disais une connerie mais... la chambre E204 c'est pas le numéro de la chambre de Kuchiki-Taicho ?!

\- Non c'est la chambre juste à côté. Expliqua Rukia. Une petite pièce sépare sa chambre de celle de Nii-sama.

\- Sérieeeeeuuuuuux ? J'avais pas rêvé alors, que c'était vraiment proche ! La vache ! S'étonna Renji. Déjà à la base, j'aurais jamais cru Kuchiki-Taicho capable de loger quelqu'un dans SON aile, alors donner la chambre à côté de la sienne ! Je pensais pas qu'il recevait si bien les gens !

\- Et encore t'as pas les détails ! Oui il les reçoit bien les invités, reprit Rukia, très bien même. Mais jamais, pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu loger quelqu'un dans son aile, encore moins dans son couloir, et encore moins dans la chambre voisine à la sienne ! J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça un jour dans sa vie. Le mieux que je l'ai vu faire, c'est pour Ukitake-Taicho qu'il avait logé une fois, et il l'avait mis dans l'aile F, l'aile à côté de la sienne. Mais jamais au grand jamais quelqu'un dans son aile, il tient beaucoup trop à son intimité pour ça. Donc là, offrir la chambre à côté de la sienne, c'est juste hallucinant...

Renji haussa les sourcils.

\- Eh bah, c'est qu'il est bien reçu le monsieur ninja !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'aile B et se rendirent dans la géante chambre de Rukia.

\- Pouah, toujours aussi polluée par ton Chappy pourri ta chambre ! Râla Renji en trébuchant sur une peluche laissée au sol.

\- Je t'emmerde Renji. Je ne te force pas à y entrer.

\- Mais quelle vulgarité mademoiselle Kuchiki ! Plaisanta Renji. Bon allez montre montre !

\- T'attends ouais ?! Râla la brunette. Tiens voilà. Dit-elle alors en sortant une voiture télécommandée de son armoire.

\- Enooooooooorme ! S'écria Renji en allant s'accroupir devant l'objet. Tain ils ont vraiment des trucs de ouf les humains quand même ! HU! Sursauta-t-il un faisant un bon en arrière lorsque la voiture qui était à quelques centimètres de sa tête se mit à bouger.

Rukia explosa de rire.

\- Tain ! C'est vrai qu'on peut le faire bouger ! C'est pas drôle ! Râla Renji. File-moi le bâton !

\- Ça s'appelle une télécommande Renji.

\- Pareil !

\- Non.

Renji lui prit l'objet des mains et comme un gamin de 10 ans se mit à jouer avec l'objet. Ceci dit, Rukia aussi se prêta au jeu car elle ne l'avait jamais faite marcher jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle lui montra également d'autres objets qu'elle avait ramenés du monde réel.

Et ils passèrent trois bon quart d'heures, voire une heure à jouer comme des gamins avec ce qui était considéré comme des jeux d'enfants de 10-12 ans dans le monde réel.

\- Hey, faudrait montrer ça à Itachi-san ! Réalisa Renji. S'il vient d'un monde de guerrier différent du monde réel, il a pas dû connaître des trucs dans ce genre-là !

\- Ah oui peut-être c'est vrai ! On lui ramène la mini voiture ?

\- Carrément !

Fiers de leur idée, les deux jeunes gens se remirent en direction de l'aile E.

\- Ah ouais mais mince, ils doivent plus être là, on est parti un bon moment quand même. Réalisa Rukia tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du couloir menant à la pièce où ils étaient auparavant.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai... Ah si y a de la lumière regarde, observa Renji.

Renji qui s'était lancé pour brailler s'interrompit de lui-même à l'entrée de la pièce.

Rukia également resta debout à observer la scène.

En face d'eux, tout au bout de la pièce, derrière les portes extérieures qui étaient ouvertes, étaient assis Byakuya et Itachi sur le corridor.

Ils étaient assis à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, le capitaine vêtu de son kimono, en tailleur et Itachi vêtu de son tee-shirt noir à l'éventail blanc et rouge avec une jambe relevée vers lui, et une autre pendante. Et silencieusement ils avaient tous deux la tête tournée vers la lune.

Renji observa la scène d'un visage inexpressif.

Encore cette sensation étrange... Encore... Songea-t-il en observant les deux hommes qui étaient pourtant silencieux et immobiles. Comme une sorte.. d'atmosphère entre eux deux... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Mais il avait encore eu cette sensation tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point son supérieur avait bloqué sur Itachi en entrant dans la pièce.

Ça, plus cette histoire de chambre... Plus l'insistance de son supérieur pour ne pas que lui soit posées de questions. Plus cette fois lors de la fête où ils avaient tous deux quitté la salle ensemble...

Il connaissait son capitaine. Il ne connaissait peut être pas le fond de ses pensées, mais au final, il avait passé tellement de temps avec lui ces dernières années qu'il connaissait tous ses faits et gestes par cœur à force de le côtoyer. Et là, son comportement... Tout son comportement depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi-san... Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

Et étrangement, il ressentait également quelque chose d'étrange venir d'Itachi. Et il l'expliquait encore moins que le comportement de son capitaine car au moins il connaissait bien ce dernier. Mais Itachi, il avait beau le connaître depuis seulement quelques jours, il avait comme l'étrange sensation qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait exclusivement à son supérieur, qu'il était en sa présence, il était une toute autre personne.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment car il n'avait presque rien pour le prouver réellement mais après ce repas, ça lui avait paru encore plus flagrant.

Quelque chose qui lui échappait, qui leur échappait à tous était vraiment en train de se produire... Songea Renji qui ne put détourner son regard des deux hommes plus loin.

Il finit cependant par suivre Rukia qui le tirait par le bras pour le tirer vers l'extérieur de la pièce depuis deux minutes.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendus.

\- Ben je sais pas, ça faisait bizarre de les observer comme ça sans rien faire ! Expliqua Rukia.

\- Ah oui mais va bien falloir qu'on y retourne, on leur a dit qu'on reviendrait ! Expliqua Renji.

\- Ouais c'est vrai... Reconnut Rukia. Bon, ben on y retourne...

Ils revinrent alors sur leurs pas et toquèrent en s'annonçant.

Itachi et le capitaine se retournèrent en même temps.

\- Regarde Itachi-san, on a rapporté ça pour toi ! Fit Renji de manière enjouée pour volontairement tenter d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Comme on sait pas trop de quel type de monde tu viens, on s'est dit que tu serais peut-être amusé de découvrir ce type d'objets ! Continua Rukia.

Itachi avait les yeux écarquillé. Puis il se mit à sourire. Franchement. C'était rare qu'il sourisse aussi franchement.

\- C'est une voiture télécommandée ! Expliqua Rukia en la déposant par terre. En fait, c'est la réplique miniature de voiture. Vous aviez des voitures dans ton monde ?

Itachi secoua la tête toujours sans voix.

\- C'est un objet à quatre roues dans lequel les humains rentrent, expliqua Rukia, c'est alimenté par un moteur qui fait avancer la voiture. Un humain la dirige avec un volant et comme ça ils peuvent voyager à plusieurs et rapidement. C'est une de leurs plus grandes inventions !

Itachi ouvrit les yeux en plus grand.

\- Ils rentrent dedans... ? Murmura-t-il surpris. Mais ça fait quelle taille ?!

\- Ah ben c'est variable mais ça peut être super grand. Oh et puis regarde, dit Rukia en sortant des photos de son kimono, on a apporté des photos pour que tu puisses voir les objets fous qu'ils ont.

Byakuya qui observa la scène de loin ne put empêcher le micro petit sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres en voyant Itachi au visage si peu expressif d'habitude faire une tête et deux yeux ébahis devant les photos d'avions et de trains qu'avaient ramené Rukia et Renji.

\- C'est pas possible... ! Murmura le ninja éberlué. Mon monde est à des années lumières de cette technologie... ! Dit-il pensant plus à autre voix qu'autre chose.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Rukia en riant. Ben un peu comme nous ici au final si on regarde bien. Et regarde à quoi ressemble la plus grande ville du monde, regarde les bâtiments, dit-elle en montrant une photo de New-York.

\- C'est pas possible... ! Murmura à nouveau le ninja. Un tel savoir...! C'est formidable !

Tandis qu'il se trouvait à côté d'Itachi et de Rukia, Renji allait pour dire quelque chose à son capitaine mais s'interrompit aussitôt devant la scène qui le scotcha. Son supérieur était en train de sourire, ni plus ni moins. Bon mollo hein, le sourire était genre minuscule et bien des personnes pourraient dire qu'il ne souriait pas du tout, mais Renji connaissait son capitaine par cœur. Et son expression actuelle, plus la douceur qu'il portait dans ses yeux ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Renji sourit à son tour et tourna la tête comme si de rien n'était. Ok, c'était donc ça...


	11. Chapter 11

**Mycetina** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que la relation des deux évolue bien ! De chapitre en chapitre elle évolue doucement, j'espère que la continuité te plaira !

 **Hikari no Ai **: Oui ! Merci pour ta correction, je ferai plus attention ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser sur ton retard pour commenter ! Que l'histoire te plaise toujours suffit amplement à mon bonheur, crois-moi ! :) Au plaisir de te lire !

 **Hisana03** : Comme pour Hikari no Ai, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton retard ! Même si je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur en ne voyant pas de commentaire de toi ! xD Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'aie plu ! J'y tiens ! Comme toujours, merci de ton soutien !

* * *

Chapitre 11

 _ **Le lendemain matin, dans l'aile E du manoir Kuchiki**_

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit les yeux tôt dans la matinée. Son sommeil avait été de courte durée, s'étant à la base déjà couché tard. Disons qu'après le départ de Renji et Rukia, il avait eu une fin de soirée assez mouvementée pour quelqu'un dont les soirées étaient habituellement d'un calme olympien.

 _ **Flash-Back de la veille, à la réunion de capitaines**_

Quelle sensation étrange c'avait été de retrouver le ninja après ces 48 heures... Ou plutôt ces 48 heures interminables... Pourtant le capitaine Kuchiki était patient. Ou plutôt, il se forçait à devenir patient avec les années, mais en réalité il ne l'avait jamais été du tout.

L'impatience faisait partie des nombreuses facettes méconnues de sa personnalité.

Il allait enfin avoir le verdict, verdict qu'il craignait légèrement d'entendre. Il allait savoir si son chakra avait augmenté en l'absence d'Itachi ou non...

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il espérait que quelque chose le concernant n'augmente pas...

\- Sharingan, murmura alors Itachi.

Son cœur battait la chamade plus que jamais à cet instant. Instant qui lui parut interminable.

\- Ça a augmenté... l'entendit-il dire.

Il crut rater un battement de cœur à ces paroles.

\- De manière très très légère, reprit alors Itachi, voire inexistante.

Soulagé, il se jura de tuer Itachi un jour ou l'autre pour la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire...

La réunion s'était terminée peu après. Dès lors, les capitaines avaient commencé à quitter la salle les uns après les autres.

Byakuya avait alors posé ses yeux inexpressifs sur Itachi qui immobile, le regardait également.

De son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, il marcha en sa direction puis côte à côte ils quittèrent la salle de réunion.

Et côte à côte ils se rendirent, il ne savait trop où au fond...

Il était juste... quel était le terme...heureux ? De le retrouver...

Ils ne se disaient rien, mais la seule sensation de l'avoir à ses côtés emplissait son cœur de chaleur. Mais ça bien entendu, il ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte.

Peu après, ils croisèrent Renji et Rukia qui comme d'habitude étaient en train de se chamailler.

\- Rukia ! Arrête tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Oi, Rukia ! j'te... Oh ! S'était exclamé Renji avec un sourire lorsqu'il les avait vu.

\- Nii-sama, Itachi-san !

\- C'est marrant d'vous croiser là ! Se réjouit Renji.

\- Abarai-san, Rukia-san ! Salua à son tour Itachi avec un léger sourire.

\- Wow ! Je vois que ça y est les degrés de proximité sont déjà en place ! Certains sont déjà privilégiés ! Râla Renji. Elle on l'appelle par son prénom et moi par nom de famille !

\- Jaloux Renji ? Demanda Rukia avec un sourire narquois. Décidément, tu fais dans le sentimentalisme aujourd'hui dis-moi !

Honnêtement pour le coup, Renji n'était pas le seul surpris... Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle familiarité entre sa sœur et son ninja.

\- Itachi-san, avait dit cette dernière, ça tombe bien que je te croise, je l'ai retrouvé finalement !

\- Ah ? Yokatta ! Répondit le ninja avec un petit sourire.

A nouveau le capitaine tomba des nues. Retrouvé quoi ? Et puis... Seigneur, ce sourire... Songea-t-il ne pouvant quitter des yeux le visage d'Itachi.

\- Retrouvé quoi ?! Avait demandé Renji lui sortant les mots de la bouche.

\- On est allé au Rukongai hier c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle, il m'a aidé dans ma mission d'exploration.

Les yeux de Byakuya en retrait se posèrent sur Itachi.

C'était donc avec Rukia qu'il avait passé la journée hier... Parfait.

Après cela, suite à la proposition de Rukia, ils allèrent tous quatre dîner ensemble dans le manoir Kuchiki.

Byakuya salua cette idée. Cela permettrait à Itachi d'avoir de la joyeuse compagnie tout en lui permettant à lui d'être à ses côtés.

Lui et sa sœur étaient allés se changer avant de se mettre à table. Sauf que ce que le maître des lieux ignorait, c'était que son invité privilégié s'était également changé.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce où ils étaient tous, il crut faire un infarctus en voyant Itachi avec le tee-shirt des Uchiha qu'il avait fait concevoir pour lui.

Il regarda Itachi qui le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Il avait fini par le mettre... Il avait fini par le mettre ! Ce symbole de renouveau, ce symbole de retour aux sources, ce symbole d'espoir... ! Alors que quelques jours auparavant, sa simple vision l'avait écœurée au point d'en vomir ses tripes...

Byakuya ferma les yeux, et dut user de toute son expérience en termes d'inexpression pour contenir la joie et le sourire qu'il sentait venir.

Il s'était assis à table, à la place qui restait, c'est à dire dans le 4ème côté de la table carrée, à côté d'Itachi et de Rukia.

Le simple fait d'avoir à même pas un mètre de distance le ninja suffit à faire battre la chamade le cœur du capitaine.

Il était proche...

Son cœur battait à une allure plus qu'anormale dans sa poitrine...

Puis à la fin du repas, Renji et Rukia s'étaient éclipsés pour aller chercher leur trouvaille du monde réel.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, le capitaine Kuchiki se leva. Lorsqu'il arriva légèrement en avant d'Itachi, de son visage inexpressif il tendit sa main gauche au jeune homme.

Jeune homme qui la saisit et se leva à son tour pour le suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Cependant, Byakuya lui relâcha très vite la main par peur qu'Itachi ne sente les battements incessants et brutaux de son cœur face à ce contact.

Puis ils s'étaient assis, côte à côte et avaient observé le paysage, savouré ces retrouvailles avec eux deux, avec la nature... Ils étaient juste bien.

Rukia et Renji étaient revenus puis avaient eu l'excellente idée de faire découvrir des merveilles du monde réel à Itachi. Et Byakuya prit un plaisir sans nom à contempler un Itachi abasourdi et époustouflé devant cette technologie qu'il découvrait.

 _Oui, songea-t-il savourant cet instant avec un sourire qu'il ne pensa même pas à contrôler, c'est exactement ça qu'il te faut... Des merveilles..._

Puis les trois jeunes gens discutèrent du monde réel et Renji et Rukia finirent par les quitter.

Itachi se tourna alors vers Byakuya qui était resté en retrait tout du long.

Le noble lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Puis il laissa le ninja marcher devant ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Et dos à lui, il eut tout le loisir d'observer de dos le tee-shirt noir des Uchiha qu'Itachi avait revêtu. Et un tout petit début de sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui emboîta le pas.

C'était quelque peu étrange. Ils avaient pourtant déjà été seuls deux fois depuis la fin de la réunion de capitaines, mais à cet instant, tandis qu'ils marchaient tous deux en direction de leur aile, c'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient seuls seulement maintenant.

Peut-être parce qu'il y avait des gens autour à chaque fois ?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Itachi marchait légèrement en retrait du capitaine qui avait repris la tête de la marche.

Itachi également ressentait cette sensation tandis qu'il regardait le noble aux longs cheveux bruns marcher devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur couloir. Itachi qui était derrière le brun le vit s'arrêter de marcher devant sa chambre.

(Car dans le couloir en venant de l'intérieur, la chambre d'Itachi venait avant celle du noble)

Itachi regarda le noble immobile.

\- Dehors. Finit alors par dire l'héritier de dos en se mettant à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle.

Itachi acquiesça puis rentra dans sa chambre. Dans son immense chambre serait plus correct. Il avait trouvé cette pièce immense la première fois qu'il était rentré. Tout comme ce manoir. Il ne doutait plus de ce qu'avait dit ce shinigami de la treizième division après être entré dans le manoir Kuchiki. Il sentait l'argent et le luxe à des kilomètres. Tandis qu'il avait croisé tant de pauvreté dans les habitations en dehors du Seireitei. Il était clair qu'une vraie disparité existait dans ce monde. Tant d'argent d'un côté et si peu de l'autre...

Itachi n'avait pas de mal à imaginer combien les familles nobles devaient être détestées dans les rues du Rukongai.

Il ouvrit les portes extérieures de sa chambre, et son cœur sembla s'emplir de douceur face à ce sublime jardin qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis deux nuits.

Il s'assit le sourire aux lèvres puis ferma les yeux.

Ce manoir était peut être indécent de richesse et de luxe, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des plus beaux endroits qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Ce genre de lieux paisibles étaient faits pour lui. Ça lui rappelait un peu les paysages du clan Uchiha…

Puis ces innombrables cerisiers dont les pétales s'envolaient et dansaient au gré du vent.

Des cerisiers... Ce n'était certainement pas un hasard. Songea-t-il en revoyant l'image du maître des lieux.

Au moment où il était en train de penser ça, il entendit deux portes s'ouvrir à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête et regarda le noble capitaine en sortir vêtu de son kimono bleu nuit.

Le classe de cet homme était définitivement naturelle, songea Itachi en le regardant marcher vers lui avec une allure certaine, les yeux clos, ses longs cheveux virevoltant doucement avec le vent. Même dans un simple kimono et dépourvu de tous ses accessoires, il demeurait classe et raffiné.

Il devait reconnaître que ça l'impressionnait quelque peu. Et si même lui était impressionné d'une telle allure, il ne doutait pas de ce que devaient penser les shinigamis. C'était évident que son allure princière devait entretenir et jouer pour beaucoup dans cette fameuse « aura inapprochable » que tous les shinigamis lui décrivaient.

Avec la distinction qu'était la sienne, le noble s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés.

Itachi remit sa tête droite avec un léger sourire.

Si désagréable pour certains et si charmant avec d'autres...

Quel paradoxe...

Ils restèrent assis en silence comme à leur habitude.

Cependant, étonnamment, ce fut Itachi qui vint briser ce silence qui leur était pourtant coutumier dans ce genre d'instants.

\- Byakuya, dit-il alors en ramenant ses jambes en tailleur tournant la tête vers le capitaine assis à côté de lui, il y a une question que je voudrais te poser.

Itachi observa le visage de porcelaine du noble aux yeux gris se tourner vers lui et le regarder un instant sans expression aucune.

\- Ce n'est plus « Kuchiki-san » ? Lui demanda le Shinigami lui soutirant alors un léger sourire.

\- Tu es bien trop respecté et haut-placé pour que je t'appelle par ton prénom sans suffixe devant tes proches, expliqua Itachi en fermant les yeux avec son même sourire.

\- Ce sont mes proches justement... Releva Byakuya en remettant sa tête droite, fermant les yeux à son tour.

Itachi sourit à nouveau.

Et un instant silencieux accueillit ces dernières paroles. Seules les branches des arbres qui se frottaient les unes aux autres avec le vent se faisaient entendre, accompagnées de la douce mélodie ruisselante de la rivière qui coulait le long du jardin.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda alors Byakuya, sourcils légèrement froncés, yeux clos.

Itachi se tourna alors à nouveau vers lui. Il regarda silencieusement le visage laiteux du noble aux yeux clos.

« _Et il est beau en plus… La nature lui a définitivement tout donné..._ »

\- Quelle était cette promesse ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix basse.

A l'instant où il dit ces mots, il vit le visage du Shinigami se contracter.

Byakuya savait qu'Itachi lui poserait tôt ou tard cette question. Puis il avait tout vu de sa vie, après tout, il le lui devait bien...

Itachi vit le brun ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur la rivière.

\- Que sais-tu de mon passé et de celui de Rukia ?

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua Itachi en le regardant. Je sais que Rukia est la sœur de ta défunte femme, qu'elle vient du Rukongai et que tu l'as adopté dans ta famille. C'est tout.

Byakuya hocha légèrement la tête en guise de réception. Puis il marqua un temps de pause avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Byakuya... Murmura Itachi en voyant les yeux brillants du capitaine suivre toujours le cour de l'eau plus loin. Tu ne me dois rien... Je me posais simplement la question. Ne me raconte pas si tu...

\- Elle s'appelait Hisana, l'interrompit le noble, la sœur du Rukia... Dit-il dans un murmure. Ma femme...

Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la lueur esseulée et triste luire dans les yeux du noble.

\- Je l'ai rencontré dans le Rukongai, reprit-il. Tu as sûrement dû le voir par toi-même, les conditions de vie là-bas sont épouvantables, innommables... Surtout dans les districts les plus éloignés. Hisana ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle-même, et encore moins de sa sœur qui n'était qu'un bébé. Alors la mort dans l'âme, elle la déposa près d'une maison espérant qu'elle se ferait une nouvelle famille là-bas. Je suis tombé sous le charme de cette femme dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. Expliqua-t-il les yeux toujours brillant de tristesse. Inconscient et arrogant comme je l'étais à l'époque, je n'ai écouté aucun des supérieurs de mon clan, aucun de mes aînés, et je l'ai épousé et accueilli au sein de mon clan sans les écouter. Ce qui était un sacrilège pour une famille aussi noble que la mienne. Paysans et nobles ne sont pas censés se mélanger, c'est ainsi. Mais je l'ai fait, je l'ai épousé.

Itachi attendit qu'il reprenne.

\- Cinq années plus tard...

Itachi vit le capitaine s'arrêter de nouveau en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- La maladie l'a emporté... Murmura-t-il avec douleur. Sur son lit de mort, elle m'a fait promettre de retrouver Rukia et de l'adopter comme ma petite sœur. Sa petite sœur qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de chercher toute sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle s'en voulait continuellement. Elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée de l'avoir abandonnée, et elle ne cessa de la chercher au péril de sa santé... Alors je lui promis, expliqua le noble fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, je lui promis de la retrouver, de l'adopter et de la protéger. Et c'est ce que je fis aussitôt que je la retrouvai. Mais en faisant cela, je suis une nouvelle fois allé à l'encontre des principes de ma famille et de mon clan, j'ai à nouveau désobéi. Je suis alors allé sur la tombe de mes parents promettre que quoi qu'il se passe dorénavant, je respecterai toujours la loi et la défendrai coûte que coûte.

Itachi ferma les yeux un instant, c'était donc ça...

\- Rukia fut condamnée à mort une quarantaine d'années plus tard pour avoir donné l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs à un humain. Expliqua Byakuya. En réalité, c'était un traître parmi nos rangs qui manipulait toutes les décisions dans l'ombre et qui pour de multiples raisons voulait que Rukia soit exécutée. Cependant, je ne le savais pas. Je croyais que les ordres venaient bel et bien de mes supérieurs. Je n'ai su quoi faire à ce moment-là... Ni quelle promesse respecter... Murmura-t-il les yeux brillants de plus en plus.

Itachi le vit froncer les sourcils et son visage se contracter.

\- Je l'ai… laissé mourir... Susurra-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je l'ai laissé mourir... Répéta-t-il.

Itachi voyait la douleur sur le visage du capitaine à ces souvenirs, et ses yeux qui commençaient dangereusement à s'embuer tandis qu'ils regardaient toujours l'eau. Il fronça les sourcils et déposa instinctivement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Cet humain m'en a empêché... Reprit-il alors tandis que tout son visage habituellement impassible était en lutte pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, il a sauvé ma petite sœur... Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, luttant toujours contre sa peine grandissante.

\- Byakuya... Murmura Itachi en passant cette fois sa main sur le dos du brun.

Itachi ne s'attendait pas au coup au cœur qu'il reçut en voyant soudainement Byakuya se tourner vers lui et en voyant ses grand yeux anthracites embués de larmes retenues.

\- Itachi... Murmura-t-il à son tour en fronçant les sourcils, ses larmes coulant finalement de ses yeux en rafales, trouves-tu toujours que je sois un grand frère respectable ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur. Toi qui a sacrifié une vie entière au service ton petit frère ?

Itachi resta un long moment à regarder sourcils froncés, le visage peiné de Byakuya qui n'avait finalement plus pu contenir ses larmes, même si aussitôt il les avait effacé en s'essuyant rapidement les joues. Ce visage lui faisait de la peine… Vraiment. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, étrangement.

Il déglutit en baissant la tête un instant. Puis il réfléchit à la question que le noble venait de lui poser.

\- Byakuya, dit-il alors en relevant la tête les sourcils légèrement froncés, pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas la suite avant de me demander quel genre de frère tu es ? Pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas le nombre de fois incalculables où tu as tenté et réussi à sauver ta petite sœur après ce jour-là ?

Le capitaine remit alors sa tête droite avec un pseudo visage de marbre. Itachi reprit la parole :

\- « _Cesse dont de voir ce qui t'arrange par remord et autoflagellation_ », ce sont tes mots Byakuya, pas les miens...

Itachi qui regardait le noble qui avait remis sa tête droite vit un petit sourire en coin s'étirer sur son visage.

Il sourit à son tour remettant lui aussi sa tête droite.

\- J'ai tâché de te citer correctement... Dit-il doucement tout en souriant.

\- Merci... Sourit Byakuya en fermant les yeux.

Itachi tourna alors la tête pour regarder le brun. Il resta quelques longues secondes silencieux à contempler le visage du noble.

\- Byakuya... Murmura-t-il alors ses grands yeux noirs posés sur le doux visage du brun, sais-tu que ton visage s'illumine lorsque tu souris ?

Il s'était déjà dit ça la première fois qu'il avait vu sourire le noble lors de leur entraînement. Le capitaine tourna à son tour la tête pour regarder Itachi, son sourire s'effaçant progressivement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit et il la referma se contentant d'observer Itachi.

Puis il avait remis sa tête droite et à nouveau, le silence reprit sa place et s'installa entre les deux hommes, qui se touchaient presque désormais tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Une chose était d'ailleurs assez cocasse. Les phénomènes inexpliqués d'échanges d'énergies entre eux deux semblaient être le souci premier et majeur des capitaines du Gotei 13 tandis qu'eux deux, les premiers concernés n'en parlaient jamais ensemble et semblaient n'en avoir cure.

\- Tu sais Byakuya, nos mondes sont tellement proches que je m'en étonne chaque jour un peu plus. Dit alors Itachi au bout d'un moment les yeux posés sur la lune. Shinigami, Ninja... Nous sommes en beaucoup de points similaires. Nous partageons le même sens du devoir, et à peu de nuances près, le même code d'honneur. Les hommes comme nous sont soumis à leurs organisations. Et c'est encore plus compliqué pour les hommes comme toi et moi qui, en plus de leur organisation, font partie de clans influents.

Byakuya qui écoutait le ninja parler les yeux rivés sur la lune ne put en détourner le regard.

\- Nous sommes forcément amenés à faire des choix à un moment donné, reprit Itachi. Plus encore si malheureusement une situation fait que nous sommes obligés de choisir entre notre clan ou notre devoir... J'ai l'impression que c'est le triste destin d'hommes comme toi et moi. Je le vois comme une forme d'épreuve qu'on nous envoie pour réussir à nous détacher de l'emprise de notre clan à notre égard...

Le cœur du noble fit un léger bond lorsqu'il vit Itachi baisser la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander si je trouve que tu sois toujours un frère respectable, Byakuya, lui dit Itachi. D'une part, ta petite sœur n'est pas morte, donc tu ne sais finalement pas si tu aurais persisté dans ton choix jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et même dans le cas où tu l'aurais laissé mourir... Byakuya... Murmura alors Itachi d'une voix plus basse en regardant le visage du noble, je sais très bien dans quel état sa disparition t'aurait plongée...

Byakuya baissa alors légèrement sa tête et la remettant droite.

\- J'ai passé un après-midi entier à discuter avec Rukia, reprit alors Itachi, Rukia t'aime plus que tout, Byakuya.

Le noble releva alors la tête pour regarder à nouveau Itachi.

\- Tu es son héros. Continua le ninja. Tu es le héros qu'elle souhaite impressionner et dont elle désire plus que tout faire la fierté. A ses yeux, tu es le meilleur grand-frère qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Ces mots ne sont encore pas les miens, mais les siens.

Byakuya ne répondit rien.

\- Et je te vois Byakuya, reprit Itachi avec un léger sourire, je sais que tu l'aimes tout autant qu'elle t'aime. Et même bien plus encore...

Byakuya soutint son regard en silence.

\- Nous sommes des grand-frères après tout. Sourit Itachi. Nous savons ce que c'est...

Il s'interrompit alors encore.

\- Alors ne me redemande plus jamais si je trouve que tu sois un frère respectable, Byakuya. Murmura Itachi à voix basse, d'une voix aussi douce que son regard et que son sourire. Et cesse de te tourmenter avec cette histoire que tu es visiblement le seul à ne pas avoir oublié...

Byakuya soutint longuement son regard. Puis il baissa à nouveau la tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez déjà si proches. Dit-il simplement, ne trouvant absolument rien d'autres à répondre.

Sa réponse hors-sujet soutira d'ailleurs un sourire à Itachi. Puis il remit lui aussi sa tête droite.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça, expliqua le ninja, mais elle est tout aussi charmante que toi. Dit-il alors ne réalisant même pas le compliment implicite qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle est adorable, c'est elle qui est venue me proposer cette sortie au Rukongai. Elle est très attentionnée.

Ces mots touchèrent doublement le capitaine qui évidemment se garda bien de le dire.

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez... Fut la seule chose qu'il murmura à ce propos.

A nouveau le silence s'installa pour de nombreuses minutes. Durant un bon quart d'heure pour être plus précis.

Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine tourna la tête vers Itachi et vit le jeune homme aux longs cernes regarder la lune de ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Itachi... Susurra-t-il d'une voix bien plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour regarder Byakuya.

\- As-tu conservé ta maladie ?

Oui, enfin Byakuya posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi à la Soul Society. Ils avaient commencé les sujets délicats ce soir, autant aller jusqu'au bout...

Itachi fut surpris de cette question. Car généralement le noble ne revenait jamais de lui-même sur sa vie passée.

\- Craches-tu toujours du sang ? Demanda à nouveau Byakuya de son visage inexpressif qui fixait Itachi. Dans quel état sont tes yeux ? Vois-tu mieux ici que de ton vivant ou moins bien ?

\- Pour l'instant je ne vois aucune trace de ma maladie, répondit Itachi en remettant sa tête droite, et étrangement, je vois mieux ici que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie humaine.

Byakuya ferma un instant les yeux comme pour savourer les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Que fait l'Amaterasu à tes yeux ici ? Demanda tout de même Byakuya puisqu'il avait lancé le sujet. Ton oeil ne cesse de saigner lorsque tu le fais...

\- Il saigne c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas moins bien pour autant, ce qui est pour le moins... étonnant... Dit-il après une pause.

Byakuya l'observa et ne put s'empêcher de songer que le fait qu'il n'ait plus aucun souci de santé devait probablement affecter Itachi.

Il s'était instantanément fermé...

Il avait beau l'avoir vu plus joyeux ce soir, ce n'était visiblement pas encore gagné...

En même temps... Sa tentative de suicide était encore récente.

Le noble tourna légèrement la tête vers Itachi.

Ça le frustrait tellement...

Ils étaient restés ensemble encore un certain moment, puis le noble s'était rendu dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

 **Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Désolée pour cette coupure un peu abrupte ! Ce n'est jamais évident de séparer les chapitres ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je le répète, il n'y a que ça qui me fera continuer de publier.


	12. Chapter 12

Note : Un grand grand merci à vous pour vos commentaires. Je suis contente que l'évolution de la relation d'Itachi et Byakuya vous plaise. (Hisana03 : Ouiiii, je veux voir ton montage ! Avec grand plaisiiir ! J'ai hâte !)

* * *

Chapitre 12 

48 heures plus tard, tous les capitaines se réunirent à nouveau. Itachi jaugea le niveau de chakra du capitaine Kuchiki après ces deux jours sans avoir combattu. Il s'avéra qu'il avait beaucoup augmenté.

Puis les 48 heures suivantes, ils procédèrent au deuxième test qui était prévu : le capitaine Kuchiki et le ninja combattirent à de nombreuses reprises sans que ce dernier ne réside au manoir Kuchiki.

A la fin de ces deux autres jours, Itachi évalua une nouvelle fois le chakra du capitaine. Le verdict était à peu près similaire au premier : le chakra du noble avait également beaucoup augmenté.

Ces deux résultats n'avancèrent guère les recherches. En effet, ils n'étaient ainsi pas plus avancés sur la réelle source d'augmentation du chakra du capitaine : la proximité spatiale avec le ninja, ou le combat avec lui.

Voilà où ils en étaient, quatre jours plus tard.

\- Bon, je ne sais que dire ou que faire à présent ! Avoua Kyoraku au milieu de la salle de capitaine.

Un silence accueillit ces aveux qu'à peu près tous les capitaines présents partageaient.

\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, finit par reprendre le commandant, Uchiha-san, vous avez déjà assez donné de votre contribution entre le fait de bouger d'une demeure à l'autre, de vous entraîner par ci, de faire ça là. Donc jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ait une idée, proposition, révélation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à votre sujet, j'arrête de vous demander quoi que ce soit. Sourit l'homme aux cheveux châtains d'un air compatissant.

Itachi au centre de la pièce, vêtu de son tee-shirt noir Uchiha inclina respectueusement la tête.

\- Il y a juste une seule chose que je vous demanderai de bien vouloir continuer à faire, reprit-il cependant, ce serait de coopérer avec Kurotsuchi-Taicho dans ses recherches et de bien vouloir vous rendre au Bureau Technologique de temps à autres.

\- Très bien. Accepta Itachi.

\- Merci à vous Uchiha-san, c'est très gentil à vous d'accepter de coopérer de la sorte avec nous, je ne le dirai jamais assez.

Itachi inclina à nouveau la tête.

\- Bon, quant à vous autres capitaines, jusqu'à ce que, comme je l'ai dit, quelqu'un de vous ait une idée à soumettre ou que Kurotsuchi-Taicho ait découvert quelque chose, c'est la dernière réunion que nous organisons à ce sujet jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Expliqua Kyoraku. Nous nous rassemblerons la prochaine fois pour nos réunions habituelles. Donc, si personne n'a quelque chose à ajouter, nous clôturons ici cette réunion.

Personne n'eut rien à dire, ainsi les rangs se déformèrent et les capitaines commencèrent à quitter la salle.

Itachi vit silencieusement le capitaine Kuchiki s'avancer vers lui. Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle en silence.

Et ils se mirent silencieusement à s'enfoncer dans les ruelles du Seireitei. Itachi suivit le noble sans trop savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Peu lui importait réellement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à traverser les ruelles du Seireitei en silence, une voix s'éleva.

\- Itachi...

Le ninja se tourna vers le capitaine voyant qu'il ne continuait pas sa phrase. Le shinigami marchait posément, regardant droit devant lui d'un visage impassible.

\- Tu n'as désormais plus aucune raison de demeurer dans le manoir Kuchiki. Dit alors le capitaine lentement.

Itachi, dont les deux longues mèches brunes dansaient au gré de ses pas, fut légèrement étonné des propos du noble bien qu'aucune expression ne s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Cependant, reprit alors le Shinigami, comme je te l'ai dit, ce manoir est tien. Ces paroles ne s'appliquaient pas seulement aux jours où tu étais contraint d'y loger. Tu y es chez toi.

Itachi le vit s'interrompre un nouvel instant.

\- Tu peux en disposer de la façon dont tu le souhaites et y loger pour la durée que tu souhaites.

Itachi émit un léger sourire.

Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'il venait de lui dire...

\- Ôjamashimasu...* Répondit-il doucement avec son même sourire.

( * formulation japonaise signifiant littéralement « désolé du dérangement », employée lorsqu'une personne entre dans une pièce ou maison où elle a été invitée)

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Le dimanche constituait le seul jour de congés des shinigamis. Bien que la notion de congés n'existe pas réellement dans un monde de soldats prêts à bondir au moindre danger, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Cela faisait à présent de nombreux jours qu'Itachi était apparu dans ce monde. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis ce jour où dans cette plaine du Rukongai, à peine arrivé, il avait rencontré le capitaine Kuchiki...

Il y avait des tas de shinigamis et même de capitaines gentils dans les rangs du Seireitei, cependant Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait été « chanceux » de tomber sur le capitaine Kuchiki. Étrangement... Que ce soit cette personne-là, ce capitaine-là qui ait tout découvert de sa vie passée le réconfortait. Il se serait évidemment passé de ce détail-là mais à présent que c'était fait, il était soulagé que ça soit Byakuya qui soit dans sa confidence et pas un autre.

Être à ses côtés était déjà aussi naturel que respirer bizarrement. Même après seulement quelques jours. Il fallait dire que les événements s'étant déroulés entre eux depuis son arrivée y contribuaient fortement. Mais même indépendamment de tout ce qui s'était passé, même indépendamment du fait qu'il ait vu toute sa vie et qu'il le connaisse par cœur, il y avait quelque chose en cet homme qui soulageait Itachi, qui l'apaisait. Son assurance ? Son passé ? Sa discrétion ? Ses attentions silencieuses qu'il s'évertuait à cacher ? Itachi ne saurait le dire. Mais il appréciait sa présence. Plus que celle de n'importe qui en ce monde, et plus que bien d'autres dans le monde ninja par ailleurs...

Il commençait à se dire qu'il était confortable d'évoluer à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus à être une autre personne à ses côtés. Il pouvait être lui-même, tout simplement.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Juste à l'instant où ces pensées traversaient son esprit, Itachi entendit toquer à sa porte tandis qu'il se délectait de la vue du jardin personnel de son hôte.

Un mini sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était lui.

Encore une fois, Itachi ne savait d'où cela provenait, mais il ressentait la présence du capitaine de la sixième division.

\- C'est ouvert. Dit-il depuis le corridor.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était la seule personne de ce monde à posséder du chakra ? Ou alors était-ce dû aux étranges échanges d'énergies dont ils avaient été victimes lors de leur rencontre ?

\- Bonjour Itachi.

\- Bonjour Byakuya.

Il ne le savait. Mais il ressentait sa présence, où qu'il soit.

\- As-tu prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

Itachi secoua négativement la tête en regardant le maître des lieux qui, dépourvu de tout accessoire, était simplement vêtu d'un soyeux kimono vert.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous nous rendrons dans le Rukongai aujourd'hui. Déclara le noble en se retournant vivement vers la porte vers laquelle il commença à marcher, c'est aujourd'hui que débute ton initiation. Dit-il à la porte. Nous déjeunons dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Puis de son célébrissime mouvement de cheveux dont il avait le secret, il quitta la pièce en silence sous les yeux d'un Itachi qui n'avait pipé mot. Mais dont le visage afficha un léger sourire.

Froid, autoritaire, austère.

Mais ô combien prévenant, bienveillant et précautionneux.

C'était un cas.

Ils quittèrent le manoir en début d'après-midi. Puis ils se rendirent vers les portes extérieures du Seireitei en direction du Rukongai.

Ils croisèrent de nombreux shinigamis qui les saluèrent avec révérence.

Itachi ne cesserait jamais de s'étonner de voir à quel point Byakuya pouvait être craint.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée au Rukongai où le capitaine Kuchiki expliqua toute sorte de chose à Itachi sur cette partie du monde. Son histoire, son organisation géographique et hiérarchique, les événements qui s'y passèrent, comment la vie se déroulait ici.

En réalité Itachi s'était déjà rendu au Rukongai dans ses premiers jours à la Soul Society. A de nombreuses reprises. Mais il n'avait pas assez marché pour voir tant de beauté : des paysages somptueux, des rivières à n'en plus finir, des plaines d'un vert éblouissant, des artisans façonnant toutes sortes d'objets.

C'était magnifique. Cependant, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette partie de la Soul Society, Itachi finissait par être contrarié...

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au sommet d'une jolie colline au contre-bas de laquelle se trouvait une rivière. Itachi avait fait quelques pas en avant du noble qui était resté derrière lui, posé contre un arbre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long instant. Byakuya posé contre son arbre à observer le ninja qui lui, regardait des enfants jouer en contre-bas près de la rivière, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Fais-moi part de tes pensées, Itachi. Dit le capitaine comme s'il avait senti le trouble du shinobi.

La voix grave du Shinigami sortit Itachi de ses pensées qui se retourna un instant pour observer le capitaine qui le regardait les bras croisés, d'un visage toujours aussi neutre.

Il se retourna à nouveau et reposa ses yeux sur les enfants en bas.

\- Je suis désolé de voir que peu importe le monde, les disparités et les inégalités sont toujours les mêmes. Expliqua Itachi dont les sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. Désolé de voir que même dans un monde peuplé de soldats au service du bien et de la paix, il existe encore des enfants qui meurent de faim. Dit-il revoyant les images de ruelles où des enfants amaigris déambulaient avec des habits rapiécés et déchirés. C'était la même chose dans mon monde. Une hiérarchie, des privilèges, des rangs, un honneur promulgué et valorisé, et parallèlement de la pauvreté, de la violence et encore et toujours des enfants qui meurent seuls et abandonnés de tous. Et surtout un manque de respect et d'égard affligeant et révoltant des plus grands envers les plus démunis. Où est l'honneur dans tout cela Byakuya ? Ne le prend pas comme une critique de ton monde qui n'est finalement que la réplique amplifiée du mien. Ça a toujours été ainsi dans le monde des ninjas. Expliqua Itachi dont la longue queue de cheval brune dansait au gré du vent.

Mais je m'étais toujours dit que si un au-delà existait, s'il existait un monde similaire à la notion de paradis que l'on se faisait, disparités et inégalités ne seraient que de simples notions et idées dont on ne se souviendraient que vaguement. Je vois bien qu'ils sont tout de même heureux pour la plupart, et qu'ici ils peuvent rester en paix sans vraiment avoir à se soucier de la faim, mais même cette paix est illusoire sachant qu'elle est tributaire de l'activité des shinigamis...

Itachi tourna la tête sur la droite voyant le capitaine qui l'avait silencieusement rejoint et qui demeurait debout à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

Le ninja remit sa tête droite.

\- Les êtres vivants ne peuvent-ils définitivement pas vivre de manière égale ? Reprit-il. En se respectant les uns les autres, en s'entraidant les uns les autres ? C'est la nature humaine je le sais bien. Mais cela m'afflige de constater que où que l'on aille, d'où que l'on vienne, les mêmes schémas se reproduisent continuellement.

Il secoua la tête de manière imperceptible. Puis il se tut un instant.

\- C'est à cela que j'étais en train de penser... Conclut-il alors, les yeux posés à l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt jouaient des enfants.

Byakuya posa ses yeux sur lui. Puis il les remit devant lui à son tour. Il n'avait rien à ajouter à cela...

\- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup sur le monde que vous appelez « monde réel », reprit Itachi après un instant de silence, mais je suis prêt à parier que les mêmes inégalités existent...

\- Elles y sont à leur comble... Répondit le brun.

Itachi eut un sourire désabusé.

Puis ils replongèrent à nouveau dans un long silence où seuls l'eau de la rivière et les voix et rires des villageois de la ruelle à côté d'eux se faisaient entendre.

\- Je pense que l'humain est fait de la sorte, finit par lui répondre le noble les yeux dans le vide. Et que tant que les humains existeront, peu importe le monde ou la société auxquels ils appartiendront, les mêmes schémas se reproduiront toujours. Nous ne pouvons pas les empêcher. Pour cela, il faudrait changer l'espèce entière.

Itachi ferma les yeux.

\- Fort probablement...

Byakuya se remit à marcher en silence. Itachi le suivit sans mot dire, et ils se remirent à traverser les allées ensablées du Rukongai.

Il y avait une forte activité dans ce coin, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était dimanche. Des tas de villageois se promenaient, faisait leur marché, se baladaient avec leurs enfants...

Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers cette foule, Itachi avait beau le savoir, il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir à quel point le capitaine Kuchiki pouvait être connu. Il ne calcula même pas le nombre incroyable de villageois qui s'arrêtèrent à leur passage en murmurant des phrases du genre « oh mon dieu, c'est le capitaine Kuchiki ! », ou encore « regarde ! C'est Byakuya Kuchiki, le chef du clan Kuchiki ! Le plus jeune que l'histoire ait portée !». Il ne doutait plus une seconde lorsque les shinigamis disaient que la famille Kuchiki était la plus influente et connue de la Soul Society.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Byakuya qu'il voyait marcher avec son même masque d'impassibilité tandis que (Itachi n'en doutait pas) il entendait les villageois s'exclamer ce genre de phrases à son passage.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce hein _…_? Itachi en doutait de moins en moins… Ils se ressemblaient tellement sur certains points...

Il vit que le Shinigami l'emmenait dans des quartiers un peu plus chics que ceux où ils étaient auparavant. Puis au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il vit le noble s'arrêter vers ce qui semblait être une échoppe à vêtement. Il le suivit à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Itachi qui, comme à son habitude, ne manquait aucun détail, vit le commerçant qui tenait l'échoppe frôler la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit l'illustre capitaine Kuchiki entrer dans sa boutique. Il le vit se précipiter devant lui pour s'incliner à plusieurs reprises en lui souhaitant la bienvenue et en lui proposant son aide.

Byakuya lui répondit simplement que c'était bon qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ainsi, le commerçant repartit alors, quelque peu déçu.

Itachi vit le noble se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas porter ce pantacourt éternellement. Expliqua-t-il faisant allusion au pantacourt de l'Akatsuki qu'Itachi était obligé de porter vu que certes il avait le haut des Uchiha mais qu'il n'avait pas de bas. C'est malheureusement un peu bon marché, mais c'est l'un des seuls établissements qui à ma connaissance fasse des pantalons dans le genre de ceux que vous portez dans ton monde. Trouve-toi un bas à ton goût. Ordonna le capitaine.

Itachi hocha silencieusement la tête et se tourna rapidement vers les rayons pour cacher le sourire qu'il sentait venir. Cette obsession que le Shinigami avait avec sa tenue de l'Akatsuki... Songea-t-il.

Itachi, et on comprend aisément pourquoi au regard de son passé, n'était pas très compliqué en matière d'habits, il choisit le premier pantacourt gris foncé qu'il trouva. Il ressemblait un peu à celui qu'il portait à Konoha.

Puis il revint vers le noble qui était resté au milieu du l'échoppe.

Il entendait toutes les messes-basses des villageois présents dans l'échoppe au sujet de Byakuya. En même temps, il attirait l'oeil avec sa longue tenue blanche de capitaine au col doré qui sentait la qualité et le luxe à des kilomètres. Sans parler de cette fameuse aura que tout le monde lui décrivait.

Il ne pouvait que se faire remarquer, à tous points de vue.

Le capitaine lui prit le pantacourt et se rendit à la caisse.

Tandis que ce dernier procédait, Itachi entendit un tout autre type de murmures « mais, c'est qui cet homme avec lui ?! » « Il est venu exprès pour lui acheter des habits ? » « C'est un Kuchiki lui aussi ? » « Il a pas le tenue des shinigamis, qui est-ce pour côtoyer d'aussi près le capitaine Kuchiki? » Etc...

Ça le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Puis il entendit de l'autre côté Byakuya dire au vendeur « je vous prends ce pantalon ainsi que tous les stocks que vous avez du même modèle ».

Le vendeur ravi comme jamais s'empressa de répondre à sa demande.

Puis ils sortirent après avoir été remerciés mille fois par le commerçant.

\- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en prendre autant ? Demanda Itachi en regardant la dizaine de pantalons qui se trouvaient dans le sachet.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le laver tous les jours. Fut la seule chose que dit le capitaine en guise de réponse sans tourner les yeux vers lui.

Itachi se retourna vers lui, légèrement contrarié.

\- Byakuya, je n'ai pas un sous, expliqua-t-il une main dans les cheveux, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'en gagner dans ce monde, je te remb...

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, Itachi... L'interrompit le capitaine les yeux clos, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Et je te prie de cesser de m'insulter en me parlant de remboursement...

Itachi remit sa tête droite. Il s'attendait à une réponse du genre... Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, marchant silencieusement aux côtés du noble. Puis il sourit légèrement.

\- Merci Byakuya...

Il ne vit pas le mouvement imperceptible des sourcils dudit Byakuya face à ces mots.

oOoOoOo

\- Puisque tu sembles coutumier aux escapades diurnes ou nocturnes au Rukongai, commença le capitaine Kuchiki tandis qu'ils marchaient tous deux en direction du Seireitei, je te prêterai une somme d'argent, et tu devras ramener un objet minimum de ton escapade.

Itachi se tourna rapidement vers lui.

\- Tu me rembourseras lorsque tu auras trouvé un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Coupa court le capitaine en fermant les yeux sans même laisser à Itachi le temps de rouspéter.

En réalité il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen possible de gagner de l'argent au Seireitei, ce qui paraissait logique vu que seuls les shinigamis y logeaient, shinigamis qui étaient nourris logés et blanchis.

Cet accord s'était ainsi installé entre les deux hommes.

Itachi se rendait effectivement au Rukongai fréquemment et ramenait à chaque fois quelque chose. Les premiers jours, Itachi ramena seulement des présents pour les autres.

Un livre puis une sorte d'amulette porte bonheur rouge pour Byakuya, une figure de lapin pour Rukia, des tasses de thé pour Ukitake... Mais évidemment, Byakuya ne le laissa pas faire et lui avait ordonné de s'acheter des choses à lui avant toute chose.

Itachi quelque peu sceptique se prêta néanmoins au jeu. Il s'était offert aux soins et à l'enseignement de Byakuya Kuchiki après tout.

Comme convenu, il s'acheta effectivement des objets à lui aussi. Mais l'exercice s'avéra encore bien plus ardue qu'Itachi ne l'avait soupçonné. Il ne s'était quasiment jamais acheté d'objet « pour le plaisir » de sa vie entière. Que pouvait-il bien s'acheter ? Ses choix s'arrêtaient alors le plus souvent sur des livres, seules choses qu'il trouva utiles parmi toutes les choses achetables.

De son côté, bien évidemment, le capitaine avait été touché que le ninja lui ramène un présent, d'autant plus qu'il fut le premier à qui il en ramena. Il avait ainsi précieusement gardé son amulette et son livre dans sa chambre. Cependant, il fallait qu'Itachi apprenne à se faire plaisir à lui, donc il lui avait ordonné de s'en prendre à lui avant les autres.

oOoOoOo

Une douce tranquillité s'était installée au sein du Seireitei et au sein de l'aile E du manoir Kuchiki. En effet, le temps et les semaines passaient sereinement.

Itachi, ses pouvoirs, ainsi que les événements qui l'avaient lié au capitaine Kuchiki représentaient de moins en moins les sujets de discussions et d'intérêts de tout le Seireitei. Tout le monde s'était habitué à la présence du « combattant étranger ».

Bien évidemment, ces événements restaient une sérieuse préoccupation pour Kyoraku le commandant, et pour Mayuri qui ne se remettait pas de la nouvelle de l'existence d'un nouveau monde. Cela le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir le répertorier. Il avait même fini par faire venir Urahara du monde réel, le sacrilège quoi.

Urahara avait souhaité rencontrer Itachi et avait passé un long après-midi à l'étudier avec Mayuri, mais il n'était parvenu à aucune réponse non plus.

La curiosité de chercheur de l'ex-capitaine avait sérieusement été piquée. Ainsi, depuis ce jour, on voyait presque toutes les semaines l'ancien capitaine blond se promener du labo de la 12ème, à la bibliothèque, puis de la bibliothèque à une autre bibliothèque, puis à nouveau au labo...

Bref, il restait à la Soul Society pour tenter de résoudre cette énigme.

«- Qui est cet homme blond qui travaille avec Kurotsuchi-Taicho ? Avait demandé Itachi un jour en rentrant du laboratoire au capitaine Kuchiki qui lisait un livre sur le corridor.

Le capitaine l'avait regardé un instant, semblant réfléchir.

\- Avait-il une tenue verte et blanche, des claquettes, et un affligeant éventail ? Avait-il demandé,

soutirant un sourire à Itachi par la même occasion.

\- Oui lui. Il est de plus en plus souvent là au laboratoire et lui aussi me fait demander souvent.

Byakuya avait soupiré puis fermé les yeux.

\- Oui, une réunion de capitaine a été organisée à ce sujet il y a peu. Avait expliqué le noble qui semblait agacé. Il se nomme Urahara Kisuke. Il s'agit du fondateur du bureau technologiques de recherche du Seireitei, ancien capitaine de la 12ème division et... S'interrompit le capitaine en ouvrant les yeux, les plissant légèrement, probablement le plus grand chercheur et inventeur qu'ait connu la Soul Society... Même si son comportement et caractère sont dignes d'un enfant de quatre ans et demi... Soupira-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Itachi sourit légèrement. Oui, il lui avait bien semblé que le blond se comportait bien étrangement. Il en avait presque été amusé.

\- Kurotsuchi-Taicho n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier... Lança Itachi un instant plus tard.

\- Kurotsuchi-Taicho était son troisième officier et le sous-directeur du laboratoire à sa création. Expliqua Byakuya. Urahara est allé le chercher et le libérer de prison pour qu'il soit son subordonné direct au laboratoire. Probablement le talent inné d'Urahara lui donne-t-il des aigreurs d'estomac.

Itachi hocha la tête, pensif. En tout cas, à tous points de vue, s'il devait choisir à quel chercheur il devait se livrer continuellement pour la recherche, il aurait choisi le blond. D'une, parce qu'en terme de personnalité bizarre, il préférait encore celle du blond qui l'amusait que celle du capitaine étrange dont la lueur malsaine qu'il percevait dans ses yeux ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui rappelait bien trop un certain Orochimaru à son goût... Et deuxièmement, car lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail, le blond devenait une toute autre personne qui inspirait tout de suite confiance. Ainsi, comme il l'avait convenu avec le commandant, il se rendait souvent au laboratoire de la 12ème division avec les deux hommes.

Cependant, ils avaient beau être les deux plus grands chercheurs de la Soul Society, réunis pour son cas, la recherche n'avançait pas d'un pouce, à leur grand désespoir.

Ainsi, Itachi eut de moins en moins à se rendre là-bas.

Ça, les mois qui s'écoulaient, et lui qui passait (presque...) aux oubliettes, il n'eut bientôt plus aucune contrainte et put disposer de son temps libre à sa guise.


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme certaines l'ont peut-être remarqué, ou non, cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus rien posté, et pour cause. Du fait du trop peu d'engouement entourant cette fiction, j'avoue être blasée et découragée. Du coup, je poste ce dernier chapitre en désespoir de cause, espérant que ça réveille éventuellement les lectrices silencieuses. Mais **a priori, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste**. Une seule commentatrice pour le chapitre 12, croyez-moi c'est très dissuasif pour continuer la publication d'une fiction. C'est bien trop peu pour que je continue. Pour moi, vous ne commentez pas, vous n'aimez pas. Donc aucune raison de continuer.

Hisana03 : Merci infiniement. Ce sont tes deux derniers commentaires qui m'ont fait me décider à poster un dernier chapitre, sinon j'allais arrêter et t'envoyer tout par mail. Encore merci pour tout vraiment. Tu auras été ma muse ! Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, quoi qu'il se passe, tu auras la fin de l'histoire. ;) (Ps : ta vidéo était géniale ! Ce rêve, Itachi x Byakuya !)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Itachi avait définitivement élu domicile chez le capitaine Kuchiki et n'avait plus dormi une seule nuit autre part depuis l'invitation du capitaine.

Byakuya avait présenté Itachi à chacun des membres de son clan. C'était des anciens, âgés pour la grande part. Itachi, son raffinement, ses valeurs et son sens moral leur fit la plus grande des impressions. Au point qu'ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien à redire quant à la décision de Byakuya de le faire aménager dans leur demeure. Itachi s'était très bien entendu avec eux, particulièrement avec la vieille tante de Byakuya.

Puis, une petite routine s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

Cela se passait ainsi : Le capitaine se réveillait puis sortait tout d'abord sur le corridor qu'ils partageaient pour voir si Itachi qui était très matinal et très nocturne à la fois s'y trouvait. S'il le trouvait, ils restaient un petit moment assis à discuter. Puis ils allaient déjeuner. S'il ne le trouvait pas là-bas, il allait devant la porte de sa chambre se signaler et généralement Itachi le rejoignait 5 minutes plus tard à table.

Ainsi, c'était quasiment tous les petits déjeuners qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Il arrivait que Rukia se joigne à eux mais cette dernière étant bien moins matinale qu'eux, il était rare de la voir le matin.

Après le repas, ils se rendaient à nouveau sur le corridor, qui était en fait leur point de chute et de ralliement, ou alors ils allaient brièvement se promener dans l'immense domaine du noble.

Durant les premières semaines, c'était Byakuya qui parlait le plus souvent et qui en apprenait toujours davantage à Itachi sur ce monde et ses combattants.

Mais plus maintenant.

En effet, Itachi qui avait été très silencieux les premiers temps, parlait de plus en plus de son monde lui aussi. Il donnait ainsi souvent des détails au capitaine qu'il n'avait pas vu lors du flash-back.

Le capitaine allait ensuite travailler. A midi, il rentrait ou ne rentrait pas en fonction de ses disponibilités. Mais au final, ils arrivaient également à se voir tous les midis, car Itachi avait pris pour habitude de rejoindre le capitaine à la 6ème division pour lui dire si oui ou non il devait l'attendre le soir pour dîner. Tout dépendait de ses escapades. Ils déjeunaient alors ensemble à la 6ème division ou au manoir. Ils discutaient alors de tout et de rien et le capitaine prenait toujours soin de demander au ninja ce qu'il comptait faire dans l'après-midi.

Les choses avaient également évoluées dans le sens où, comme ça, sans préméditation de l'un ou de l'autre, à la simple proposition spontanée de Byakuya, Itachi assistait de temps à autres la journée du capitaine. Ainsi, il l'accompagnait soit au bureau où il lisait durant des heures, soit aux entraînements. Entraînements auxquels, à la demande incessante de Renji, il finissait de temps à autres par se joindre.

Puis la plupart des après-midi, Itachi, aventurier solitaire, parcourait la Soul Society dans tous ses recoins, que ce soit au Rukongai ou au Seireitei.

Il finirait par la connaître comme sa poche si ça continuait. Car à force de dévaliser les bibliothèques et d'arpenter la Soul Society en long en large et en travers, il connaissait à présent bien mieux ce monde qu'un shinigami lambda.

Puis le soir venu, ils se retrouvaient « chez eux » et soupaient ensemble. Le soir était le repas de la journée où ils recevaient le plus de visites puisque Rukia, Renji et même le capitaine Ukitake se joignaient parfois à eux.

Et égal à eux-mêmes, une fois seuls, c'était sur le corridor ou dans les magnifiques jardins qu'ils finissaient la journée. Ils partageaient un thé ou une partie de tel ou tel jeu, ou lisaient chacun un livre...

Une chose était en revanche un rite fixe : le dimanche, jour de congé du capitaine, ils passaient l'intégralité de la journée ensemble. Le capitaine Kuchiki lui enseignait et lui faisait découvrir tous genres de choses, de pratiques et de lieux. Cela allait de la pratique du « shogi » (sorte d'échiquier japonais), au théâtre, ou encore à la calligraphie. Car, fait connu de peu de personnes tant l'activité était impopulaire, Byakuya Kuchiki était le président du club de calligraphie. Ainsi, une fois par semaine, il accueillait au sein de l'aile A du manoir Kuchiki quelques adhérents et animait une séance de deux heures de calligraphie.

Ainsi, naturellement, le noble avait incité Itachi à l'accompagner à chaque séance. Peut-être aurait-il dû y songer à deux fois... Car à partir du moment où l'information comme quoi « Uchiha Itachi-sama » participait à un club se rependit dans le Seireitei, le nombre d'adhérents explosa littéralement. Tant de membres finirent par se présenter que le capitaine dut faire une sélection pour filtrer les entrées. Bien évidemment, loin d'être né de la dernière pluie, il comprit très vite le manège des jeunes femmes (et jeunes hommes), et il lui fut assez facile de faire un tri.

Les membres les plus récurrents de ces séances étaient la capitaine de la quatrième division Unohana Retsu et Ukitake, qu'Itachi était ravi de retrouver à chaque fois. Il y avait aussi Renji de temps à autres, au plus grand dam de ce dernier. Car son capitaine le forçait pratiquement à venir, prétextant qu'il était en progrès et qu'il devait préserver. Itachi était toujours amusé de leurs conversations à ce sujet car Byakuya semblait être le seul à ne pas voir à quel point Renji détestait cette activité et qu'il faisait ça uniquement par respect ou gentillesse...

Parfois, Yachiru, la petite tornade rose du Seireitei passait. Elle avait le chic de passer au moment de la pause goûter. Lors de la première séance où avait été Itachi, il avait ri, ou plutôt pouffé de rire lorsque Yachiru se présenta, sortie de nulle part avec son célébrissime « Byakkun ! », et qu'il vit Byakuya non seulement ne rien lui dire à ce propos, mais en plus lui proposer des sucreries de sa confection. Il avait trouvé cette scène adorable en réalité...

Puis la petite tornade qui d'habitude faisait des apparitions éclairs cette fois-ci resta quasiment toute la séance et ne lâcha pas Itachi qu'elle renomma « Uchii ». Il s'était fait une nouvelle admiratrice apparemment !

Itachi avait tout de suite accroché avec la calligraphie. Et il comprenait pourquoi Byakuya aimait tant cela. C'était calme, reposant, divertissant, puis surtout épanouissant. Car réussir une toile dont on ressentait de la fierté avait quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfaisant en soi.

Byakuya ne lui avait pas dit, mais dès son premier essai, Itachi avait excellé dans cet art...

Ainsi, il lui arrivait souvent de ne plus décrocher du regard en observant avec quelle aisance, ce jeune homme, pourtant débutant, effectuait des toiles superbes et pleines de grâce. En général les débutants recopiaient le modèle que Byakuya leur faisait, puis sur la longueur développaient très doucement un style. Itachi eut dès le départ son propre style.

Puis il y avait eu un autre passe-temps qui pour le coup, était venu de lui-même à Itachi, sans que Byakuya ne le décide. Il s'agissait de la rédaction d'une vignette mensuelle dans le journal du Seireitei.

En effet, un lundi comme ça, tandis qu'il marchait dans les quartiers de la neuvième division, au détour d'une ruelle, Itachi croisa un visage familier dans lequel il faillit rentrer.

\- Itachi...sama ? Dit l'inconnu profondément choqué.

\- Shuhei-kun ?

Ce fut le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division qu'Itachi manqua de heurter. Les deux hommes se connaissaient. En réalité, personne, même les personnes qui leur étaient le plus proches ne le savait mais ils se connaissaient. Assez pour s'appeler par leur prénoms respectifs...

 **Flash-Back**

C'était il y a quelques mois en arrière. Itachi venait d'atterrir dans ce monde il y avait seulement quelques semaines.

Ce jour-là il s'était éclipsé du manoir Kuchiki pour ses escapades diurnes. Et ce fut au hasard, au détour d'une ruelle encore, qu'il entendit des éclats de voix.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Combien de temps ça fait ? Hurla une voix masculine rocailleuse.

\- Quoi encore ?! S'écria une voix masculine plus douce mais enragée.

\- Que t'as la capacité d'atteindre le Bankai mais que tu refuses de t'entraîner pour ?!

\- Je... Mais putain c'est toi qui me dit ça ?! Ikkaku ! Tu sais que la quasi intégralité du Gotei 13 sait que ça fait la nuit des temps que tu l'as atteint toi aussi !?

La voix était désespérée. Itachi aurait pu faire demi-tour. Mais bizarrement, il ne put bouger comme happé par cette engueulade.

\- Hisagi... Putain ! Putain de bordel ! S'enragea la deuxième voix. Combien de temps encore tu vas continuer d'avoir peur de ton propre Zanpakuto ? Putain ! C'est ton pouvoir ! Arrête d'en avoir la trouille putain !

\- La ferme...

\- Non je la ferme pas ! Je ne la ferme plus ! Que t'aies peur d'engager un combat, ça m'a toujours débecté mais passe encore ! Mais on a tout essayé pour te faire accepter ton Zanpakuto et ta force. Mais j'en ai ma claque maintenant ! T'es qu'une putain de mauviette ! Voilà ce que t'es ! Une putain de mauviette qui a peur de son ombre !

Itachi entendit alors un déplacement éclair et comprit que le premier homme s'était éclipsé. Il connaissait tout juste les vice-capitaines à cette époque. Donc il se rappela vaguement du visage du fameux Ikkaku qui venait de partir.

Puis il fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il manqua de rentrer dans une tornade noire. C'était le deuxième homme. Hisagi donc. Ok, il se souvenait de lui maintenant. Le 69. Ledit jeune homme 69 semblait en rage mais plus dévasté qu'autre chose. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement quelques secondes.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria le lieutenant. Toi aussi, le grand guerrier ninja t'as quelque chose à me dire ? L'agressa le brun dont les yeux s'embuaient doucement. Que je suis une fiotte qui a peur de combattre ?

Ce jeune homme qui lui paraissait si calme et réservé...

Itachi le regarda silencieusement durant un instant qui s'éternisa. Sûrement trop au goût du jeune homme qui lâcha un « tss » en se retournant prêt à partir.

\- Avoir peur de sa force est probablement l'une des plus grandes formes de sagesse. Déclara Itachi de sa voix calme et grave.

Hisagi s'arrêta et resta de dos.

\- Ne pas vouloir engager un combat pour cette raison est une décision on ne peut plus honorable. Continua Itachi.

Hisagi se retourna, une larme ayant coulée sur sa joue.

\- Vous... le pensez vraiment ? Demanda-t-il ayant retrouvé ce calme qui lui seyait bien plus.

Il avait d'ailleurs repris le vouvoiement sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Bien-sûr. La puissance ne doit jamais être appréciée en tant que telle... Expliqua Itachi qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle doit toujours être mise au service de quelque chose et non recherchée pour ce qu'elle est ou ce qu'elle apporte.

Hisagi sous le choc, avala les paroles d'Itachi comme s'il entendait le messie pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et ils étaient restés de longues heures à discuter de cela. Enfin, plus précisément, Itachi avait passé de longues heures à expliquer à Hisagi Shuhei qu'il n'avait pas tort de craindre sa puissance. Mais qu'il ne se servait pas de cette peur à bon escient. Qu'il ne devait pas fuir son Zanpakuto mais au contraire essayer de le connaître plus en profondeur, d'établir un vrai dialogue avec lui.

Le vice-capitaine s'était alors soudainement confié à lui comme s'il en avait eu le besoin immense. Et il lui raconta quasiment tout son parcours. Ses échecs et exploits à l'académie, son entrée brillante au Seireitei, sa rencontre avec son sauveur qui portait un 69 sur le torse, sa rencontre avec son ancien capitaine, Kaname Tôsen, la trahison dévastatrice de ce dernier, les retrouvailles avec son héros... Puis évidemment son Zanpakuto, sa peur de son envie assoiffée de sang... Tout.

A la fin de cet après-midi, Hisagi s'était profondément incliné devant Itachi et lui avait dit, solennellement :

\- Merci pour vos enseignements, Uchiha Itachi-sama !

Itachi avait ri, chose très rare pour l'époque. Puis il avait posé la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour le relever.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! J'ai aimé discuter avec toi... Heu ?

\- Shuhei, Hisagi Shuhei ! Se présenta rapidement le lieutenant.

\- J'ai aimé discuter avec toi, Shuhei-kun ! Répéta Itachi avec son même sourire.

Hisagi, une légère pointe de rouge sur les joues, s'inclina à nouveau à toute vitesse.

\- Arigatô gozaimashita, Itachi-sama !

A la suite de ce jour-là, ils s'étaient recroisés à quelques rares reprises. Et alors, à chaque fois, une fois qu'ils avaient fini ce pour quoi ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient isolés au détour d'une tasse de thé ou d'une balade et ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter. Leurs discussions tournaient surtout autour du combat, de la force, du devoir de guerrier...

Et finalement, il ne le voyait pas beaucoup, mais Hisagi Shuhei était peut être l'une des personnes du Seireitei en dehors de Byakuya Kuchiki à qui il s'était le plus confié sur sa vie passée. Car lui contrairement aux autres, ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'Itachi avait fait dans son ancienne vie. C'était lui qui lui en parlait en premier pour lui expliquer sa façon de voir la vie de soldat, sa façon de gérer son immense pouvoir, les inconvénients que cela engendrait, etc...

Puis un jour, pour la première fois, Hisagi vint de lui-même trouver Itachi. Le lieutenant savait par Renji qu'Itachi restait quelques fois à la sixième division donc il s'y était rendu. Et par chance, il l'avait trouvé qui assistait à l'entraînement des troupes. Il lui avait alors montré une exemplaire du « Seireitei Communication ». Il s'agissait du magazine le plus populaire du Seireitei, publié chaque mois, dans lequel il y avait un peu de tout : des nouvelles du Seireitei, des petites rubriques, des conseils, des histoires... Bref de tout. Il lui avait expliqué que même le capitaine Kuchiki avait une petite rubrique. C'était la neuvième division qui était en charge de ce magazine et Hisagi en était le rédacteur en chef.

Il lui avait alors expliqué que depuis son arrivée au Seireitei, les demandes pour qu'il ait une petite rubrique ne cessait d'affluer. Et que maintenant c'était plus de 80% des lecteurs qui réclamaient sa participation.

\- Ah bon ? S'était alors étonné Itachi. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien raconter qui les intéresseraient ?

\- Eh bien, tout ce que tu veux, explique le vice-capitaine, elle n'a pas nécessairement à être longue. Bon plus long tu feras, mieux ce sera... Tout ce que tu pourras raconter sera intéressant pour nous, Itachi-sama... Sourit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné des ses propres mots.

\- Bon... Ok pourquoi pas ! Accepta Itachi. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'employer de « sama » avec moi ! Plaisanta le ninja.

\- Ok, Itachi-sama !

\- Shuhei-kun !

\- Ah oui, pardon !

Le soir-même, ce fut ainsi muni d'un bloc-note qu'Itachi se rendit sur le corridor extérieur qu'il partageait avec Byakuya.

Le noble regarda le bloc-note, silencieusement, puis Itachi.

\- Shuhei m'a demandé une rubrique pour le « Seireitei Communication », expliqua Itachi.

Byakuya nota le « Shuhei » sans suffixe, mais il ne releva pas... Il remit simplement sa tête droite.

\- Je me doutais bien qu'on finirait par te proposer. Répondit-il alors.

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais une rubrique dedans aussi, c'est vrai ? Sourit Itachi.

\- Hmm. Affirma le capitaine. « _Tout à propos de l'étiquette_ ».

Itachi eut un rire discret face à ce nom qui ne l'étonnait guère.

\- Mais c'est très court, reprit Byakuya. De simples petites explications de bienséances.

\- Je vois...

\- Et toi ? Demanda Byakuya en se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Que vas-tu y raconter ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée ! Avoua le ninja. Ni de son nom, ni de son contenu !

Ainsi, ils passèrent la soirée à rédiger ensemble la première rubrique d'Uchiha Itachi dans le célébrissime « Seireitei Communication ».

Itachi choisit de l'appeler « Les chroniques d'un ninja ». Même si personne ne le comprendrait, c'était son hommage personnel à l'homme exceptionnel qu'était Jiraiya. Ce ne fut pas un roman d'aventure comme le livre de Jiraiya, mais dedans il présenta les devoirs d'un ninja, brièvement ce qu'était le ninjutsu... Bref, il parla de son monde car comme Byakuya et plus ou moins Hisagi lui avaient fait comprendre, c'était ça que les gens voulaient lire.

Sa première rubrique fit l'effet d'une tornade lors de la publication du mensuel. Non seulement le magazine fut vendu comme rarement il ne l'avait été mais en plus la rubrique « Les chroniques d'un ninja » fut classée rubrique la plus populaire du mois dans un score écrasant de 95% des votes.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Voilà pour le chapitre, « Itachi, auteur populaire ». Tellement populaire que très vite on lui demanda de publier son propre magazine. Ce qu'il refusa cependant.

Puis, parmi la liste d'innombrables activités auxquelles Byakuya avait initié Itachi, il avait même réussi à l'initier à la douce saveur de l'alcool... Ce dernier « loisir » d'ailleurs, Itachi ne l'oublierait probablement pas de sitôt...

 **Flash-Back**

\- Entrez.

Le capitaine Kuchiki ouvrit la porte coulissante, pour trouver, Uchiha Itachi, allongé sur le corridor vêtu de son tee-shirt noir des Uchiha et d'un pantalon gris.

\- Re-bonjour. Le salua alors le ninja en se relevant.

\- Hmm. Salua à son tour le noble. Habille-toi, nous partons dans dix minutes.

\- Ah ? Où allons-nous cette fois-ci ? Demanda Itachi coutumier des escapades du dimanche.

Byakuya qui s'était déjà tourné pour partir s'arrêta :

\- Au Kinpatsu, un restaurant-bar non loin de la 8ième division.

\- Très bien.

Quelques temps plus tard... Au Kinpatsu.

\- Et voilà votre saké messieurs. Fit la serveuse en déposant une bouteille conséquente sur la table avant de quitter le box privé qu'avaient réservé les deux hommes.

\- Heu, Byakuya... Tu veux me faire boire ? Demanda un Itachi plus que surpris à un Byakuya qui demeurait les yeux clos, silencieux. Mais... Je n'ai jamais bu de ma vie ! Ajouta Itachi voyant l'absence de réponse du noble.

\- Justement. Répondit alors Byakuya en ouvrant les yeux, sourcils froncés. Aucun homme de 21 ans ne devrait pas connaître la saveur de l'alcool. Ce sera l'activité de la journée. C'est pour cette raison que je nous ai réservé cette salle privée.

\- Pourquoi une salle privée, tu crois que je ne vais pas savoir me tenir ? Répondit Itachi en souriant.

\- Va savoir. Répondit Byakuya provoquant un petit rire chez Itachi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est quand même fou de n'avoir jamais goûté d'alcool, réalisa Itachi tandis que Byakuya leur servait deux coupes. L'occasion s'était présentée de nombreuses fois lorsque j'étais encore à Konoha. Mais j'ai toujours considéré que l'alcool était quelque chose de néfaste qui ne pourrait que nuire à mes performances. D'autant que j'étais mineur à l'époque...

\- Eh bien aujourd'hui, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Itachi saisit la coupe qui lui tendait le capitaine qui pour la sortie s'était vêtu d'un soyeux kimono noir à motif mauve. Il avait également forcé Itachi à porter un kimono. Le sien était vert et noir, un peu dans le style de celui du capitaine. Ils étaient tous deux très beaux avec leurs somptueux kimonos.

\- Bon... fit Itachi résigné, à ta santé...

Ils trinquèrent alors.

Puis Itachi ramena le verre devant lui et fixa la coupe. Il la regarda d'un air totalement sceptique, la scrutant. Bon...

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

Il la but cul-sec.

Byakuya, les yeux grands ouverts, vit le jeune homme grimacer grandement puis se mettre à tousser. A plusieurs reprises.

\- Que fais-tu... ? Demanda-t-il éberlué.

\- Eh bien, je bois... Répondit Itachi avec une grimace et une voix cassée par l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Une coupe se savoure Itachi.. ! Répondit Byakuya qui eut du mal à cacher sa décontenance.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Surtout pour un non-habitué...

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est super fort... Commenta Itachi qui grimaçait toujours sentant à présent l'alcool lui brûler l'estomac.

\- Oui... C'est le principe de l'alcool. Tu dois boire doucement Itachi, expliqua le capitaine les sourcils toujours froncés. Sinon tu seras alcoolisé très rapidement. Heureusement que nous mangeons en même temps mais tu dois faire attention.

Surtout que le capitaine qui ne pensait certainement pas qu'Itachi boirait cul sec avait rempli au maximum le bol qui faisait office de coupe.

Itachi qui se remettait doucement hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, dit-il alors difficilement avant de se racler la gorge. Mais ça va.

Il le supporterait ! Itachi savait qu'il fallait être vigilent avec l'alcool mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'alcool qui aurait raison de lui. Il avait surmonté tant de choses !

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Ils continuèrent donc tous deux de dîner. Le capitaine ne cessait d'observer Itachi pour voir si l'alcool faisait effet sur lui. Il avait bu tellement vite sa coupe ! Boire cul-sec une coupe d'un sake si fort pour une première fois... Même pour un Uchiha Itachi, cela laisserait sûrement des traces.

Mais le ninja semblait être dans un état tout à fait normal tandis qu'il mangeait silencieusement.

Byakuya prit la bouteille et resservit leurs deux coupes lorsqu'il termina la sienne.

\- Bon, cette fois-

Il écarquilla les yeux et cessa tout mouvement. Car, tandis qu'il n'avait même pas fini de se servir sa propre coupe, Itachi avait déjà bu l'intégralité de la sienne, à une vitesse dépensant l'entendement.

\- Itachi ?! Demanda le capitaine choqué. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il vit le jeune homme relever la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Ben je bois ! Dit-il joyeusement.

Le capitaine, les yeux toujours grand ouverts, pensant qu'il rêvait la scène qu'il était en train de voir, regarda stupéfié le jeune homme se remettre à manger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je t'avais dit de boire doucement ! Dit-il abasourdi.

\- Ahaha ! Rit Itachi tandis qu'il mangeait toujours.

Puis il releva la tête vers Byakuya.

\- J'ai simplement décidé que durant ce combat entre l'alcool et moi, j'en ressortirai vainqueur ! Expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Alors je bois !

Puis il mangea encore et encore sous les yeux éberlués du capitaine. Il s'arrêta alors au bout d'un moment.

\- Hmm... Murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux, sourcils froncés.

Il posa ses baguettes puis alla prendre sa coupe.

Il la ramena devant lui et la fixa. Il la tourna, puis la retourna à nouveau. Et il la regarda avec insistance d'un visage neutre.

\- Hmm. Dit-il à nouveau avec calme. Je crois que ça fait effet.

Il la tendit alors au capitaine.

\- Ressers-moi Byakuya.

Le capitaine qui ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il était en train de voir fixa Itachi.

\- Itachi... Murmura-t-il au jeune homme qui le regardait de son air le plus sérieux, la coupe tendue.

\- Hmm ? Demanda le ninja tendant toujours la coupe.

\- Pourquoi te resservir si tu dis que cela fait effet ?

Itachi eut une expression de réflexion en retournant encore la coupe pour l'observer. Puis il tendit la coupe à Byakuya en le regardant.

\- Je laisse ses chances à l'alcool. Expliqua-t-il de son le plus sérieux.

\- Itachi... Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a pas le moindre sens ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Mais si, écoute, dit alors Itachi en fermant les yeux, c'est un combat entre l'alcool et moi. Expliqua-t-il. Je pensais que l'alcool n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi, ou bien très peu. L'alcool qui ne me connaît pas pense qu'il peut gagner contre moi. Car je suis novice en la matière. Simplement je ne peux pas perdre. Enfin, je ne pense pas. L'alcool ne me défera pas. Mais c'est un combat à la loyal, dit-il alors en rouvrant les yeux, et je souhaite laisser à l'alcool toutes ses chances. Donc je trouve de bonne guerre de lui donner une chance de prendre le dessus sur moi.

Il tendit alors à nouveau sa coupe.

\- Tu peux me resservir. Conclut alors Itachi.

Le capitaine Kuchiki qui regardait le ninja faire son explication sans queue ni tête mais d'un air tout à fait assuré hésita entre rire ou insulter Itachi pour l'absurdité de ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme. L'air convaincu qu'il affichait en cet instant ajouté au hochement de tête encourageant qu'il lui faisait eurent raison du capitaine et il sourit très légèrement.

Mais il se reprit aussitôt et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Itachi, cela suffit. Dit-il alors. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es déjà alcoolisé... L'Uchiha Itachi que je connais n'aurais jamais tenu ce genre de-... Itachi ! S'écria le capitaine lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme qui s'était resservi en un éclair amener la coupe à la bouche.

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà bu l'intégralité de sa coupe.

\- Itachi ! A quoi tu joues ?! S'insurgea le capitaine face au jeune homme qui grimaçait à nouveau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Byakuya, répondit alors ledit jeune homme toujours grimaçant une main levée vers Byakuya, hmm hmm, je ne perdrai pas cet affrontement. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Itachi, ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva le capitaine qui reprit la bouteille d'alcool pour la poser loin derrière lui. Tu souhaites te tuer ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas un combat ni un jeu ! Ne réalises-tu pas qu'avec simplement la moitié de la première coupe que tu as bu un novice serait déjà alcoolisé ?! Tu en as bu trois entières et cul-sec ! Tu ne réalises pas que tu vas te rendre malade !?

Byakuya eut un léger coup au cœur lorsqu'il vit soudainement Itachi éclater de rire.

\- Pardon Kuchiki-sensei ! Fit Itachi en riant toujours. Votre élève n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Mais c'est votre faute d'avoir voulu le prendre pour élève !

Byakuya ne put que se détendre face à un Itachi de si joyeuse humeur. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

\- Bon, c'est terminé à présent, dit-il plus calmement, tu as bu pour six mois à présent...

Itachi rit à nouveau.

\- Continue de manger... L'invita le capitaine. Cela épongera l'alcool.

Itachi, toujours souriant se remit à manger.

\- Je me suis fait gronder par Kuchiki-sensei. Dit-il alors la tête dans son bol avec son même sourire. Méchant Kuchiki-sensei.

Ledit Kuchiki releva la tête pour voir le jeune homme baragouiner tête baissée dans son assiette.

\- . ...gdsk!/... Kuchiki-sensei.

Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il venait de dire, ou plutôt de marmonner.

Il le vit juste relever soudainement la tête et le regarder. Avec insistance. Le jeune homme dont les longues mèches brunes revenaient sur le visage le regarda avec un regard qu'on devinait déjà plus très vif. Il le fixa. Encore. Et encore.

Puis doucement, ses lèvres s'allongèrent dans un sourire.

\- Gentil Kuchiki-sensei.

Le cœur du capitaine fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine face à ces mots et ce sourire auxquels il ne s'attendait pas. Et il continua de regarder Itachi qui était déjà retourné à la dégustation de son plat. Le sourire qu'il venait de lui faire... Il avait été... d'une telle douceur... Le cœur du capitaine qui fixait Itachi les sourcils froncés ne cessait de tambouriner sa poitrine. Il ne savait si c'était son sourire ou ses yeux qui avaient été le plus doux dans l'histoire...

Toujours était-il qu'il fronça davantage les sourcils en regardant toujours Itachi manger. Quelle idée il avait eu...

Mais dans l'ensemble, Itachi resta plus ou moins soft. Il déblatérait quelques inepties sans queue ni têtes, d'un air tout à fait convaincu et sûr de lui, mais il restait Uchiha Itachi.

Enfin, il resta soft, jusqu'au moment où au dessert, après que le capitaine revienne des toilettes, il trouva Itachi debout, titubant à moitié en train de boire directement à la bouteille qu'il avait posé vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Itachi ! S'écria le capitaine qui accourut jusqu'au jeune homme pour lui reprendre la bouteille.

Mais dans l'action, il poussa le ninja qui tituba et commença à trébucher. Cependant, il le retint et ce fut dans ses bras qu'Itachi atterrit à terre.

Il ne savait quoi exactement avait amusé Itachi mais ce dernier se mit à rire.

\- Aïe. Dit alors Itachi.

\- C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?! Tout ce que tu trouves à dire : « Aïe » ?! S'écria le capitaine qui retenait toujours le ninja.

Itachi, contre son torse se mit à nouveau à éclater de rire.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es retourné boire, Itachi ?!

Itachi releva la tête pour regarder le capitaine. Le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage s'effaça soudain et il prit soudain un air sérieux.

\- Elle me regardait, Byakuya.

Comme si son explication était valable.

Mais... Il est fou en fait... ? Songea le capitaine.

Puis son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'Itachi se mit à éclater de rire à nouveau. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de lui seulement. Il ne put en détourner le regard. Son visage, ces longs cernes, ses longues mèches brunes en bataille, puis ce rire...

Bon sang... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose vite... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait... ? Il sentait tout son corps se mettre en émoi...

Heureusement, le jeune homme avait cessé de rire puis s'était difficilement relevé pour retourner à sa place. Tant bien que mal. Plus mal que bien...

Byakuya resta pourtant immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tandis qu'il fixait Itachi qui s'était rassis.

\- Byakuya ! Entendit-il le ninja l'appeler.

Bon sang, son cœur ne voulait cesser de battre... Et il sentait que la température de son corps avait monté de façon exponentielle... Il jurerait que ses mains étaient moites en cet instant...

C'était l'alcool. Oui. Fort probablement.

Il se releva pour retourner s'asseoir en face du ninja.

Puis, toujours troublé et légèrement transpirant, il regarda le jeune homme qui, avec un sourire, avait repris ses baguettes et retournait à son dessert. Il était évident que les trois verres cul-secs qu'il avait bu lui faisaient de plus en plus d'effet. Puis maintenant il avait bu à la bouteille directement... Si on lui avait dit qu'Uchiha Itachi bourré, cela donnerait ça, il ne l'aurait pas cru...

\- Byakuya... Dit alors le ninja d'une voix d'outre-tombe au bout d'un moment tandis qu'il mangeait des lychees, la tête penchant dangereusement en avant vers son bol. Je crois que l'alcool a gagné finalement...

\- Itachi... Tes cheveux traînent dans le riz...

\- Hmm... je-slmsf pas dsfaçon... Marmonna Itachi qui chancelait toujours.

Le capitaine soupira et se leva pour aller enlever les mèches de cheveux d'Itachi de son bol.

\- Hmm... Murmura à nouveau Itachi en se redressant pour se laisser tomber en arrière et s'allonger sur le tatami, façon étoile de mer.

Byakuya assis à côté vit le jeune homme sourire les yeux fermés.

\- Byakuya... Murmura-t-il. Chose étrange l'alcool... Sourit-il alors les yeux toujours clos. C'est première fois...

Pour une raison qu'il ignora, tandis qu'il regardait le visage bienheureux d'Itachi allongé non loin de lui, le capitaine sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore dans sa poitrine.

\- Chose étrange hein... Répéta-t-il à voix basse ne pouvant détourner les yeux d'Itachi.

Il le regarda à nouveau.

Puis il ferma les yeux.

\- Allons-y Itachi... Déclara-t-il alors en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Hmm... Approuva le ninja ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour autant.

\- Maintenant Itachi, répéta le capitaine, tu vas finir par t'endormir sinon.

\- Hmm... Répéta le brun.

Le capitaine aida le ninja à se relever.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Byakuya, expliqua Itachi debout, je peux me déplacer seul.

\- Hmm... Répondit le capitaine sceptique en regardant le jeune homme qui peinait à rester debout dignement et avec les cheveux en vrac. Soit. Donc recoiffe-toi et tente de rester digne au moins le temps que l'on sorte du restaurant si tu ne veux pas devenir le sujet de potin du Seireitei plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Itachi hocha vivement la tête en s'aplatissant tout aussi énergiquement les cheveux. Puis il se redressa.

\- Tout de même ! Dit Itachi bien droit, l'alcool ne m'a pas terrassé au point de ne plus pouvoir passer inaperçu ! C'est ma spécialité après tout.

\- Hmm... Fit à nouveau le capitaine en voyant les cheveux aplatis du ninja qui paraissait encore plus décoiffé comme ça.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de leur box et Byakuya alla payer, priant pour qu'effectivement Itachi ne se fasse pas tant remarquer que cela.

Il n'avait cure de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui, mais il ne voulait pas que de nouvelles rumeurs circulent sur Itachi qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être le sujet de commérage favori des shinigamis. Mais Itachi n'avait pas menti, passer inaperçu était effectivement dans ses compétences, même en étant totalement bourré. On parlait bien de l'homme qui avait dû porter un masque continuellement pendant toute sa vie après tout...

Cependant, à l'instant même où ils sortirent de l'établissement et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une des ruelles du Seireitei non éclairées, l'Itachi droit et bien portant s'affaissa aussitôt. Comme s'il avait donné ses dernières forces pour rester stoïque dans le restaurant. Byakuya se demandait s'il allait réellement pouvoir rentrer dans cet état-là...

Ils se mirent à marcher et Byakuya observa le jeune homme marcher tant bien que mal. Puis il crut rêver en l'entendant rire. Mais lorsqu'il le vit se tourner vers lui, il s'aperçut qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- On dirait un Genjutsu... Dit-il en riant. Byakuya... C'est toi qui m'as eu c'est ça ?

Byakuya ferma les yeux.

\- Comme si j'en avais les capacités... Soupira-t-il. Et comme si tu avais réellement l'habitude d'être pris dans un Genjutsu.

\- Oh détrompe-toi ! Je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois où Shisui m'a eu au Genjutsu. Dit Itachi avec un sourire que Byakuya trouva nostalgique. Il était l'un des meilleurs utilisateurs du Sharingan après tout... Je n'étais pas grand-chose face à lui.

Byakuya tourna à nouveau sa tête pour regarder le jeune homme. A la dernière titubation qui avait fait Itachi rentrer dans Byakuya, le capitaine décida d'intervenir. Il prit alors le bras d'Itachi pour le mettre autour de son cou. Et il l'aida à marcher.

\- Merci Byakuya. Dit alors Itachi tout contre lui d'une voix calme qui surprit Byakuya. Pardonne-moi d'être un tel fardeau pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Répondit doucement le capitaine en posant son bras droit sur la taille d'Itachi pour mieux le soutenir.

Silencieusement, ils traversèrent les ruelles désertes du Seireitei, collés l'un à l'autre. Le capitaine choisissait volontairement des passages non-fréquentés de sorte qu'ils ne croisent personne. Car les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec bien trop d'insistance à son goût. Ils pouvaient évidemment se déplacer au shunpo mais Byakuya oublia aussitôt cette idée en voyant l'état d'Itachi. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à vomir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au manoir Kuchiki. Ils traversèrent les nombreuses ailes par les jardins. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aile E. Arrivés en face de la chambre d'Itachi, Byakuya soutenant toujours Itachi y entra.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir... Dit doucement le noble lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face au futon du ninja.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Répondit Itachi. Tu veux faire une partie de shogi ?

\- Dans ton état actuel ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- On peut toujours essayer !

Puis Byakuya installa le jeu et ils firent, tant bien que mal, une partie. Même dans son état, Itachi ne se débrouilla pas si mal que ça. Mais le capitaine déclara le jeu terminé lorsque dans un mouvement incontrôlé Itachi renversa la moitié des pièces du jeu pour déposer son pion. Cela lui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Gomen gomen ! S'excusa-t-il une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis une véritable calamité !

\- Note à moi-même, ne plus jamais faire boire Uchiha Itachi. Dit Byakuya provoquant un nouveau rire chez le ninja.

Ils rangèrent tout, enfin, Byakuya rangea tout après avoir expressément viré Itachi qui tentait de l'aider. Puis ils se posèrent sur le corridor. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, très difficilement pour Itachi qui s'excusa de s'aider de l'épaule de Byakuya pour ce faire. Byakuya le regarda avoir même du mal à se tenir assis correctement.

\- Allonge-toi plutôt, cela vaut mieux dans ton état... Murmura-t-il.

Itachi approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Puis il bascula sur le côté et posa soudainement sa tête sur la cuisse du capitaine avec douceur.

Ledit capitaine resta saisi et figé avec la tête du ninja posé sur sa jambe, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce contact inopiné.

Puis il se calma progressivement, enfin tenta... Car voir la tête d'Itachi sur sa jambe, même s'il n'en voyait qu'une partie le plongeait dans un émoi qu'il n'arrivait pas à apaiser.

\- La lune est si belle aujourd'hui... Murmura alors le ninja qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Byakuya regarda son visage qui paisiblement contemplait l'astre blanc. Il ne parvint pas à lever la tête pour regarder ladite lune. Car le visage du ninja ne lui permettait pas de regarder autre chose que lui-même ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Je me demande si c'est la même lune qui éclaire Konoha... Murmura Itachi.

Puis le capitaine le vit baisser les yeux, puis les fermer.

\- Merci Byakuya... Chuchota Itachi qui était déjà à moitié endormi. Tu es si bon avec moi... Susurra-t-il d'une voix tout juste audible. Je crois que... je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré... Murmura-t-il de façon haché.

Byakuya comprit qu'il s'était aussitôt assoupi car il respirait déjà plus bruyamment. Mais il ne parvint toujours pas à détourner son visage du regard. Il était recouvert de ses longs cheveux bruns qui n'étaient quasiment plus retenus par son élastique. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait dans ses cheveux d'ébène qui semblaient aussi doux que la soie...

Le capitaine avait envie de toucher cette matière qui l'appelait. L'alcool commençant à faire effet dans son sang, il ne résista pas à cette trop grande tentation et envoya sa main pour caresser avec douceur la longue mèche brune du ninja.

A ce contact, son cœur recommença à lui tambouriner la poitrine. Bon sang, c'était encore plus doux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il caressa à nouveau la tête brune d'Itachi.

Puis il retira sa main, ses perles grises ne se détournant pas de lui.

La douceur de ses cheveux... Elle lui rappelait Hisana...

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


End file.
